Black Butler - Mortel
by Merya83
Summary: Que Sebastian redevienne un mortel? Impossible me diriez-vous. "Impossible" ne fait pas partie de cette histoire! Tout commence quand Sebastian et atteint par une maladie qui le rend mortel. Il va partir en voyage a la rencontre d'une mystérieuse démones. Mais sur le chemin de la guérison, un étrange phénomène frappe a nouveaux le monde, "La tempête mortel".
1. 1) Nouvelle sensation

C'était un jour comme les autres, Ciel prenait son petit déjeuner, toujours sous l'œil attentif de Sebastian. Quand il retourna à la cuisine, elle était complètement brûlée, la table cramée. Il se tourna vers Brad et dit:

\- Combien de fois vais-je de dire de ne pas cuisiné au lance flamme!?

\- Désolé, Sebastian, je voulais juste faire une banane flambé pour monsieur... répond-il gêné

\- Banane flambé, pour le petit déjeuner? demande-t-il sceptique

\- ...

\- Bon, je vais m'en occuper, tu peux disposer... dit-il exaspéré

Après s'être occuper de la cuisine ( ce qui lui prit toute la matinée ), il prépara le repas de son maître. Pendant ce temps, son ventre fessait un bruit bizarre. Il se disait: " Quel est ce bruit bizarre que fait mon ventre? Je n'avais jamais eu sa auparavant. Peu importe, ça va passer." Plus tard, quand il alla servir son repas à Ciel, le bruit retenti à nouveau. Ciel lui dit d'un ton taquin:

\- Alors, on a faim Sebastian?

\- Vous savez monsieur, nous les... Il regarda autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce en pensant aux domestiques, puis repris sa phrase: ...Démons nous n'avons pas besoin de nourriture, comme les humains, il m'est donc impossible d'avoir des gargouillements.

\- Je sais bien, je ne suis pas idiot, mais ce bruit me fait quand même penser à un gargouillement.

Il ne répondit pas et continua d'ignorer le bruit. Quand il fesait la poussière dans un couloir un peu plus tard, Brad vint vers lui et lui demanda:

\- Ha! Sebastian, je te cherchais. J'ai fait des cookies pour me racheter pour l'incident de ce matin... Tiens, ils sont pour toi!

\- Tu veux dire l'incendie plutôt, dit-il tout bas, c'est gentil de ta part mais je n'ai pas faim, vas plutôt les donner au maitre.

\- T'es sur que t'en veux pas un? demande-t-il déçu. Aller, juste pour gouter! Au moins, s'ils sont pas bons, j'éviterai de les donner au maitre.

Un gargouillement provenant du ventre de Sebastian retentit.

\- Ah, tu vois qu'ils te font envie! Allez, juste un!

\- Bon, d'accord, mais c'est uniquement dans l'intérêt du maitre...

Il prit un cookie et pendant la dégustation, Brad reprit:

\- C'est le seul plat que je sais faire sans lance flammes ni dynamite! Alors, il est bon? demande-t-il impatient.

-Oui, délicieux! Vas les donner au maitre pour te faire pardonner!

"Ça alors, ce dit le cuisiner, un compliment de la part de Sebastian sur ma cuisine! Je crois bien que c'est bien la première fois! Je pense que c'est aussi la première fois que je le voit manger."

\- Super, content qu'il te plaise! répond-il avec enthousiasme. Je vais les lui donner de se pas! Continue-il en se dirigeant dans le bureau de Ciel.

Sebastian reprit son activité et pensa:

"C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression que j'aurais pu en manger des tonnes des comme ça! Mais, bon, je suis un démon, la nourriture ne me serre a rien." Plus tard, une nouvelle sensation lui vint: il avait la gorge sèche malgré ses gargouillements incessants. Il se dit, en voyant un verre d'eau poser sur la table de la cuisine: "Et si je buvais un verre d'eau pour me dessécher la gorge? Après tout, ça ne me fera pas de mal." Alors, il saisit le verre d'eau et bu. À ce moment-là, May Linn passa devant la porte et le vit en train de boire. Elle se dit en continuant activité: "Eh bien, il avait une grosse soif! En y réfléchissant, c'est la première fois que je le vois boire!"

Quand le soir vint , après qu'il est bordé Ciel, il ressentit uneétrange sensation. C'est comme si il... Était fatigué. Il se dit:"C'est étrange, j'ai comme imprécision d'être vidé de mon énergie...Mais pas le temps de faire la sieste! Il faut que j'entame les préparatifs pourdemain." Puis il se mit au travail. Alors qu'il était en traind'époustoufler la bibliothèque à la lueur d'une lampe, il s'endormi. Peu après,Finny, passa devant la porte et se dit: "Tiens, Sebastian c'est endormieen fessant la poussière! Il va attraper froid comme ça! Je vais aller luichercher une couverture! Quand j'y pense, c'est la première fois que je le voiedormir en fait...". Quand il revint, il déposa une couverture surSebastian et partie dans sa chambre. Au matin, Sebastian se fit réveiller par les raillons du soleil qui traversaient la grande fenêtre de la bibliothèque. Il se dit:

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé? Quoi, c'est déjà le matin! Merde, je n'ai pas encore préparé le petit déjeuner de monsieur! Une couverture? Je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir prise..."

Alors, il partit vers la cuisine. Quand il arriva, il se dit:

"Il faut que je me dépêche! Mais je ne devrais pas avoir de problème, comme je suis un diable de majordome."

Mais bizarrement, il n'allait pas si vite qu'il le pensait et fit même des erreurs!

\- Alors, bien dormi Sebastian? entend-t -il. Il se retourna et visFinny, appuyé contre la porte qui lui sourit. Il demande alors:

\- La couverture, c'est bien toi, hein?

\- Huhum! répond-il en hochant la tête.

\- Tu ne diras rien au maître, hein?

\- Promis, je ne le lui dirais rien!

\- Merci.

Puis Finnian repartit. "Mais bon sang, que m'arrive-t-il? Je..." *Gling gling!* Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa réflexion que son maître l'appeler déjà pour lui servir son déjeuner. "Quoi?! Déjà?! Je n'ai même pas le temps de finir le thé? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai, à la fin?" Plus tard, il alla apporter son déjeuner à Ciel, en retard, ce qui n'échappa à l'attention du jeune maître qui lui demande:

\- Pourquoi es-tu en retard, Sebastian? Je t'écoute.

\- Désoler, monsieur, je me suis réveiller un peu tard et... répond-t-il gêné.

\- Toi, t'endormir? Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle. Alors? La vérité, s'il te plait.

\- Je vous assure, je me suis endormi en fessant la poussière dans la bibliothèque, hier soir.

\- Je te trouve bizarre, en ce moment. Il est tard, va préparer le déjeuner.

\- Yes, my Lord.

Alors qu'il allait partir pour la cuisine, le ventre de Sebastian gargouilla à nouveau.

\- Et au passage, rajoute Ciel, mange quelque chose, ce bruit est insupportable.

\- Très bien... répond-il embarrassé.

Il descendit alors à la cuisine, mangea un morceau et se mit au travail. Alors qu'il coupait les légumes, il s'entailla le doigt. "Aie! Ça fait mal! Mais quel maladroit! Et puis comment ça se fait qu'une si petite blessure me fasse si mal? Mes gant son fichus!" Il se fit un suçon au doigt pour arrêter le sang de couler puis repris son travaille, tourmenter par ces événement étrange. Plus tard:

\- Poêlée de légume dans sa sauce, dit le majordome en présentantson assiette a son maître.

\- Merci Sebastian, _il vit sa coupure au doigt ,_ tiens, on s'est fait mal, Sebastian? dit-il d'un ton taquin.

\- Non, pas du tout. Je dois avouer qu'il m'arrive des chose étrange, en ce moment, je suis fatigué, j'ai faim et je perds même mes pouvoir, comme si j'étais...

\- Un mortel.

\- Oui, exactement répond-il gêné. Je ne comprends pas, un démon ne peut pas perdre se pouvoir normalement. Le pire, c'est que je n'ai personne à qui demander conseil...

\- Tu devrais aller voir Undertaker, dans ce cas.

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'il aura des réponses à mes questions? Et puis, je ne peux me permettre de vous laisser seul.

\- Je peux bien survivre quelque minute sans toi, non?! dit-il, énervé. Et puis, tu as une meilleure idée?

\- Vous avez raison, monsieur. Entièrement raison. J'y vais de se pas. Je serais de retour avant le dîner.

\- Prends la calèche, à moins que tu préfères marcher.

\- Sans façon, je vais prendre la calèche.

Il partit vers Londres a la recherche d'Undertaker.


	2. 2) La maladie sans nom

C'était un jour comme les autres, Ciel prenait son petit déjeuner, toujours sous l'œil attentif de Sebastian. Quand il retourna à la cuisine, elle était complètement brûlée, la table cramée. Il se tourna vers Brad et dit:

\- Combien de fois vais-je de dire de ne pas cuisiné au lance flamme!?

\- Désolé, Sebastian, je voulais juste faire une banane flambé pour monsieur... répond-il gêné

\- Banane flambé, pour le petit déjeuner? demande-t-il sceptique

\- ...

\- Bon, je vais m'en occuper, tu peux disposer... dit-il exaspéré

Après s'être occuper de la cuisine ( ce qui lui prit toute la matinée ), il prépara le repas de son maître. Pendant ce temps, son ventre fessait un bruit bizarre. Il se disait: " Quel est ce bruit bizarre que fait mon ventre? Je n'avais jamais eu sa auparavant. Peu importe, ça va passer." Plus tard, quand il alla servir son repas à Ciel, le bruit retenti à nouveau. Ciel lui dit d'un ton taquin:

\- Alors, on a faim Sebastian?

\- Vous savez monsieur, nous les... Il regarda autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce en pensant aux domestiques, puis repris sa phrase: ...Démons nous n'avons pas besoin de nourriture, comme les humains, il m'est donc impossible d'avoir des gargouillements.

\- Je sais bien, je ne suis pas idiot, mais ce bruit me fait quand même penser à un gargouillement.

Il ne répondit pas et continua d'ignorer le bruit. Quand il fesait la poussière dans un couloir un peu plus tard, Brad vint vers lui et lui demanda:

\- Ha! Sebastian, je te cherchais. J'ai fait des cookies pour me racheter pour l'incident de ce matin... Tiens, ils sont pour toi!

\- Tu veux dire l'incendie plutôt, dit-il tout bas, c'est gentil de ta part mais je n'ai pas faim, vas plutôt les donner au maitre.

\- T'es sur que t'en veux pas un? demande-t-il déçu. Aller, juste pour gouter! Au moins, s'ils sont pas bons, j'éviterai de les donner au maitre.

Un gargouillement provenant du ventre de Sebastian retentit.

\- Ah, tu vois qu'ils te font envie! Allez, juste un!

\- Bon, d'accord, mais c'est uniquement dans l'intérêt du maitre...

Il prit un cookie et pendant la dégustation, Brad reprit:

\- C'est le seul plat que je sais faire sans lance flammes ni dynamite! Alors, il est bon? demande-t-il impatient.

-Oui, délicieux! Vas les donner au maitre pour te faire pardonner!

"Ça alors, ce dit le cuisiner, un compliment de la part de Sebastian sur ma cuisine! Je crois bien que c'est bien la première fois! Je pense que c'est aussi la première fois que je le voit manger."

\- Super, content qu'il te plaise! répond-il avec enthousiasme. Je vais les lui donner de se pas! Continue-il en se dirigeant dans le bureau de Ciel.

Sebastian reprit son activité et pensa:

"C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression que j'aurais pu en manger des tonnes des comme ça! Mais, bon, je suis un démon, la nourriture ne me serre a rien." Plus tard, une nouvelle sensation lui vint: il avait la gorge sèche malgré ses gargouillements incessants. Il se dit, en voyant un verre d'eau poser sur la table de la cuisine: "Et si je buvais un verre d'eau pour me dessécher la gorge? Après tout, ça ne me fera pas de mal." Alors, il saisit le verre d'eau et bu. À ce moment-là, May Linn passa devant la porte et le vit en train de boire. Elle se dit en continuant activité: "Eh bien, il avait une grosse soif! En y réfléchissant, c'est la première fois que je le vois boire!"

Quand le soir vint , après qu'il est bordé Ciel, il ressentit uneétrange sensation. C'est comme si il... Était fatigué. Il se dit:"C'est étrange, j'ai comme imprécision d'être vidé de mon énergie...Mais pas le temps de faire la sieste! Il faut que j'entame les préparatifs pourdemain." Puis il se mit au travail. Alors qu'il était en traind'époustoufler la bibliothèque à la lueur d'une lampe, il s'endormi. Peu après,Finny, passa devant la porte et se dit: "Tiens, Sebastian c'est endormieen fessant la poussière! Il va attraper froid comme ça! Je vais aller luichercher une couverture! Quand j'y pense, c'est la première fois que je le voiedormir en fait...". Quand il revint, il déposa une couverture surSebastian et partie dans sa chambre. Au matin, Sebastian se fit réveiller par les raillons du soleil qui traversaient la grande fenêtre de la bibliothèque. Il se dit:

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé? Quoi, c'est déjà le matin! Merde, je n'ai pas encore préparé le petit déjeuner de monsieur! Une couverture? Je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir prise..."

Alors, il partit vers la cuisine. Quand il arriva, il se dit:

"Il faut que je me dépêche! Mais je ne devrais pas avoir de problème, comme je suis un diable de majordome."

Mais bizarrement, il n'allait pas si vite qu'il le pensait et fit même des erreurs!

\- Alors, bien dormi Sebastian? entend-t -il. Il se retourna et visFinny, appuyé contre la porte qui lui sourit. Il demande alors:

\- La couverture, c'est bien toi, hein?

\- Huhum! répond-il en hochant la tête.

\- Tu ne diras rien au maître, hein?

\- Promis, je ne le lui dirais rien!

\- Merci.

Puis Finnian repartit. "Mais bon sang, que m'arrive-t-il? Je..." *Gling gling!* Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa réflexion que son maître l'appeler déjà pour lui servir son déjeuner. "Quoi?! Déjà?! Je n'ai même pas le temps de finir le thé? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai, à la fin?" Plus tard, il alla apporter son déjeuner à Ciel, en retard, ce qui n'échappa à l'attention du jeune maître qui lui demande:

\- Pourquoi es-tu en retard, Sebastian? Je t'écoute.

\- Désoler, monsieur, je me suis réveiller un peu tard et... répond-t-il gêné.

\- Toi, t'endormir? Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle. Alors? La vérité, s'il te plait.

\- Je vous assure, je me suis endormi en fessant la poussière dans la bibliothèque, hier soir.

\- Je te trouve bizarre, en ce moment. Il est tard, va préparer le déjeuner.

\- Yes, my Lord.

Alors qu'il allait partir pour la cuisine, le ventre de Sebastian gargouilla à nouveau.

\- Et au passage, rajoute Ciel, mange quelque chose, ce bruit est insupportable.

\- Très bien... répond-il embarrassé.

Il descendit alors à la cuisine, mangea un morceau et se mit au travail. Alors qu'il coupait les légumes, il s'entailla le doigt. "Aie! Ça fait mal! Mais quel maladroit! Et puis comment ça se fait qu'une si petite blessure me fasse si mal? Mes gant son fichus!" Il se fit un suçon au doigt pour arrêter le sang de couler puis repris son travaille, tourmenter par ces événement étrange. Plus tard:

\- Poêlée de légume dans sa sauce, dit le majordome en présentantson assiette a son maître.

\- Merci Sebastian, _il vit sa coupure au doigt ,_ tiens, on s'est fait mal, Sebastian? dit-il d'un ton taquin.

\- Non, pas du tout. Je dois avouer qu'il m'arrive des chose étrange, en ce moment, je suis fatigué, j'ai faim et je perds même mes pouvoir, comme si j'étais...

\- Un mortel.

\- Oui, exactement répond-il gêné. Je ne comprends pas, un démon ne peut pas perdre se pouvoir normalement. Le pire, c'est que je n'ai personne à qui demander conseil...

\- Tu devrais aller voir Undertaker, dans ce cas.

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'il aura des réponses à mes questions? Et puis, je ne peux me permettre de vous laisser seul.

\- Je peux bien survivre quelque minute sans toi, non?! dit-il, énervé. Et puis, tu as une meilleure idée?

\- Vous avez raison, monsieur. Entièrement raison. J'y vais de se pas. Je serais de retour avant le dîner.

\- Prends la calèche, à moins que tu préfères marcher.

\- Sans façon, je vais prendre la calèche.

Il partit vers Londres a la recherche d'Undertaker.


	3. 3) Mauvais temps

Tout était enfin prêt. Sebastian c'est changer pour mettre de habit plus confortable. La seule chose qu'il garda, c'était ses gants, pour cacher la marque de son pacte avec Ciel. Il prit également des affaires de rechange, de l'argent donné par Ciel, de l'argenterie (faut quand même prendre des armes pour pouvoir s'entraîner avant son retour), des provisions, de l'eau et des allumettes et tout ça dans une même valise. Mais voici le problème qui se présenter à eux: le démon malade ne peut pas partir à pied mais le soucis et que si il prend calèche, il ne pourras pas la ramener chez son maître quand il prendra le bateau vers la France. Alors, Finny se proposa pour conduire Sebastian au port où l'attendait le bateau qui part vers la France.

\- Tout est prêt, Sebastian, annonce Ciel à son majordome.

\- Attendez une minute je vous prie, suis moi Finny.

\- Euh... bon d'accord. Répond-t-il.

Sebastian l'emmena derrière le manoir et dit:

\- Ah, te voilà ma toute belle!

Le jardinier, en ayant entendue les paroles de Sebastian sans voir à qui il s'adressait, fut choqué et se dit: "Quoi?! Il y a une fille dans le jardin?! Mais pourquoi Sebastian m'emmène-t-il la voir? Et puis pourquoi l'appel t'il "ma toute belle"?" Il se trouva bête en voyant Sebastian avec une petite chatte noire dans les bras.

\- Pendant mon absence, _demande le majordome en la caressant_ , pourrais-tu le lui donner des croquettes tous les jours? Je l'apprécie beaucoup et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle meurt de faim. Ses croquette son rangé dans le petit meuble dans l'angle de la cuisine. Ce sont celles de la marque "Miam-miaou", les Premiums, pour chat adulte. Je peux te faire confiance?

\- Oui, bien sur Sebastian!

\- Et n'oublie pas de lui faire des caresses TOUS les jours. Compris?

\- Promis! Je prendrais bien soin d'elle. Comment s'appelle-t-elle?

\- Je ne lui pas encore donner de nom, tu peux lui en trouver un si tu veux.

\- C'est vrai? Merci Sebastian!

Sebastian lui répond en lui souriant. Puis il partit en direction de l'entrée du manoir et mais Finny demande:

\- Ah, au fait Sebastian, tu pars où au juste?

\- Je pars dans les Alpes, en France.

\- Waoh ,super! Pourquoi tu pars si loin?

\- Et bien... Heu... _Sebastian ne savait quoi répondre à cette question, mais il eut une idée._ Je vais voir ma grand-mère qui vit dans les alpes en France, elle est malade et seul donc je voudrais lui rendre visite avant qu'elle ne rende l'âme.

\- Ah d'accord, tu veux partir combien de temps?

\- Je t'en pose des questions, moi? Répond Sebastian légèrement saoulé de question de Finnian.

\- Ah, désolé...

Arrivé devant la calèche, Ciel demande à son majordome:

\- C'est bon? Tu es prêt?

\- Oui monsieur. Vous êtes sûr que vous allez vous en sortir avec ces trois là? Dit-il en regardant les trois domestiques

\- J'espère... Répond-il en soupirant.

La calèche se mit en route. Sebastian regarda une dernière fois Ciel, May Linn et Brad qui lui fessait signe:

\- Au revoir! Dit May Linn

\- Bon voyage! Annonce à son tour Brad.

\- Tâche de revenir, dit Ciel.

Le soir tombé, ils passèrent la nuit dans un petit hôtel dans un petit village. La nuit fut paisible, contrairement à la journée du lendemain.

Au réveil, après avoir leur petit déjeuner, ils reprirent leur route. Arrivé au port, en fin de matinée, Sebastian descendit de la calèche et prit sa lourde valise.

\- Bonne route, Sebastian! Dit Finny en fessant signe au majordome, déjà monté sur le bateau.

Il le lui répondit par un sourire amical. Un marin le mena jusqu'à sa chambre, mais lui dit avant d'ouvrir la porte:

\- Donc voilà votre chambre, vous serez en coloc' avec un autre passager.

\- Très bien, répond Sebastian en le lui souriant.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il constata avec horreur que son colocataire n'était personne d'autre que Grell Sutcliff! " Non... Non, pas ça... Tout ce que vous voulez sauf LUI! C'est un cauchemar! D'abord, je deviens un mortel et puis je me retrouve à partager ma chambre avec ce putain de Shinigami! Je vois pas ce qui pourrait m'arriver de pire..." Se dit Sebastian en voyant le Shinigami tout de rouge vêtu.

\- Sebastian? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Serais-ce... Mon amour! Tu viens avec moi, c'est ça! _Lui dit Grell en lui sautant au cou._ Je parie que tu ne supportais pas l'idée que je parte loin de toi! Je te rassure: moi aussi! Nous voilà enfin réuni!

"Pourquoi... Pourquoi moi..." se disait Sebastian en boucle dans sa tête en repoussant tous les mots doux et les étreintes de Grell, désespéré. Il demanda alors au marin:

\- Pitié, y a pas une autre chambre SANS lui?

\- Navré, c'est la seul chambre qui reste.

\- Super...

\- Bon, désolé mais je dois y aller.

\- Je vous en supplie, me laisser pas seul avec cette chose!

\- Désolé, j'ai du travail.

Puis il partit, laissant le pauvre Sebastian en tête à tête avec Grell.

\- Dis-moi, Grell, que fais-tu ici?

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, je suis envoyé pour récolter des âmes dans la ville de Gap, en France. Et toi, Sebas-chan? Que fait tu si loin, sans ton maître?

Sebastian ne sait pas quoi faire: dire la vérité ou mentir? Si il devait mentir, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il décida alors de lui dire la vérité alors il lui raconta son histoire, ce qui ne fut pas tâche facile car Grell n'arrêta pas de lui faire des clins d'œil et de lui envoyer des bisous, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise

\- Alors comme ça, tu es atteint de cette maladie et tu te rends au Mont Blanc pour rencontrer cette Katana machin chose, qui va peut-être te donner des informations sur ce phénomène, c'est ça?

\- Katana quoi?

\- Je me souviens plus de son nom de famille...

\- Undertaker ne me l'avait pas pas dit...

\- Mais attend une minute... Gap c'est aussi dans les Alpes! On va au même endroit! On a qu'à faire la route ensemble! C'est un signe du destin! Sebastian, mon amour! Dit-il en se jetant sur le pauvre Sebastian.

Celui-ci, sans ses pouvoirs, était beaucoup moins fort et ne put donc pas résister au dernier asseaux du Shinigami amoureux. Il tomba en arrière avec Grell au-dessus de lui, ce qui le mit très mal a l'aise. Il tenta de s'en défaire, en vain.

\- Dégage, Grell! Laisse-moi tranquille ou tu ne m'accompagneras pas pour aller aux Alpes! Dit Sebastian contrarié.

\- Peu importe! De toute façon, tu es à ma merci, sans tes pouvoirs! Je suis le chat et toi la souris! Je suis le chasseur d'amour et toi tu es ma proie! Tu ne peux pas t'échapper, mon lapin! Répond Grell tout excité.

\- Laisse le tranquille, Grell Sutcliff. Dit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournent tous les deux et aperçoive William, en train de remonter ses lunette avec sa faux, les regardant de haut.

\- Mon Willy! Toi aussi tu es venu pour moi! À trois, ça va être encore plus excitant!

\- Tais-toi, Grell Sutcliff, je ne suis pas venu pour m'amuser. En premier lieu, laisse cette chose tranquille, dit-il en regardant Sebastian, toujours avec sa tête de blasé.

\- Bon d'accord. Répond Grell en se relevant.

Puis, à son tour, Sebastian se relève, encore sous le choc. William lui dit, d'un ton moqueur:

\- Alors, on fait une croisière, Sebastian Michaelis? On se fait plaisir avec Grell, a ce que je vois.

\- Ouiiiiiiii! Répond Grell surexcité.

\- Non, mais c'est lui qui... *soupir* Abandonne le majordome décourager.

\- Vous êtes vraiment répugnant, vous les Démons. Bon, Grell, faut qu'on parle, dit-il en se tournant vers le jeune Shinigami. Si on t'as envoyé en France, c'est pas pour t'amuser avec Sebastian! D'ailleurs, que fait le chien-chien de la maison Phantomhive ici, sans son maître? Demande-t-il en regardant Sebastian.

\- Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir, William. Dit-il ironiquement. Je suis partie à la rencontre de cette Katna, vivant au sommet du Mont Blanc, dit-il en issant sa cravate. Je suis atteint de cette maladie, qui me rend mortel, et je suis partie à sa recherche pour tenter d'obtenir des informations.

\- Je vois... Tu es désormais rabaissé au rang de sous-merde. Dit William en clashant le pauvre Sebastian.

\- Oui, si tu veux... Répond Sebastian désemparé.

\- Bon, je dois y aller, finit William, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, moi. Mais je vous surveille, tous les deux! Et Grell, n'embête pas trop Sebastian. Rajoute il avant de s'en aller.

\- Pfff... C'est pas juste... Juste au moment où sa devenait intéressant... Mais bon, t'en pis, le principal c'est qu'on soit rien que toi et moi! Dit Grell.


	4. 4) Le coach pamplemousse

Le soir tombait déjà sur le bateau en route vers la France. Sebastian, pour tuer l'ennui, admirait le couché de soleil. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait admiré un. Les démons n'ont que faire de ce genre de petites choses, en temps normal. Et puis, le temps semble passer au ralenti quand on est un mortel. Grell le rejoingnit vite, et il lui dit:

\- Ah, les couchés de soleil... Cela fait 100 ans environ que je les admire et je ne m'en lasse jamais! Ce magnifique dégradé passant du rouge a l'or... J'aimerai tant pouvoir en découper un bout avec ma tronçonneuse pour m'en faire des habits! Pour un démon ou un shinigami, cela peut paraitre absurde de contempler ce genre de choses. "Y a que les humains qui s'attardent sur ce genre de petites choses", qu'ils disent. C'est peut-être un truc des humains, ben moi, j'aime ça. Je trouve ça tellement romantique! dit-il en se collant à Sebastian qui ne fit aucune résistance. Peut-être qu'en tant que mortel, tu vas découvrir d'autres petites choses comme ça.

\- Moi, dit Sebastian à son tour, j'aimerai découper le ciel étoilé pour m'en faire une veste.

Ils se turent tous les deux, admirant le paysage. Il arriva l'heure du dîner, Sebastian et Grell s'asseyent à table. Un serveur arrive et leur demande:

\- Bonjour, qu'elle sera votre commande?

\- Un plat du jour, s'il vous plait.

\- Et vous? Demande-t-il en se tournant vers Grell.

\- Qui, moi? Non merci ça ira, je n'ai pas faim. Répond Grell interrompu alors qu'il contemplé une énième le démon.

Alors, il repartit.

\- J'espère que le service va être rapide, je meurs de faim... Je n'ai rien avalé depuis ce matin. *gargouillis*

\- Ton ventre en témoigne! dit le jeune shinigami, Aaahh, c'est tellement romantique! Un dîner en tête à tête, tous les deux, au claire de lune! dit Grell extasié par les conditions idéales du dîner.

\- *soupir* Nous ne sommes en couple, Grell... Et ce n'est pas un dîner romantique!

\- Comme tu veux, Sebas-chan!

Après le dîner, Sebastian partit se changer dans la salle de bain. À son retour, il vit Grell en sous vêtement qui lui faisait un clin d'œil, allongé sur son lit. "Encore heureux qu'il n'est pas de soutien-gorge..." Se dit Sebastian.

\- Tu vas dormir? Moi, je ne suis pas fatigué.

\- Désolé mais en tant que mortel, je me dois de dormir chaque soir.

Alors Sebastian s'allongea sur son lit et n'eut pas de mal à trouver le sommeil. Le lendemain matin, à sa grande surprise, Grell était allongé sur lui, endormie. Surpris, it cria:

\- Grell! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, allongé sur moi?!

Alors, le dieu de le mort, réveillé en sursaut c'écrit:

\- Je suis désolé, Sebas-chan! Pardon!

\- Je te repose la question: qu'est-ce que tu faisais endormi sur moi?!

\- Excuse-moi! J'ai encore du faire une crise de somnambulisme... Dit Grell. Même endormie, je suis attiré par toi! Rajoute-t-il.

La vérité: il s'est allongé sur le mortel endormi pour admirer son visage et a finit par s'endormir.

Trop déprimé par les récents évènements, il n'eut pas l'envie de se mettre en colère après Grell, ce qui ne lui échappa pas.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Sebas-ch... Sebastian? Quelque chose ne va pas?

\- Non, rien... Répondit-il toujours déprimé.

"C'est étrange, il n'a pas l'aire de bonne humeur... Serait-ce à cause de sa maladie? Ou bien par ce que les mortels son naturellement plus ronchon? Mystère..." Se dit le shinigami.

À leur arrivé, après être descendus du bateau, Grell annonça:

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il fait meilleur en France qu'à Londres, qu'en dit tu, Sebas-chan?

\- *soupir* Ne m'appelle pas "Sebas-chan"! Et pour répondre à ta question, je confirme qu'il fait plus doux ici qu'en Angleterre.

\- C'est tellement excitant! On part à l'aventure, tous les deux, découvrir de nouvelles terres inexplorées! S'excita Grell

Sebastian ne répondit pas.

\- Au, fait, combien d'argent t'a donné ton maitre?

\- 400 livre sterling, pourquoi?

\- Et avec cet argent, tu comptes te payer des nuits dans des hôtels de luxe et des voyages en calèche? En plus de la bouffe et du matériel? On ne fait pas l'allé en faisant toute ses dépense inutile! Va falloir renoncer à tous ces petits conforts et se laver 1 fois par semaine et dormir à la belle étoile! Ça devrait te plaire, toi qui veux faire du ciel étoilé une veste! Tu pourras le contempler tous les soirs!

\- Une fois par semaine?... Seulement? Tous les trois jours, s'il te plait! Minimum! Négocia Sebastian, désespéré

\- Et quand je disais une fois par semaine, c'est dans le meilleur des cas! Dit Grell en enfoncent le couteau dans la plaie du pauvre démon. C'est pas une promenade de santé, mon coco!

Trop déprimer pour répondre, il continua à avancer. Puis, il finit par demander à son compagnon de voyage:

\- Dit Grell, toi qui un jeune shinigami en pleine santé et en bonne condition physique, accepterais-tu de porte la lourde valise d'un pauvre petit vieux comme moi? Implora Sebastian.

\- Tu sais, Sebas-chan, cela ne fait que 5 minutes qu'on marche... Et puis, moi je porte déjà ma tronçonneuse! Ça te fera aussi un peu d'exercice, pour l'instant, tu ressembles plus à une veille fiche mole qu'à un puissant démon! A vrai dire, tu me fais pitié. C'est pour ça que je vais devenir ton prof de survie! Entrainement intensif tous les jours! Pour bien commencer, tu vas me porter cette valise!

\- Je t'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord...

\- Dit, Sebastian Michaelis, majordome de la maison Phantomhive, veux tu faire honneur à ton maître?

\- Heu... Oui.

\- Est ce que tu veux redevenir le puissant ( et sexy ) démon que tu étais avant?

\- Oui!

\- Est-tu prêt à tous les sacrifices pour y arriver ?

\- Oui!

\- Dans ce cas, tu auras le meilleur prof de survie, qui n'est d'autre que moi! Regarde-moi ça! Vas falloir me regonfler ses muscles!

\- Tu as raison, il faut que je me reprenne en main! Merci Grell. Répond Sebastian qui a retrouvé sa motivation.

\- Au faite, t'as pris quoi comme arme?

\- Seulement l'argenterie de Monsieur.

\- Quoi, c'est tout?! On va pas aller bien loin comme ça!

\- C'est juste pour m'entrainer à les lancer, comme avant...

\- Ben tu vois, notre liste des choses à acheter s'allonge! Bref...

Puis, Grell sortit une longue liste et se mit à la lire:

\- Tout d'abord, au réveil, une centaine de pompe. Puis après entrainement aux fléchette avec l'argenterie, pour te faire plaisir *clin d'œil*. Puis, sport de combat, ...

Très vite, Sebastian décrocha, dépassé par toutes les taches que son nouveau prof lui prépare. Après avoir cité toutes les taches qu'allait devoir accomplir le pauvre Sebastian, il finit par lui demander:

\- Au faite, Sebastian, est-ce que cela te dérangerait que l'on passe par la Provence lors de notre voyage?

\- Pourquoi donc?

\- Vois-tu, un jeune et délicieux pamplemousse comme moi a besoin de soleil pour murir et conserver son succulent jus!

\- La vérité, Grell...

\- Bon, d'accord. C'est une région que je voulais visiter depuis longtemps, alors je me suis dit que comme on passer juste à côté, on pouvait faire un petit détour...

\- Sans moi. Répliqua Sebastian. On va perdre trop de temps pour un détour aussi inutile. Et au fait, c'est pas toi qui disais qu'on avait pas le temps pour des conneries?

\- Pour le retour si tu veux, gratta Grell.

\- Bon, d'accord... Soupira-t-il.

\- Youpi! S'écria Grell tout excité. À nous les croisières romantiques sur la Méditerrané!

\- T'emballes pas trop, pamplemousse. Répondit Sebastian d'un ton ironique.

"Je sens que j'vais m'en prendre plein la gueule..." Se dit Sebastian.


	5. 5) Entrainement intensif

Sebastian:

Depuis que je suis atteint de cette maladie, j'ai l'impression de ne plus être le même. La seule chose que je respecte chez les humains, c'est le fait d'être aussi faible. Comment font-ils pour vivre avec si peu d'énergie? Je n'arrive même pas à porter cette valise pendant cent mètres ! Je suis tombé bien bas... Comment font les mortels pour ne pas avoir des envie de suicide en étant si déprimés ? D'un côté, tant mieux, sinon nous serions déjà envahis par les shinigamis... D'ailleurs, j'en ai beau spécimen devant moi et je vais devoir le supporter durant la plus grosse partie du voyage, ce qui ne va pas me remonter le moral, au contraire... Peut-être que quand je fréquenterai des humains, je saurais se qui les maintient en vie... Qui sait?(...) C'est pas faux, je ressemble a un vieux tissu tout abimé, je ne vaux plus rien... Humm? (...) Ben oui je veux faire honneur à mon maître, quelle question! (...) Bien sûr que je veux redevenir fort et... Le sexy était t-il vraiment obligatoire? (...) Oui! Je suis prêt a tout pour y parvenir! (...) Je t'aie pas dit oui, Grell... Humm? Pamplemousse?! Se mec est vraiment taré, mais en même temps, il n'a pas tord... Qu'est ce qu'il me veut l'autre encore? La Provence? Pfff, t'en qu'on y est... Pourquoi pas? Au retour, alors. *Plus tard* Je suis sur le point de m'endormir... J'espère juste ne pas me réveiller avec Grell allongé sur moi en se justifiant avec une excuse bidon...

\- Debout là d'dans!

Je me réveille en sursaut avec en face de moi l'immonde visage de Grell Sutliff qui me dit:

\- Aller aller! Faut se lever! On est pas là pour faire la grasse mat'!

Je lui répond a moitié éveillé:

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Grell? Laisse moi dormir...

\- Et ton entrainement, alors, hein?! Debout!

\- 5minutes, s'il te plait... Juste 5minutes... Lui dis-je en espèrant que le clin d'œil que je viens de lui faire va le convaincre de me laisser le temps de me réveiller.

\- D-E-B-O-U-T!

Je me levai en sursaut.

\- Bon on fait quoi maintenant? On déjeune quoi?

\- C'est toi qui va aller chercher te ton petit déjeuner toi même! Me dit-il en me balançant sa tronçonneuse.

\- Avec ça? Lui demandai-je.

\- Parce que t'as quelque chose de mieux, peut être? Répliqua-t-il vexé.

\- Non. Répondis je.

\- Tu ne vois pas la chance que tu as de pouvoir magné une arme de shinigami? C'est une chance unique! Et pour chasser en plus!

\- Super..." Répondis-je démotivé.

\- Comment ça marche ton truc? Demandais- je en tournant dans tout les sens la faux.

\- Soit plus doux avec elle! Elle est fragile! Je vais te montrer comment on l'utilise. Il l'actionna et me la tendit.

Alors, je me mis à marcher dans une direction au hasard. Puis, je m'arrêtai et me retournai vers Grell en lui disant avec un grand sourire:

\- Dit, pourrait-tu m'accompagner?

\- Bon d'accord, seulement pour ce matin, alors, et pour ce beau sourire...

Alors, nous nous sommes mis en marche. Soudain, un bruissement se fit entendre, provenant d'un buisson. Il actionna son engin et se précipita sur le buisson et en criant: "Yaaaah!"

\- Voilà ton petit déjeuner! Me dit il en me tendant le cadavre du lapin qu'il venait de tuer, ou du moins se qu'il en restait.

\- Tu veux que je mange ça? Il n'en reste plus rien!

\- Débrouille toi si tu n'es pas content .

Alors, nous retournons à l'endroit où nous avons dormi, et mon (super) prof de survie m'appris à faire du feu (ou pas car il n'y est même pas arrivé et a fini par rager), heureusement, j'ai pris des allumettes, ce qui nous a été bien utile. J'ai donc pu manger les reste du lapin, mais je n'étais pas rassasié. Ce n'est qu'a ce moment là que j'ai regretté de ne pas avoir pris d'autres armes que de l'argenterie. A la prochaine occasion, j'achèterais une arme plus approprié. Puis, Grell me dit:

\- C'est bon, t'es rassasié? Alors, place à l'entrainement!

Et ce fut le début d'un journée épuisante et riche en émotion ( en rage pour Grell qui ne faisait que de me gueuler dessus ). Après avoir manger, je dû faire 100 pompes, un vrai plaisir! Puis, du lancé de poids, magnifique! Puis fléchettes avec l'argenterie, suivie de quelles heures de marche, trop bien... Puis à nouveau des pompes, 100 bien sûr, puis chasse. Évidement, je mis une heure avant d'avoir une touche, une petite musaraigne, très appétissant... Puis, nous nous sommes endormis. Et cette journée infernal recommença dès le lendemain. Cela en devint une routine. Une routine a la sauce fatigante, accompagnée d'un prof chiant cuit saignant et pour terminer le tout un manque cruel de nourriture. Mais cette routine se vit être vite améliorée par notre visite dans un petit village français fort sympathique. Les habitants ont été très généreux avec nous et nous ont ravitaillé en eau, nous ont offert nourriture et chambre pour la nuit. Ils nous on même offert un couteau bien tranchant pour la chasse. Pour dire la vérité, je m'attendais plus à des barbares ronchons (oui, c'est l'image que nous avons des français) qu'à de gentils et paisibles paysans. Le couple qui nous a hébergé était composé de Louise, une jeune femme blonde au grand sourire et de de son époux François ( les noms typiquement français ) grand aux yeux bruns. Ils étaient parents de deux enfants et d'adorables et mignons petits chats ! La première s'appelle Eben, elle est brune de la tête aux pieds à l'exception d'un tache blanche sur le front, ce qui la rend trop mimi! Et l'autre s'appelle Kiwi ( original, dites vous? ), il est noir et blanc. Ils sont parents d'une adorable portée de petits chatons, tous plus mignons les uns que les autres. Les enfant? Je n'arrive jamais à retenir leurs noms... Attend... Ma... Matilde! Et pour le garçon? Dimichi? Non, Dimitri! Voilà, Matilde et Dimitri! Ils sons plutôt mignons. Ce sont des faux jumeaux, je crois, car ils ont le même âge. Elle est blonde, avec des petites couettes avec de grand yeux marrons et lui brun avec des yeux bleus. Ils nous ont bien accueilli, les deux petits. Leur petit accueil m'a fait du bien, ça change de Grell. Lui semblait moins content, c'est certainement car il aime pas les enfants. Ils étaient intrigués par le style vestimentaire du shinigami, ils n'ont fait que de lui tourner autour et de l'embêter. Ça me fait rire.

Louise Marchi:

Il fait beau aujourd'hui. Les enfants on passé la journée a jouer dehors. Ceux là alors... Toujours en train de se chamailler. Tout se passait bien quand deux étrangers ont débarqué au village. "Ils sont bizarre, ceux là" me suis-je en les apercevant. Le premier était très grand, le teint pâle, les cheveux noirs mi longs, tout de noir vêtu, 25 ans environ et deux yeux rouges. Ça m'a étonné, ses yeux rouges, il faisait presque peur. La deuxième était encore plus bizarre. Il portait une grosse valise marron. Elle avait de long cheveux rouges, des yeux verts et jaunes, les dents pointues (ça a même fait peur aux enfants quand elle nous a sourit), elle portait bizarrement une veste rouge, même ses lunettes étaient rouges ! Elle trimballait un drôle d'engin rouge aussi. Par contre, je serais incapable de deviné son âge. Drôle de couple!

\- Bonjour! Leur dis-je.

\- Bonjour, me répond le grand en me souriant, pourriez-vous nous dire quelle est le nom de se village?

Son français était bizarre. Vu l'accent, j'ai pensé a un anglais.

\- Vous êtes dans la commune de Verrima. Lui répondis-je.

Soudain, les enfants débarquèrent en criant "Bonjour!" C'était marrant ils leur tournèrent autour en courant et en rigolant.

\- Vous êtes bizarre, madame. Dit Matilde.

Le grand monsieur leur dirent:

\- En faite, c'est un garçon, n'est ce pas, Grell?

\- Ne me le rappelle pas, Sebas-chan!

Quoi?! Oups... Je pensais vraiment que c'était une fille. Grell? Quelle drôle de nom. Et Sebas-chan? S'est son nom ou un surnom? Cette fille, ou plutôt, se garçon, c'est un travesti? Surement. Ils sont en couple alors? Mystère. Le garçon axu cheveux noirs vint à ma rencontre et me dit d'un ton amical:

\- Bonjour, madame, je m'appelle Sebastian Michaelis et voici Grell Sutcliff, mon "compagnon" de voyage.

\- Bonjour, me dit il en repoussant les enfants et en les regardant de travers.

"Il n'a pas l'air d'aimer les enfants", me dis-je.

\- Nous venons de l'Angleterre, Grell et moi sommes en voyage. Pourriez-vous nous hébergé pour la nuit? Me demande-t-il.

\- Je vais demander à mon mari, leur répondis-je.

Alors, je me dirigeai vers la maison et interpelai François:

\- Chéri, nous avons des visiteurs, ils voudraient passer la nuit ici ce soir.

Il se leva et dit:

\- Bon d'accord. Où sont-ils ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Dehors, lui répondis-je en pointant la porte menant vers l'extérieur.

Il sortit et leur dit:

\- Bonjour, messieurs, bienvenue! Leur dit-il chaleureusement.

Mais se prit un gros vent de leur part. Ce Sebastian était occupé à caresser Bében ( surnom du chat ) tendit que l'autre repoussait tout les câlins de Dimitri.

" Elle s'appelle Eben!" Annonce Matilde au voyageur passionné de chat.

\- Elle est trop mignonne! S'exclame t-il.

\- Messieurs?... Dit François légèrement.

Ils se retournèrent et nous regardèrent:

\- Pardonner mon inattention, monsieur. Je suis Sebastian Michaelis, lui dit-il en lui serrant la main, toujours avec un grand sourire.

\- Et moi je suis Grell Sutcliff, mais fiche moi la paix. rajoute-il en repoussant encore et encore Dimitri.

Voilà comment nous avons fait la connaissance de ces drôles de personnages.


	6. 6) Seul contre tous

Ciel Phantomhive:

Le soir du départ de Sebastian fut plutôt calme. Finny est rentré en me confirmant que Sebastian a bien pris le bateau pour la France. Pauvre Sebastian, il va devoir supporter ces barbares de Français. Ne pensez pas que je m'inquiète pour lui, bien au contraire! Je me fiche bien de savoir tout ce qu'il va endurer, du moment qui rentre vite avec une solution à ce problème. Quelle plaie, cette maladie... Il y a une seule maladie dont les démons peuvent être atteints et bien sûr c'est Sebastian que ça tombe, pendant qu'il est à mon service en plus! En attendant, c'est M. Tanaka qui sera mon majordome. Ce soir là, je me suis endormi, la tête pleine de questions. Mais j'étais loin d'imaginer ce qui allait se passer demain.

\- Debout, monsieur. Il est l'heure de vous réveiller.

Je peine ouvrir les yeux, à cause de la lumière du jour. Puis, je distingue M. Tanaka qui vient d'ouvrir les rideaux.

\- Vous avez bien dormi? Me demande-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

\- Oui, plutôt bien. Répondis-je en m'étirant.

Puis, je me suis habillé, et ai pris mon petit déjeuner. Mais celui-ci fut interrompu par un bruit sourd. Alors, avec M. Tanaka, nous nous sommes précipités vers la source de se vacarme.

-ça vient de la cuisine! Dis-je pendant notre course.

Quand nous sommes arrivés dans la cuisine, j'aperçois des flammes sortir de la porte de la cuisine. Bard en train de tenir encore un de ces drôles d'engins, entouré par les flammes qui consument à nouveau la cuisine.

\- Désolé, monsieur... Je voulais juste préparer le repas et...

\- Tais-toi et va chercher Finnian et May Linn pour qu'ils viennent nous aider à éteindre le feu! Lui dis-je en courant vers l'extérieur.

De son côté, Bardroy est parti en courant chercher les autres. Moi, je cours à l'extérieur, vers le robinet. Je prends le premier seau que je vois et le remplis d'eau. "ça y est, le manoir va brûler pour de bon!" Me dis-je. J'arrive de nouveau à la cuisine et jette mon seau d'eau sur les flammes. Puis, May Linn et Finny arrivent.

\- Oh mon dieu ! S'écrit May Linn.

Quand à Finny, il ne dit rien, impressionné par l'abondance les flammes.

\- Suivez moi! Leur dis-je en leurs faisant signe de me suivre.

Arrivés au robinet, tour à tour, nous prenons chacun un récipient: moi, toujours avec mon seau, May Linn une passoire qu'elle a due confondre avec un saladier, M. Tanaka sa tasse de thé et Bard un arrosoir. Je me dis, désespéré "Pourquoi... Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça...?". Par contre, je ne sais pas où est passé Finnian. Nous continuons nos allers-retours quand une voix retentit:

\- Chaud devant!

Je me retourne et aperçois notre jardiner en tain de courir en portant au dessus de lui le petit bassin que j'ai fait installer il y a peu. Je lui cède le passage, les autres en font de même et il jette l'eau sur les flammes qui s'éteignent sur le champ.

\- Bien jouer, Finny. Lui dis-je en souriant.

\- Oh là là quel bazar! S'écrit May Linn.

\- Si seulement Sebastian était là... Dit Bard

\- Bon, reprenons les choses en main! M'écris-je. Bard, tu t'occuperas de la cuisine, May Linn, de faire la vaisselle et de dresser la table pour midi et Finny tu vas réinstaller le bassin. Si tu as du temps libre, tu aideras Bard à préparer le dîner, sans lance flammes ni dynamite. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

\- Oui monsieur! S'écrièrent t-ils en cœur.

Un peu plus tard, quelqu'un sonne a la porte: qui cela peut bien être? Je panique. Si cette personne voit l'état de la cuisine, je suis mort! M. Tanaka s'empresse d'aller ouvrir la porte. J'arrive après lui et voit Lau débarquer, toujours accompagner de Ran Mao. Je suis soulagé que ce ne soit que lui. Il déclare:

\- Bonjour, Compte, comment aller vous? *se tourne vers M. Tanaka* Tiens, M. Tanaka, comment allez-vous?

\- Très bien monsieur.

Je m'apprêter à lui dire que Sebastian était parti mais il me dit:

\- Sebastian est parti, n'est-ce pas?

\- Euh oui...

\- Je le savais. Il est parti la rejoindre, tout là-bas! Dit-il en agitant sa main.

\- Oui, c'est ça mais comment savez-vous que Sebastian est parti chez sa grand mère? Demande-je intrigué.

\- Ah bon? Sebastian a une grand mère? Elle habite où?

J'aurais dû m'en douter... Il a encore fait semblant de savoir de quoi je parlais...

\- Vous êtes incorrigible, Lau... Lui dis-je. Il est parti en France, dans les Alpes, pour la rejoindre avant qu'elle ne rende l'âme.

\- Je reconnais bien là notre cher Sebastian. N'est-ce pas, Ran Mao?

\- Oui, répond-t-elle.

\- En fait, Lau, je ne me souviens pas vous avoir invité, non?

\- Non, c'est vrai. Non passions dans le coin, Ran Mao et moi, alors nous nous sommes dit que nous allions vous rendre une petite visite. Pouvons-nous nous installer dans la salle de jeu?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Vous voulez du thé? Leur demande-je.

\- Avec plaisir! Me répond-t-il.

\- M. Tanaka, allez préparer du thé à nos invités.

\- Oui, monsieur. Répond mon majordome remplaçant.

Après avoir bu le thé, Lau me demande:

\- Auriez-vous le plaisir de faire une partie d'échec avec moi, compte Phantomhive?

\- Je crains ne pas pouvoir jouer avec vous, Lau, je dois me rendre à Londres pour une nouvelle affaire de crime.

\- Intéressant... De quoi s'agit-il?

\- Depuis un moment, on retrouve des cadavres de gens dans les égouts de Londres. Les corps sont retrouvés totalement déchiquetés et il n'y a aucun témoin. Tout ce que l'on sait, c'est que les victimes sont des égoutiers. La reine m'a demandé de m'occuper de cette affaire, elle est très inquiète. En tant que limier de la reine, je me dois d'éclaircir cette affaire pour soulager Sa Majesté.

\- Je vois... Vous avez l'intention de LUI rendre visite pour avoir des informations?

\- Oui, je vais aller LUI rendre visite.

\- Puis-je vous accompagner?

\- D'accord. Répondis-je.

Alors, nous nous sommes mis en route. Quand nous sommes arrivés devant chez LUI, nous avons échangé un regard inquiet, Lau et moi. Puis, nous sommes entrés dans sa boutique et nous entendons une voix féminine dire:

\- Tiens, des visiteurs, c'est plutôt rare, non, n'est-ce pas Undy?

"Undy?, me dis-je, quel drôle de surnom! Mais qui est cette fille?" Je continue à avancer et aperçois une fille assise à côté d'Undertaker. Elle a des cheveux noirs avec des mèches rouges, deux yeux bleus et me regarde, intrigué.

\- Bonjour, compte Phantomhive, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite?

\- Alors c'est vous, le compte Phantomhive, Ciel, c'est ça? Vous êtes plus jeune que je ne le pensais.

Cette phrase m'agace, "vous êtes plus jeune que je ne le pensais", j'en ai marre qu'on me traite de gamin.

\- Oui, je suis Ciel Phantomhive, le limier de la reine. Lui répondis-je d'un ton froid.

\- Qui êtes-vous, mademoiselle? Demande Lau.

\- Je m'appelle Shina, enchanté! Dit elle en se levant. Et vous, qui êtes-vous?

\- Je m'appelle Lau et voici Ran-Mao. Je suis le directeur de la maison de commerce chinoise Kunlun. Nous sommes venus avec le compte pour vous demander votre collaboration au sujet de ces morts étranges d'égoutiers dans les égouts de Londres.

\- J'aimerais vous aidez mais Shina et moi sommes actuellement en rencard, revenez plus tard! Me dit Undertaker en me fessant signe de la main de partir.

\- J'ai besoin de vous maintenant! Insistai-je.

-Navré mais cela va devoir attendre.

\- Je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que je n'aurais pas eu ce que je voulais ! Cris-je.

\- C'est qu'il est énervant, le moustique, tu veux que je le fasse sortir d'ici, Undy?

\- Allons, Shina, je pense que nous pouvons trouver un terrain d'entente sans passer par là ! Faites moi rire, compte ! Déclare Undertaker en s'approchant de moi.

\- Entendu, dans ce cas, sortez tous les deux, dis-je en regardant Lau et Ran Mao.

Alors, ils sortirent tous les deux.

\- Alors, comment ça se passe sans ton majordome, compte ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas toujours facile, ce matin, le manoir a failli prendre feu... Lui répondis-je en soufflant.

Je savais qu'Undertaker n'allait pas me demander de le faire rire mais comment ça se passait sans Sebastian. Il attendait que Lau sorte pour me le demander.

\- Encore ! S'exclame-t-il, ironique.

\- Pourquoi encore ? demande Shina, et où il est parti votre majordome ? Redemande-t-elle d'un air intriguée.

Je me tus. Undertaker reprend la parole.

\- Le compte a perdu ses parents lors d'un incendie il y a de cela des années.

\- Oh, je suis navré, je ne le savais pas... S'excuse-t-elle gêné.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, c'est du passé tout cela. Par la suite, j'ai fait un pacte avec Sebastian, pour faire subir la même humiliation que j'ai vécu à ceux qui ont mon fait subir l'humiliation . Depuis, nous sommes liés par contrat, lui et moi, dis-je en enlevant mon cache-œil, cependant, il a été atteint de cette maladie qui touche uniquement les shinigamis et les démons ...

\- Et les anges, m'interrompt-elle.

\- Tiens, je l'ignorais répondis-je. Puis, il est donc venu rendre visite à Undertaker qu'il lui a recommandé d'allait à la rencontre de cette démone, vivant au sommet du mont blanc.

\- Non, tu l'as envoyé à la rencontre de...

Undertaker lui répondis « oui » en lui faisant signe de la tête.

\- Tu lui as dit au moins qui elle était ?

\- A vrai dire, non, je voulais lui garder la surprise.

\- Mais de qui parlez-vous ? Qu'a-t-elle de si spécial, cette démone ?

\- Ce n'est pas « n'importe qu'elle démone » ! Elle se nomme Katana Okami, plus connue sous le nom de...

\- K.O ! Disent-ils en cœur.

-Kata pour les intimes. Rajoute le croque-mort.

\- K.O ? Cela ne me dit rien. Dis-je.

\- Ah oui, j'avais oublié qu'elle n'était pas connue par le commun des mortels. Par contre, si tu dis ce nom a un démon, dieu de la mort ou même à un ange, je peux te dire qu'il pisse dessus! Elle est une véritable légende vivante des démons, un peu comme moi chez les shinigamis. Elle est aussi une de mes veilles amis, c'est pour cela que je l'ai chaudement recommandé à ton majordome. Elle est une personne de confiance, crois-moi ! Dit le vieux shinigami.

\- Mais... Pourquoi « Chaos » ? Pourquoi pas autre chose ?

\- Tous simplement car « K » pour « Katana » et « O » pour « Okami ».

\- Si elle est si puissante que ça, pourquoi n'est-elle pas connue des mortels ?

\- Tout simplement car tous les mortels qui l'ont vu sous sa vraie nature sont morts, ils n'ont jamais eu le temps de raconter ce qu'ils ont vu car les morts ne parle pas ! Si c'était le cas, mon métier serait moins ennuyeux. La deuxième raison pour laquelle elle s'appelle « K.O » c'est qu'elle a un pouvoir destructeur qui lui permet de créer une onde de choc dont la puissance est équivalente à une explosion qui détruit tout sur plusieurs kilomètres.

\- Au fait, Shina *elle se tourna vers moi en fessant « hum ? »*, tu es une démone, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tout juste ! Me répond-t-elle.

\- Mais les shinigamis et les démons ont le droit d'être en couple ? Demandai-je.

\- Il n'y a pas de règle pour ça, à part quand on est un shinigami encore au travail, car nous sommes censés n'éprouver aucune émotion lorsque qu'on travaille. Mais comme je suis retraité, je peux faire ce que je veux ! Dit Undertaker.

\- Je pense que nous avons assez parlé, dis-je. Faisons rentrer Lau.

Quand j'ai ouvert a Lau, Undertaker s'est mis à faire semblant de rigoler.

\- Très bien, je vais vous dire tous ce que vous voulez, dis Undertaker.

-* A ce moment-là, Shina se cola a son amoureux.* Les corps des égoutiers étaient dans un état pitoyable, ils étaient en lambeaux ! J'ai retrouvé des traces de morsures dessus. Ils ont dû être mordu par une mâchoire avec autant de dent qu'elle était pointue, avec une puissance phénoménale. C'est pour ça que j'en conclue que le meurtrier était un crocodile ! Déclare le croc mort.

\- Mais comment un crocodile a bien-t-il pu se retrouver dans les égouts de Londres ? Demandai-je.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'un collectionneur d'animaux habitait à Londres. Il n'est pas rare que ce genre de personnes abandonne leurs animaux quand ils sont devenus trop gros ou trop dangereux pour eux. Ajoute Ciel.

\- Oui, je connais ce collectionneur. Il s'appelle Antony Labelle, intervient Lau.

\- Bien, repris-je, merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écouter, Undertaker, mais je dois y aller, je vous laisse en tête à tête.

\- Au revoir, compte! Me dit le vieux dégénéré.

\- Au revoir! Me dit sa démone.

Lau, Ran Mao et moi nous sommes mis en route. Déjà que je trouvais cette journée épuisante, je ne me doutais pas que le pire était à venir. Quand nous sommes arrivés, les quatre domestiques sont arrivés en courant, vêtus de rose de la tête aux pieds. "Oh non, elle est là..." Me suis-je dis en les voyant débarquer.

\- Monsieur, c'est terrible! On a essayé de l'en empêcher mais... Me dit May Linn dès que je suis sortis de la calèche.

Je cours à l'entrée, mais dès que j'ai mis les pieds dans le manoir, je faillit faire une crise cardiaque. Lizzy a repeint l'entrée du manoir, ainsi que les escaliers en rose!

\- Mais qu'est-ce que... Dis-je essoufflé. Je ne dis rien d'autre, les mots juste pour définir moi désespoir ne me venait pas.

\- CIEL! S'écrit Élisabeth avant de se jeter sur moi. Ciel, tu m'as tellement manqué!

\- ça ne fait que trois jours qu'on ne s'est pas vue, Lizzy, et puis qu'est-ce que c'est que cette peinture!

\- Quand je suis arrivé, tu n'étais pas là et les domestiques m'ont dit que tu ne rentrerais pas avant le déjeuner, alors j'en profiter pour repeindre l'entrée en rose! Ça te plait?

\- Jolie, la déco, rajoute Lau.

Je ne dis rien, je bouillonne de rage. Élisabeth me regarde et me demande:

\- Tu vas bien, Ciel? Tu es tout rouge!

Je fais tomber mon regard au sol, les poings et les dents serrés. Je me tourne vers les domestiques, toujours le regard baissé, je leur demande:

\- Pouvez-vous me nettoyer tous ça, s'il vous plait. Dis-je tout bas, inondé par la rage.

\- Pardon? Demande May Linn qui n'a pas entendu ce que j'ai dit.

\- Nettoyez moi toute cette peinture SUR LE CHAMP! Hurle-je.

Paniqué, ils répondirent en cœur:

\- Yes my lord!

Et ils se mirent immédiatement au travail. Je me mis à monter les escaliers, pendant que ma fiancé me regarde, inquiète les mains jointes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ciel? Me demande-t-elle, anxieuse

\- Je suis juste un peu fatigué, ma journée a été longue. Je monte me reposer dans ma chambre.

Elle ne répondit pas. Alors, je continue de monter quand soudain quelqu'un toque à la porte. Un frisson parcourt tout mon corps. Qui cela peut-il bien être? "ça y est, ma réputation est ruinée..." Me dis-je. M. Tanaka ouvre la porte. Je ne me retourne pas. Une voix retentit et me dit:

\- Bonjour, Ciel Phantomhive!

Cette voix... Je la reconnaîtrai entre mille! C'est la voix agaçante d'Alois Trancy!

\- Ouah, je vois que tu as refait la déco de ton entrée, Ciel! C'est magnifique! Rajoute-il, histoire d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

"Je vais l'étrangler!", me dis-je. Je pose ma main gauche sur la rembarde de l'escalier, me retourne et m'exclame:

\- Que fais-tu ici, Alois Trancy! Je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui, rentre chez toi.

\- Pourtant tu devrais l'être, avec ta main toute rose! * j'enlevai alors ma main gauche de la rembarde de l'escalier et la contemplai: je n'avais pas remarqué que la peinture était encore fraîche..." Tant que j'y pense, où est passé ce cher Sebastian?

Un autre frison parcourt mon corps. Comment Alois va-t-il réagir quand je lui raconterais ce qui est arrivé à Sebastian? "Non, il ne faut pas que je lui dise!" Me dis-je.

\- Il est parti à Londres, il a une affaire importante à régler. Maintenant, sors de chez moi!

\- Ah bon ? Et qu'elle est-elle ?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas ! M'exclame-je agacé.

\- Veuillez parler sur un autre ton à mon maitre ! Intervient Claude.

\- Et ben alors, compte Phantomhive, où est donc passé ta légendaire hospitalité ? Rajoute l'incorrigible Alois.

« Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer... » Me répète-je sans cesse dans ma tête.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Leurs demande-je.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux.

\- Tu sais très bien que tu ne l'aura pas, Alois Trancy.

\- Vraiment ? Répond-t-il. Je peux ordonner à Claude de le prendre sur le champ !

Je regarde les autres personnes présentes qui ont l'air de se demander de quoi on parle.

\- Devant tout le monde ? Et puis Sebastian ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer.

Alois se mit à grogner. Il sait que j'ai raison.

\- Bon, tant pis, dit-il. Néanmoins, j'ai des choses à raconter sur toi, Ciel Phantomhive.

Avant de sortir su manoir, il s'arrêta, se tourna vers moi et dit :

\- Nous nous reverrons, Ciel.

Puis ils sortirent. Je soupire et me remis à grimper les escaliers quand j'entends :

\- Alors ? Me demande Lizzy intimidé.

\- Alors quoi ? Lui demande-je.

\- Nous on va se remettre au boulot, hein les gars ? Déclare Bardroy.

\- Euh oui bonne idée ! Répond May Linn.

Ils reprirent alors leur travail.

\- Je n'aime pas le rose, déclare-je à mon agaçante fiancée.

Et je repris ma montée. Arrivé dans mon bureau, je m'assois sur ma chaise et déclare :

\- Quelle journée épuisante, vas me préparer un thé, Sebas...

J'ai alors réalisé à ce moment-là que j'étais seul, je me sentis un peu bête. « Ah, c'est vrai qu'il est parti... » Me dis-je. Puis, M. Tanaka fit son entrée dans la pièce. Je lui reproche :

\- Frappez avant d'entrée, s'il vous plait, lui demandais-je.

\- Pardonnez-moi monsieur. Désirez-vous quelque chose ?

\- Du thé, s'il te plait.

\- Bien, monsieur, me répond-t-il en s'inclinant.

Puis il ressortit de la pièce. Je me mis à regarder par la fenêtre. J'aperçu alors un corbeau posé sur la branche d'un arbre.


	7. 7) L'équipe s'agrandit

Sebastian :

Après nous avoir accueillis, Grell et moi nous sommes installées dans la demeure de cette gentille famille. Ils nous ont conduit jusqu'à notre chambre. Un fois installé, je sortis une feuille, de l'ancre et une plume et une enveloppe. Je me suis mis à écrire une lettre à mon maître. Pendant ce temps, Grell discute avec nos hôtes. Il finit par me rejoindre et il me demanda ce que je fessais. Je lui répondis que j'écrivais un lettre a mon maître. Il me tendra en suite des vêtement et me dit:

\- Tien, enfile ça! Ils nous les prêtes pour la nuit, la mère va laver nos habit en attendant.

Je saisi alors les vêtement avant de les déplier et les regarda: c'est un pyjama blanc avec des rayures bleu. Se n'est pas vraiment mon style, mais bon, c'est mieux que rien! Mais qu'est ce que je raconte? On dirait un humain qui parle... Pendant que j'observai se drôle d'accoutrement, Grell était partie se changer dans la petite pièce d'à côté. Quand il en ressortit, il était en pyjama rouge, un peut trop grand pour lui d'ailleurs. Sacré Grell. Je me retenais de rigoler. Vue la taille, il devait appartenir au père de famille. Mais il me vue en train pouffer de rire et se vexa.

\- Qu'est se qu'il y a de si drôle? Me demande-t-il.

\- Se pyjama est un peut trop grand pour toi, on dirait une tomate... Lui répondis-je en m'empêchant de rire.

\- Ah ouais? On verra bien qui rira le dernier quand tu aura mis le tien!

\- Très bien! Lui répondis-je.

Je saisi mon pyjama posé sur mon lit et alla dans la pièce d'à côté. Quand j'en ressortis, je n'avait pas encore mesuré l'empaleur du désastre: quand Grell m'aperçus, allonger sur son lit dans ma direction, il éclate de rire. Il en pleure, même! Je me regarda et vue que le pyjama est trop petit: on voyait mon nombril, le haut est tellement que j'ai du mal a bougé les bras et le bas est également trop petit,il m'arrive au genoux... Pendant se temps, Grell rit on se roulant sur son lit. Je me sentit ridicule.

\- Peut être que moi je ressemble a une tomate, mais toi on dirait un corbeaux plumé! S'exclame t-il avant de continué son fou-rire.

-Très drôle...

\- Oh oui! Répond-il en pleurant de rire.

\- Bon j'ai compris, je vais changé de pyjama. Dis-je gêner.

\- Non, surtout pas! S'exclament-il. Tu es trop sexy comme sa!

\- Raison de plus... Grogne-ais-je.

Je décent en bas pour réclamer un autre pyjama. Louise était en train de préparer a manger lorsque qu'elle me me vue.

\- Je vois... Dit-elle. Je vais t'en chercher un autre! Va prévenir ton compagnon de voyage, on va bientôt passé a table.

\- Très, répondis-je.

Je remonte et entre dans notre chambre. Je dit au shinigami alors qu'il était en train de se coiffer:

\- Grell, on mange!

-D'accord j'arrive, répond-il.

Quand nous sommes descendues, toute la petite famille était déjà a table. Il nous on regarder, étonner.

\- Et si vous échangiez de pyjama? Déclare le père.

\- Bonne idée, dis-je.

\- Quoi?! S'exclame l'incorrigible kami. Je veux garder celui-là!

\- Par-ce-qu'il est rouge, n'est-ce pas? Dis-je en soupirant.

\- Oui! Pour moi, le rouge c'est sacré!

\- Et pour moi c'est le noir, et je fait pas des histoires parce que j'ai pas un pyjama noire! Et puis c'est pas toi qui me disait qu'il faut apprendre a vivre sans nos confort?

\- ... Bon d'accord, ta gagné... Mais après manger!

\- Si tu veux...

Nous nous sommes mis a table, Louise me servi des légumes dans du bouillon et en proposa a Grell qui refusa. François nous demande:

\- Où vous aller comme ça, tu les deux? Vous faite comme métier?

\- Nous sommes tout les deux majordomes! S'écrit Grell. Nous allons a Gap, dans les alpes!

\- Pourquoi donc? Demande Louise.

\- Nous avons des choses a y faire là bas. Se sont nos maître qui nous on envoyer. Nous avons des maîtres différent mais il nous ont envoyer au même endroit au même moment alors on a décidé de faire le route ensemble! Dis-je.

Nous avons a peine finit de manger que le père nous demande:

\- Bien manger?

\- Oui, c'étais délicieux! Répondis-je en souriant.

\- Et vous, dit-il en se tournant vers Grell, vous n'avez toujours pas faim?

\- Non, pas le moins du monde!

\- Comme tu veux... Vous avez quoi comme matériel pour votre voyage?

Je monte a l'étage en lui fessant signe d'attendre. Je redescendant avec la valise puis en montre le contenue a notre hôte. Après l'avoir examiner, il dit:

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a plein de chose inutile dans votre valise et peut de chose utile. Par exemple, qu'aller vous faire de ces fourchette et ces couteaux? Débarrasser vous en!

\- Pas question! M'écriè-je. C'est l'argenterie de mon maître!

\- Mais pourquoi l'avoir apporté alors?

\- Quand j'était plus jeune, j'était le roi du lancé de couteaux et de fourchette, alors je me suis dit que que j'allais m'entrainer lors de mon voyage.

\- Je vois... Répond-t-il.

Par la suite, nous continuons de trié ensemble les affaires utiles et inutile de ma valise. A la fin, en voyant que nous n'avions pas d'arme ( Grell a caché sa tronçonneuse ) , il nous fit cadeau du poignard bien écuissé. Puis, nous sommes monter dans notre chambre et nous sommes endormie après avoir échanger de pyjama . Le lendemain, nous nous sommes réveiller tôt pour partir le plus vite possible. Nous nous somme habillé en vitesse et avons fait nos adieux a la famille avant de reprendre la route. Les jours suivant nous reprenons notre ancienne routine: réveille par Grell, course au petit déjeuner, pompe, marche, course au déjeuner, marche, pompe, trouver un coin pour établir un camp, chasse au dîner et dodo. Se voyage et de plus épuisant... Mais j'étaie loin de me doutais de l'épreuve qui m'attendait le jour suivant. Grell et moi étions en train de marcher quand qui voit ton débarqué? Se cher William, bien sur! A se moment là, vous pouvez constater deux type de joie sur nos visages: l'inexistant et l'extase. Je vous laisse deviner qui a quelle expression. Grell lui saute au coup en criant:

\- Willy! Toi aussi tu va partir a l'aventure avec nous!

Je dis a mon tour en lui adressant un sourire en plastique:

\- William! Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite?

Il me regarde, blasé, ( comme d'habitude ), puis se tourne vers Grell et annonce:

\- Tu sais, Grell, tu dit pas que des bêtise, quand tu veux. Oui, je vais venir avec vous.

Mon cœur cessa de battre. * Dans la saison 3 de Black Butler, vous voyer la tête qu'a Sebastian quand /ATTENTION ALERTE petit SPOILE/ il apprend qu'il va devoir partager la même chambre que William, ( expression partagé et approuver par William ) on peut voir le désespoir et le dégout? Cette fois si, on peut voir le deuil sur le visage du pauvre démon. * Pendant que Grell sauter dans tout les sens en criant "youpi!", je dit:

\- Qu...Quoi?!

\- Oui, vous avez bien entendue. Je vient avec vous.

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi? Demande-ais-je en fessant un sourire nerveux.

\- Tout simplement car moi aussi, je atteint de cette maladie.


	8. 8) Bien ensemble

Sebastian:

Il manquait plus que ça... ça aurait pus tombé sur tout le monde mais ça tombe sur William, super... Et y faut qu'il s'incruste dans notre voyage! Je suis heureux. Tellement heureux. La joie a envahi tout mon corps. Je lui demande:

\- Pourquoi viens tu avec nous?

\- Tout simplement que la direction m'a demandé d'accompagner Grell pour son voyage, car je ne peut plus récupéré d'âme car je n'ai plus de pouvoir. Au faite, merci de m'avoir contaminé, Sebastian.

\- Quoi? Moi t'avoir contaminé?

\- Oui, parfaitement.

\- Tu as une preuve que cette maladie est belle et bien contagieuse?

\- Oui, je pense que de m'être approcher de vous m'a suffi pour tombé malade.

N'importe quoi... Il est complètement parano!

\- Quoi?! S'écrit Grell. C'est contagieux?!

\- Je ne pense pas, lui répondis-je.

Nous continuons a marcher, tout les trois. Nous avançons sa dire un mot, tendis que Grell sautait dans tout les sens, tout heureux.

\- A trois, sa va être encore plus excitant! S'écrit Grell.

\- Au faite, dis-je, bienvenue dans le club des sous merdes! Lui-dis je pour l'embêté.

Il me renvoie un regard meurtrier. Nous continuons notre marche quand viens l'heure de manger. William demande:

\- Qui'y a t-il pour le déjeuner?

Je lui répond:

\- Se que tu auras réussit a chasser, ne viens pas me réclamer mon aide, c'est chacun pour soit. Dis en prenant le poignard dans ma valise.

\- Très bien. Répond t-il avant de s'élancer dans la forêt.

Quand a moi, je part moi aussi a la recherche de mon repas dans la direction, opposé. Quand le rentre au camp, non seulement je n'ai rien attraper mais en plus je voie William, assis devant un feu, en train de se faire rôtir deux lapin. Il me demande en me voyant baver devant son repas:

\- Alors, Michaelis, bonne chasse? Me demande t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Il m'énerve. C'est pas juste, il a une faux de la mort pour chasser alors que moi je n'ai qu'un poignard et de l'argenterie... Il est vrai que je peut demander a Grell de me prêté sa tronçonneuse, mais de un sa fait trop de bruit et de deux si jamais j'arrive a tué quelque chose avec cette chose elle est totalement déchiqueter, réduit en steak-haché! Et le pires dans tout sa c'est qu'il lui rester des restes! Après, nous sommes reparti et quand le soire est venue, cette fois j'ai réussis a avoir une musaraigne. Mais lui, il a débarqué avec une biche sur le dot! Je rester bouche bée devant son magnifique dîner. Je m'assis a côté de lui au près du feu et fit rôtir mon misérable dîner. Je me dit en regardant ma proie cuire que je suis tombé bien bas et que je n'aurais pas due dire a William que c'était chacun pour soit. Je lève le tête et voie Grell qui dit a voix basse en nous regardant:

\- Avec le quelle je vais dormir se soir? Avec William? Non, il ronfle trop fort quand il est en forme. Je dormirait a côté de lui quand il seras bien fatigué par mon entrainement.

Je me tourne vers William qui semble gêner par les propos du dieux de le mort pamplemousse. Puis Grell rajoute en parlant plus fort:

\- En fait, Will, avec moi, c'est entrainement tout les jours!

\- Ah oui? Quelle genre d'entrainement?

Grell se tourne vers moi en fessant signe de répondre a la question de William.

\- Dès le levait de soleil, on se lève. Puis, petit déjeuner, 100 pompe, lancer de couteaux ou autre selon les envies du coach, etc... Je lui récitas l'emploie du temps d'un journée normal, du matin au soir.

Il ne dit rien, aucun commentaire, aucune émotion sur son visage ( comme d'habe ). Je me dit: "On verra bien si tu feras toujours cette tête demain soire, après les 100 pompes." Plus tard, quand William eut fini son repas de roi, Grell déclare en baillant:

\- * Bâillement * Je suis fatigué, se soire, cette journée a était charger en émotion * clin d'œil a William *, nous devrions nous coucher!

\- Oui, affirme le shinigami blasé qui semble écœuré par le geste de Grell, il serait plus sage de dormir maintenant.

Nous nous mettons tout les trois en position pour dormir et puis nous nous laissons emporter par le sommeil. Mais le sommeil ne fut pas au rendes-vous pour moi, je n'arrive pas a dormir. Je suis allonger, la tête poser sur un tissue que j'ai mis en boule qui me serre de cousin, a bonne distance et de dot a William. Je change de position en me tournant vers le ciel étoilé que je me met a admirer quand une voix me demande:

\- Vous aussi, vous n'arrivez pas a dormir?

Je me retourne vers William qui, lui aussi et allonger et regarde les étoiles.

\- Oui, lui répondis-je.

\- J'ai une question a vous posez, me demande t-il.

Je fut surpris de voir qu'il d'intéressé a moi. Je lui répond:

\- Oui, je vous écoutes.

\- Sa fait quoi pour un démons d'être réduit au rang de sous merde?

Lors d'un instant, j'ai crue qu'il s'était intéressé a moi mais non, c'était juste pour se foutre de ma gueule. J'avoue avoir étais naïf de pansés sa. Je lui répondis tout de même:

\- J'avoue que cela me perturbe, sa me fait blizzard de me sentir aussi faible. Au début, ça na pas était facile pour moi de m'adapter a cette nouvelle vie, se qui ne veut pas dire que je mis suis totalement remis de cet événement. Et vous, que se que cela vous fait de devenir une sous merde?

\- Vous vous tromper, je ne suis pas une sous merde, comparer a vous. Un diable sans ses pouvoirs est une sous merde alors que se même événement vécue par un dieux de la mort, cela s'apparente plutôt a un retour au source. Au cas ou vous l'auriez oublier, j'étais un humain avant, comme tout shinigami qui se respecte.

A se moment là, je peut tourne vers lui. Je peux voir le reflet des étoiles dans ses lunettes.

\- Ah, c'est vrai, lui répondis-je, j'avais faillit oublier.

Il rajoute un peut plus tard:

\- Cela me rappel plein de souvenir de lors se que j'étais encore un humain. Cela doit remonter a plus d'un siècle.

Plus tard, il reprit:

\- En faite, pourquoi vous n'arrivez pas a dormir? Me demande le curieux shinigami.

\- Tout simplement par ce que j'ai le ventre vide, et vous?

\- A cause des ronflement de Grell, dit-il en se tournant vers le shinigami endormis qui, comme tout les soirs, ronfler d'une manière très désagréable.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai mis du temps a mi habitué, mais comme tout le reste, on s'y fait. En faite, est-t-il vrai que vous ronflez vous aussi? Lui demande-is je en repensant a ce que Grell avait dit tout a l'heure.

\- C'est vrai, je ronfle un peut, mais pas aussi fort que Grell!

Nous nous tuons.

\- Bonne nuit, me dit-il en se retournant et en fermant les yeux. Puis, j'en fit de même.

William T Spears:

Quelle longue journée, je suis exténué. J'ai discuter avec la chose pour m'endormir. Même si je ne le laisse pas paraitre, je suis très affecter moralement par cette maladie. Je me sens... Pas bien dans ma peaux. Je change, je le sens. Je me remémore ces souvenirs que jamais je ne pourrait oublier, mais avec eux certain d'entre eux que j'aurais préférer oublier me revienne également. Je me retourne vers Sebastian pour voir si il dort: non, lui non plus. Je lui demande:

\- Dites, * il se tourne vers moi *, il est compliquer, l'entrainement de Grell?

Il me répond en soupirant:

\- Oh oui...

Je craint le pire. Si les exercice de Grell sont aussi difficile que Sebastian le prêtant, je vais en chier... Puis, le sommeil m'emporte. Le lendemain, je me fait réveiller par Grell qui criée: " Aller, debout la d'dans, on est pas la pour faire la grâce mate!" Quand j'ouvre les yeux, Sebastian est déjà débout, en train de s'étirer. Je me lève et m'étirent a mon tour, puis Grell me gueule:

\- Aller aller, on se remue! Aller vous rincez le visage, là bas, il y a un petit cour d'eau, nous dit-il en nous pointant du doit la direction a prendre.

Sebastian et moi nous rendons a se fameux cours d'eau et nous nous rinçons le visage. Il me regarde un instant puis soudain, il arrêtes de se mettre de l'eau sur le visage et me dit, choqué:

\- William, tes yeux!

Je me regarde dans l'eau pour voir mon reflet quand, a mon tour, je recule choqué de ce que je vient de voir: mes yeux on viré au bleu!


	9. 9) L'esprit d'équipe

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="695951bb72a4d72dade6a6d84c96b2fb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Bonjour tout le monde, c'est Merya83 qui vous parle! Pour ce chapitre 10, j'ai décidé de survolé les prochains événement de l'histoire. En gros, quelque temps vont être vite passer et la situation de personnage également. Pourquoi? Tout simplement car il ne va pas se passer grand chose durant ces résumé et que cela ne mériterais pas vraiment de véritable chapitres sur le sujet. Bref, passons a l'histoire!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8a36948fbf58d9c02c5fbb08ed326c6"Sebastian, Grell et William on continuer leur long voyage. William et Sebastian on apprit a se supporter et a faire équipe. Ils se sont également beaucoup amélioré, physiquement. Mais, même si il ne le laisse pas paraitre, William ce sans de plus en plus déprimer. Il est également épuiser par se long vouyage, tout comme Sebastian d'ailleurs. Il reçoive se tant en tant la visite de Ronald Knox, un autre shinigami qui a pour but, lors de ses nombreuse visite, de rédiger un rapport a ses supérieur de la situation des deux shinigamis. Sebastian a appris a le connaitre et a apprécié le jeune dieux de la mort. Notre petit groupe a enfin réussi a rejoindre le village de Gap dans les alpes. La suite dans le prochain chapitre!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f92658006be43999fe9324ab638effc"Pour se qui est de Ciel, il s'ennuie énormément et il n'y a ni crime ni enquête pour satisfaire sa soifs incessante de problème a résoudre. Heureusement, il y a toujours Lau et Lidzy pour le distraire. Malgré tous, Ceil ne peut nié que l'absence de Sebastian laisse un grand vide dans le manoir. Il a d'ailleurs reçu lettre de Sebastian ( span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"au faite j'ai oublier de préciser que Sebastian avait envoyer la lettre, dsl... :,( )/span, la voici:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73bd1bcad8c4bea1cdfd1bd39b1feb95"Cher maître,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c30f09a11d88ee21a6df70a96fca58a4"je vous informe que mon voyage se passe fort bien, malgré que Grel Sutcliff ais décider de se joindre a moi pour le voyage, se qui ne me réjoui pas, mais j'ai bien et je pense que cela est une bonne chose dans le fond, comme sa lui pourras me protéger et m'apprendre la survie. Il c'est même déclarer être mon coach, mais je sais que s'est pour m'aider qu'il fait sa. Il m'accompagne car il va lui aussi dans les alpes, a la ville de Gap précisément. Au moment où je vous écrie cette lettre, nous nous sommes fait héberger par une charmante famille française. Et vous? Pourriez-vous me donner de vos nouvelles?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec7903afc4934c1755db0c79a9a94aa3"Votre dévoué serviteur, Sebastian Michaelis./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="258af908a52eac89df776f01d8d9689a"Ciel fut amusé d'apprendre que Grell l'accompagner pour son voyage. Il étais content que tout ailles pour le mieux pour son majordome. Il décidas alors de lui envoyer une lettre pour lui répondre et lui donner des nouvelles et surtout par ce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre a faire. Par la suite, ils se sont échanger deux lettre:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d0a9f5bd6d5dad391b8d973393c85be"Cher Sebastian,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6644d969a9bf82abc3c6bc08f05c4188"de mon côté, chez moi aussi tout va bien. Et c'est justement le problème: je m'ennuie a mourir... Pas une enquête a me mettre sous la dent! Si j'en est eu une: il y a des cadavres d'égoutier qui on était retrouver dans les égouts de Londres. Ils étaient totalement déchiqueter! Je due donc rendre visite a notre vieille ami, Undertaker. Mais je suis arriver en plein rendez-vous galant. Il sort avec une démone du nom de Shina, tu l'as connais? J'ai faillit me faire viré mais j'ai réussi a il tiré des informations sur les corps et aussi sur cette jeune fille! Il m'avait dit son nom, mais je l'ai oublier... Il m'a d'autre info, mais je ne m'en souvient plus span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"( il fait semblant d'avoir oublier pour garder la surprise a Sebastian )/span, et puis se n'étais pas très important. Lui est moi, pour se qu'il s'agit de l'enquête, avons conclu que le meurtrier étais un crocodile, car les morsures qu'on subit les égoutiers ne pouvait pas être l'oeuvre d'un humain et que les blessures étais très profonde. Nous nous sommes dit qu'il s'agissait d'un animal abandonné par son propriétaire. Lau nous a parler d'un grand collectionneur d'animaux, qui aurait la fâcheuse tendance a abandonné les animaux, un foi adulte car ils peuvent devenir dangereux. J'ai envoyer une lettre a la reine et le meurtrier n'étais pas un crocodile mais un alligator et il s'avère qu'il ait bien appartenu a ce collectionneur. J'espère que ton voyage se passe bien et que Grell n'est pas trop difficile a supporter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea133303b90dc843b8889da7c0cf46b5"Ton maître qui comte sur toi, Ciel Phantomhive./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a88d38fd7c86e463590ad35efc5cec70"La lettre suivante a était envoyer après que William se soit incrusté dans l'équipe ( ainsi que Ronald en quelque sorte ):/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a57ab6d78d7d3e534d1985a6af693300"Cher jeune maître,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4df0cbd94c084a08d10c3a72057b1c72"je pansais que rien ne pouvais être pires que de vivre avec Grell Sutcliff, mais cette idée étais bien naïve de ma part: William T Spears nous a rejoins pour notre voyage, car il a lui aussi étais victime de cette maladie, ses supérieurs l'on donc envoyer accompagner Grell Sutcliff, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Mais une épreuve difficile nous a fait comprendre que nous devions nous serrez les coudes, être une vraie équipe pour nous en sortir tout les deux car, avant cette événement, c'étais "chacun pour soit". J'ai donc due apprendre a le supporter. Plus tard, le shinigami Ronald Knox c'est lui aussi incrusté en quelque sorte. Il nous rendre visite de temps en temps pour faire un rapport de la situation des ses deux collègues a ses supérieur. Sinon, au moment ou je vous envoie cette lettre, nous ne sommes plus très loin des alpes et nous devrions arriver a la ville de Gap dans deux semaine environs. A part sa, malgré le fait que cela nous épuise beaucoup William et moi, les entraînements de notre "coach pamplemousse" est très fructueux et nous avons regagner de bonne condition physique. Les conditions de vie ne son pas toujours facile car nous sommes en plaine hiver mais je tien le coup, malgré toute les épreuves que l'on a surmonter./p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e036902c96d9cd41ce6e8000f10368f7"Votre fidèle majordome, Sebastian Michaelis./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7048e60d6c0d5a6cb14726e41235bf0b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Bon voilà le résumer de se qui c'est passer après et on se revoie dans le prochain chapitre!/span/p 


	10. 10) Résumer des événement

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="695951bb72a4d72dade6a6d84c96b2fb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Bonjour tout le monde, c'est Merya83 qui vous parle! Pour ce chapitre 10, j'ai décidé de survolé les prochains événement de l'histoire. En gros, quelque temps vont être vite passer et la situation de personnage également. Pourquoi? Tout simplement car il ne va pas se passer grand chose durant ces résumé et que cela ne mériterais pas vraiment de véritable chapitres sur le sujet. Bref, passons a l'histoire!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8a36948fbf58d9c02c5fbb08ed326c6"Sebastian, Grell et William on continuer leur long voyage. William et Sebastian on apprit a se supporter et a faire équipe. Ils se sont également beaucoup amélioré, physiquement. Mais, même si il ne le laisse pas paraitre, William ce sans de plus en plus déprimer. Il est également épuiser par se long vouyage, tout comme Sebastian d'ailleurs. Il reçoive se tant en tant la visite de Ronald Knox, un autre shinigami qui a pour but, lors de ses nombreuse visite, de rédiger un rapport a ses supérieur de la situation des deux shinigamis. Sebastian a appris a le connaitre et a apprécié le jeune dieux de la mort. Notre petit groupe a enfin réussi a rejoindre le village de Gap dans les alpes. La suite dans le prochain chapitre!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f92658006be43999fe9324ab638effc"Pour se qui est de Ciel, il s'ennuie énormément et il n'y a ni crime ni enquête pour satisfaire sa soifs incessante de problème a résoudre. Heureusement, il y a toujours Lau et Lidzy pour le distraire. Malgré tous, Ceil ne peut nié que l'absence de Sebastian laisse un grand vide dans le manoir. Il a d'ailleurs reçu lettre de Sebastian ( span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"au faite j'ai oublier de préciser que Sebastian avait envoyer la lettre, dsl... :,( )/span, la voici:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73bd1bcad8c4bea1cdfd1bd39b1feb95"Cher maître,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c30f09a11d88ee21a6df70a96fca58a4"je vous informe que mon voyage se passe fort bien, malgré que Grel Sutcliff ais décider de se joindre a moi pour le voyage, se qui ne me réjoui pas, mais j'ai bien et je pense que cela est une bonne chose dans le fond, comme sa lui pourras me protéger et m'apprendre la survie. Il c'est même déclarer être mon coach, mais je sais que s'est pour m'aider qu'il fait sa. Il m'accompagne car il va lui aussi dans les alpes, a la ville de Gap précisément. Au moment où je vous écrie cette lettre, nous nous sommes fait héberger par une charmante famille française. Et vous? Pourriez-vous me donner de vos nouvelles?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec7903afc4934c1755db0c79a9a94aa3"Votre dévoué serviteur, Sebastian Michaelis./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="258af908a52eac89df776f01d8d9689a"Ciel fut amusé d'apprendre que Grell l'accompagner pour son voyage. Il étais content que tout ailles pour le mieux pour son majordome. Il décidas alors de lui envoyer une lettre pour lui répondre et lui donner des nouvelles et surtout par ce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre a faire. Par la suite, ils se sont échanger deux lettre:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d0a9f5bd6d5dad391b8d973393c85be"Cher Sebastian,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6644d969a9bf82abc3c6bc08f05c4188"de mon côté, chez moi aussi tout va bien. Et c'est justement le problème: je m'ennuie a mourir... Pas une enquête a me mettre sous la dent! Si j'en est eu une: il y a des cadavres d'égoutier qui on était retrouver dans les égouts de Londres. Ils étaient totalement déchiqueter! Je due donc rendre visite a notre vieille ami, Undertaker. Mais je suis arriver en plein rendez-vous galant. Il sort avec une démone du nom de Shina, tu l'as connais? J'ai faillit me faire viré mais j'ai réussi a il tiré des informations sur les corps et aussi sur cette jeune fille! Il m'avait dit son nom, mais je l'ai oublier... Il m'a d'autre info, mais je ne m'en souvient plus span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"( il fait semblant d'avoir oublier pour garder la surprise a Sebastian )/span, et puis se n'étais pas très important. Lui est moi, pour se qu'il s'agit de l'enquête, avons conclu que le meurtrier étais un crocodile, car les morsures qu'on subit les égoutiers ne pouvait pas être l'oeuvre d'un humain et que les blessures étais très profonde. Nous nous sommes dit qu'il s'agissait d'un animal abandonné par son propriétaire. Lau nous a parler d'un grand collectionneur d'animaux, qui aurait la fâcheuse tendance a abandonné les animaux, un foi adulte car ils peuvent devenir dangereux. J'ai envoyer une lettre a la reine et le meurtrier n'étais pas un crocodile mais un alligator et il s'avère qu'il ait bien appartenu a ce collectionneur. J'espère que ton voyage se passe bien et que Grell n'est pas trop difficile a supporter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea133303b90dc843b8889da7c0cf46b5"Ton maître qui comte sur toi, Ciel Phantomhive./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a88d38fd7c86e463590ad35efc5cec70"La lettre suivante a était envoyer après que William se soit incrusté dans l'équipe ( ainsi que Ronald en quelque sorte ):/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a57ab6d78d7d3e534d1985a6af693300"Cher jeune maître,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4df0cbd94c084a08d10c3a72057b1c72"je pansais que rien ne pouvais être pires que de vivre avec Grell Sutcliff, mais cette idée étais bien naïve de ma part: William T Spears nous a rejoins pour notre voyage, car il a lui aussi étais victime de cette maladie, ses supérieurs l'on donc envoyer accompagner Grell Sutcliff, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Mais une épreuve difficile nous a fait comprendre que nous devions nous serrez les coudes, être une vraie équipe pour nous en sortir tout les deux car, avant cette événement, c'étais "chacun pour soit". J'ai donc due apprendre a le supporter. Plus tard, le shinigami Ronald Knox c'est lui aussi incrusté en quelque sorte. Il nous rendre visite de temps en temps pour faire un rapport de la situation des ses deux collègues a ses supérieur. Sinon, au moment ou je vous envoie cette lettre, nous ne sommes plus très loin des alpes et nous devrions arriver a la ville de Gap dans deux semaine environs. A part sa, malgré le fait que cela nous épuise beaucoup William et moi, les entraînements de notre "coach pamplemousse" est très fructueux et nous avons regagner de bonne condition physique. Les conditions de vie ne son pas toujours facile car nous sommes en plaine hiver mais je tien le coup, malgré toute les épreuves que l'on a surmonter./p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e036902c96d9cd41ce6e8000f10368f7"Votre fidèle majordome, Sebastian Michaelis./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7048e60d6c0d5a6cb14726e41235bf0b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Bon voilà le résumer de se qui c'est passer après et on se revoie dans le prochain chapitre!/span/p 


	11. 11) Jusqu'en enfer

Sebastian:

Enfin! Nous sommes enfin arrivé au village de Gap! Se fut un grand soulagement pour nous 4 ( j'ai inclue Ronald ). Quand nous sommes arrivé, Grell a annoncer en regardant son livre des dieux de la mort:

\- Eh bien! Moi qui panser que nous allions être en retard, nous sommes arriver en avance de deux semaine!

-Quoi?! Deux semaine?! S'exclame William. Mais qu'allons nous faire pendant tout se temps?

\- Je sais pas pour toi mais moi je vais m'amuser un petit peut! Déclare Grell.

\- Tu vas faire quoi? Demande le curieux Ronald.

\- Je vais explorer les environs! Sa te dit de m'accompagner? Lui propose le dieux de ma mort pamplemousse.

\- Avec plaisir! Répond le rouquin.

De son côté, William se sens mis a part, alors il demande:

\- Je peut venir avec vous?

\- Heuuu... Sa risque d'être compliquer, Will... Répond Grell un peut gêner.

\- Je sais se que tu pourrais pendant notre absence! Tu pourrais essayer de te fondre parmi les hommes!

\- Me fondre... Parmi les hommes?

\- Oui car après se voyage, quand nous serons de retour a Londres, on pourras pas rester avec toi! Il va falloir que tu apprennes a te débrouiller sans nous.

\- Mais je ne serais pas seul, Sebastian va rester lui aussi.

A se moment là, j'ai eu un pincement au cœur pour William. Il a oublier que moi aussi, je doit partir. Je me suis sentis triste pour Will, il va devoir supporter les hommes pendant deux semaine tout seul. Mais quand j'y pense, moi je vais devoir supporter la solitude, et ni Grell, ni Ronald ne seras là pour m'aider a me relever si je tombe.

\- Je suis désoler William, mais moi aussi je doit partir, pour la rencontrer, tu sais... Lui répondis-je un peut gêner.

\- Ah, c'est vrai... Répond-t-il un peut triste.

\- Mais je suis sur que tu vas t'en sortir! Lui dis-je en lui posant ma main sur son épaule pour le rassuré.

Il semblais étonner de la gentillesse dont je lui est fait par. En même temps, c'est vrai que cela ne me ressemble pas! De toute façon, j'ai l'impression d'avoir changer.

\- T'en fait pas, tu seras pas le seul a être seul! Lui dis-je pour le réconforter.

Et c'était vrai. J'aillais être bien plus seul que lui en plus.

\- Cependant... Repris-je. Je pense que je vais rester un ou deux jour ici, histoire de me reposer un peut avant l'épreuve final.

\- Bon! S'exclame Grell. On devrais trouver un hôtel avant qu'il ne fasse nuit.

\- Il a raison, dit Ronald.

Nous nous sommes alors mis a chercher un hôtel pour passer la soirée. Pendant que nous marchions, William me demande:

\- Dit, Sebastian, tu croie que tu pourrais m'apprendre a m'intégrè parmi les humains pendant les jours ou tu reste?

\- Si tu veux, lui répondis-je.

Nous avons trouver un hôtel pour passer la nuit. On avait le choix: soit une chambre individuel ou soit une chambre pour deux. La chambre pour deux étais moins chère donc nous avons réserve deux chambre pour deux personnes. Le problème étant: qui allait dormir avec qui? Nous avons eu un long débat sur le sujet:

\- Je panse qu'il faudrait mieux que je dorme avec Sebastian, dis William par ici.

\- Non, je pense qu'il faut mieux que tu dorme avec Grell, dis Ronald par là.

Ce long débat a aboutie a: William et Grell dans la première chambre et moi et Ronald dans l'autre. Je pense qu'il aurait étais plus judicieux que Ronald et Grell dorme en semble comme il vont rester en semble toute la journée, mais bon... Le soir est tombé, Ronald et moi nous changeons chacun son tour pour nous mettre en pyjama, se sont des pyjama prêter par l'hôtel comme nous n'avons les nôtres.

\- Au faite Sebastian, c'est qui cette fille que tu dois rencontrer? Elle est jolie? Me demande Ronald qui étais en train d'enlever sa chemise.

\- Pour dire vrai, je ne sais même pas a quoi elle ressemble, je ne connais que son nom.

\- Ah oui? Alors pourquoi partir si loin pour draguer une fille que tu ne connais même pas?

\- Je ne vais pas la draguer, juste lui poser quelque question au sujet de cette maladie, Undertaker me l'as recommander car elle aurais déjà étais atteinte de ce phénomène et elle saurait pas mal de chose sur le sujet. Elle est aussi mon seul espoir pour peut être me guérir de ce fléau.

\- Mmh, je vois... Mais si elle a étais atteinte de cette maladie, cela veut dire que c'est une shinigami! Ou une démone.

\- Oui, c'est effectivement une démone.

\- Et où habite cette démone?

\- Tout en haut du Mont Blanc, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

\- Ah ouais, pas facile a choper la nana. Au faite, tu devrais t'acheter des vêtement plus chaud, dans se cas!

\- Oui je sais, c'est se que j'avais l'intention de faire. Mais au faite... Dis je.

Je réfléchis un coup et regard Ronald inquiet.

\- Et William? Comment il va s'en sortir sans argent?

\- Ah, j'y avait pas réfléchis... C'est un problème, effectivement.

\- Et vous, d'où vient tout votre argent?

\- C'est nos supérieur qui nous les files.

\- Ah, je suis soulagé, par se que si William se retrouvais sans argent...

\- Il y a une faille dans notre réglementaire. Les shinigamis redevenue mortel a cause de cette maladie, n'ont aucune aide, ils n'ont même pas le droit de rester dans notre monde. C'est pour sa que William a rejoins Grell pour qu'il ne soit pas tout seul et qu'il apprenne a se débrouiller dans le monde des humains.

\- Ah oui je vois, sa situation est en faite bien plus compliquer que la mienne...

\- C'est ça.

\- Mais... N'a t-il pas de proche dans le monde des humains? Ou plutôt des amis?

\- Non, il n'a que nous.

Après cette longue discutions, nous nous sommes coucher. Mais, avant de nous endormir, il m'a demander:

\- T'en pense quoi des femmes?

\- Pardon?

\- T'en pense quoi des femmes? Me redemande-t-il.

-Ben... J'en pense que c'est bien.

\- Ouah, quelle long discoure. Répond-il ironique. Tu pourrait pas développer?

\- Demain, lui dis-je avant de m'endormir.

Le lendemain, après avoir pris notre petit déjeuner, Ronald me redemande:

\- Alors?

\- Alors quoi?

\- T'en pense quoi des femmes?

\- J'en pense que sans femmes, il n'y aurait pas d'homme et qu'elles sont souvent sous estimé par rapport au homme.

\- Tu t'intéresse pas trop au fille toi! Tu t'intéresse a quoi du coup?

\- Aux âmes.

\- Quoi?

\- Aux âmes.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, t'es un démon.

Après cette (inutile) conversation, je suis partie acheter des vêtement plus chaud et de l'équipement supplémentaire. Quand tout fut près, je suis aller faire mes adieux aux shinigamis. Je l'aurais donner rendez-vous a la sortie du village. Quand j'y suis venue, ils étais tous là. Grell et Ronald me regarder de leur yeux vert alors que William me regarder avec ses yeux bleu. D'ailleurs, il a perdue l'habitude de se coiffer et il avait donc les cheveux en pagaille. Chacun a leur tour, ils sont venue me dire au revoir a leur manière. C'est Grell qui ouvra la marche, en serrant fort dans ces bras :

\- Au revoir et bonne chance, Sebas-chan... Et surtout tâche de revenir en un seul morceaux, notre belle histoire d'amour ne fait que commencer!

J'étais gêner. Très gêner. Encore plus gêner quand j'ai vue les deux autres garçon se foutre de ma gueule derrière nous. Grell se retourna en leur envoya un regard meurtrier, et ils ont tout de suite cesser de rire. Puis, ce fut le tour de Ronald:

\- Bon voyage, Sebastian, disait-t-il en me tapotant l'épaule, et n'oublie pas de me présenter cette nana quand tu l'auras rencontrer!

"Il ne pense qu'aux fille, celui-là..." Me suis-je dis. Puis, pour terminer, se fut le tour de William de me faire ses adieux. Pour dire vrai, l'étais curieux de voire qu'elle type d'adieux il allais me faire. Il s'avance vers moi et me dit:

\- Bonne chance, sous merde et fait attention a toi!

\- Depuis quand tu t'attache a une sous merde? Lui demande-id-je.

\- Depuis que j'ai fait équipe avec toi.

Même si il semble froid, je suis sur que je vais lui manquer. Puis je me suis mis en marche. Avant de disparaitre dans la forêt, je leur dis une dernière fois:

\- Au revoir!

C'est le début d'une aventure où je suis livré a moi même, ou personnes n'entendras mes cris de détresse, ou la nature est mettre de mon destin. Peut être que je ne révérais jamais mon maître, mais si je dois mourir demain, je mourrais en paix car, jusqu'aux bout, je me serais battue pour lui. Et puis, de toute façon, nous nous reverrons en enfer. Et si je meurt, qui viendras me montrer ma lanterne cinématique? Grell? Ronald? Ou peut être William? Sinon, un autre shinigami? Que je meurt ou pas, je ne connaitrais jamais la réponse a cette question. Plein de question défile dans ma tête, certainement pour tuer mon ennui. Je continue de marcher entre les sapins enneiger et les flocon de neige qui descende silencieusement du ciel. L'aire est tellement froid que, a chaque fois que je respire, j'ai l'impression d'avaler de l'eau geler. Mes cheveux noir se gèle et mes mains se paralyse. La seul berceuse qui m'endors le soir et le chant des loup de la pleine lune. Tendis que je souffre en silence, les montagnes me regarde de haut, silencieuse. Je finis par arriver dans un petit village percher dans les montagnes de glace. Leurs accueille et tout aussi froid que ces montagne. J'ai beaux frappé a toute les portes, personnes n'a pitié de moi, a l'exception d'une jeune femmes et son fils. Je suis aller a cette maison en dernier car elle étais la plus pauvre du village et je penser donc que, comme la personne qui habiter n'avez pas assez d'argent pour m'offrir de la nourriture, elle ne voudrait pas de moi. Mais je fut surpris de voir une femmes m'ouvrir en souriant:

\- Entrez! Me dis t-elle.

Quand je suis entrez dans la maison, je vue un petit garçon, assis sur une chaise, immobile. Quand je suis venue le saluer, il ne me regardas même pas, ne dit rien et ne bougeas pas. Je lui dis alors:

\- Bonjour, mon grand.

Il tourna la tête dans tout les sens, comme si il chercher d'où venait le bruit. Ses yeux étais vide, dénuer d'émotion.

\- Il est aveugle et muet, me dis sa mère.

\- Je vois... Je m'appel Sebastian Michaelis, merci de m'avoir accueilli chez vous.

\- De riens! Je m'appel Bénédicte.

\- Sans vouloir être indiscret, ou est son père? Lui demande-je.

\- Il est partie chasser il y a trois semaine, et il n'est jamais revenue.

\- Oh, je suis désoler.

\- Venez, je vais vous conduire a votre chambre.

Nous sommes montez a l'étage. Il y avait de la paille par terre, avec trois couverture. Le plafond étais plutôt bas.

\- Vous dormirez ici me dit elle en me montrant la couverture la plus a gauche.

\- Très bien, répondis-je.

Nous sommes redescendue puis elle demandas de m'assoir. Elle se mit a faire a préparer le dîner, je lui demande:

\- Comment s'appel t-il?

\- Noa. Me répond-elle.

\- Et qu'elle âge a t-il?

\- 6 ans.

\- Comment vous vous en sortez sans votre mari?

\- Nous utilisons toute nos provision rassembler durant l'été. Et vous, vous venez d'où?

\- De Londres.

\- De Londres? C'est drôlement loin! Qu'est ce qui vous amènes si loin de chez vous?

\- Je suis un grand explorateur, et j'aime découvrir de nouvelle terre lointaine. Et aujourd'hui, je par a la conquête du Mont Blanc.

\- Ouah, c'est drôlement risquer en cette saison!

\- D'ailleurs, je suis un peut perdue, pourriez-vous me dires qu'elle chemin prendre pour y arriver au plus vite?

\- Il y a deux chemin a la sortie du village: un qui part vers le sommet de la montagne et l'autre qui descend dans la vallée. Suivez celui qui vas verre la vallée. Après deux jour de marche, vous aller arriver a un autre village. A partir de là, il y a un grand sentier qui part vers le Mont Blanc. D'ailleurs, si il arrête de neiger d'ici demain, vous pourriez l'apercevoir en partant.

\- Je vois, merci pour ces bon conseilles!

Nous avons manger et nous nous sommes coucher. Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris quelque chose sur les humain: se ne sont pas forcément les plus riches les plus généreux, au contraire! Puis, je me suis endormie. D'ailleurs, j'ai rêver cette nuit. J'ai revue le moment où j'ai donner des conseille a William pour s'intégrer aux humains. Il m'écoutai attentivement et il me posai des questions de temps en temps. Cette conversation remonte a deux semaine. D'ailleurs, en se moment même, Grell doit être en train de récupérer les âmes des malheureux habitant de se village. Quand j'y pense, il ne ma même pas dit pourquoi autant de monde allait mourir. Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveiller de bonheur. Bénédicte et son fils étais déjà lever. Après avoir pris un bon petit déjeuner, je me prépare a partir. Quand je suis fin près, Bénédicte et Noa vienne me dire au revoir.

\- Bonne chance, Sebastian, au revoir! Me dit-elle en me fessant signe de la main.

\- Au revoir et merci! Leurs répondis-je.

Je me met en marche quand soudain:

\- Sebastian, assister!

Elle court vers moi et me dis:

\- Tu vois se rocher là haut? Dis t-elle en me pointant un gros rocher du doigt. Si tu grimpe dessus, tu pourras voir le Mont Blanc! Le temps et plutôt claire, tu devrais pouvoir l'apercevoir. Mais ne sois pas déçu si tu ne voit pas le sommet car celui si est presque toujours recouvert de nuage.

\- D'accord, merci!

Je me met en route vers ce fameux rocher, grimpe dessus et admire la vue magnifique qui s'offrir a moi: le Mont Blanc, il est devant moi et m'attend patiemment. Les cheveux dans le vent, j'admire le Mont, qui a la tête dans les nuages, et la vallée éclairer par les premiers rayons du soleil. Puis, je redescend et me remet en route. Après être arriver au village dans la vallée, je décide d'y passer la nuit avant l'ultime épreuve. Après un repos mérité, j'ai suivie les conseilles d'une vielle dames qui m'a indiquer la route a suivre. Après une journée de marche, je suis arrivée au pied de la montagne et sans hésitation, je me suis mis en route. Mais pendant cette montée tortueuse, je me suis poser une question: comment vais-je faire pour la trouver? Si elle habite là haut, a quoi ressemble sa maison? Et si Undertake m'avait mentis a son sujet? Je peut pas répondre a ses question avec certitude mais la seul certitude que j'ai a se sujet c'est que si Undertaker m'a mentis, je vais le tuer! La monter est longue, très longue, et l'aire devient de plus en plus froid en plus d'être de plus en plus rare. Je suis maintenant arriver a la limite entre la forêt de sapin et la neige éternelle des haut sommets. Je décide de camper a cette dernière limite avant la journée décisif de demain où je peut trouver qu'une seul chose: cette démone ou la mort.

Sa y ais, le jour décisif est enfin arriver. Je réunis toute mes forces avant de me remettre en route. Pas de chance, il fait une tempête effroyable et je ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de mon nez! Impossible de trouver une fille dans de tel condition. Je perd espoir, petit a petit. Mon corps se transforme en glace, chaque pas devient une douleur insupportable et mes forces, si durement rassembler, s'épuise peut a peut. Puis, je m'effondre, dans cette immense étendue de neige éternelle. Impossible de me relever. Je revoie des images de mon passer, je revoie mon maître, Grell, William et Ronald. "Non, je ne peut pas abandonnée, pas maintenant! Il faut que j'avance, a tous pris!" Me dis-je en voyant toute ses images défiler. Je me relève, plus motiver que jamais, mais plus faible. Je me raccroche a se fil d'araignée alors que je suis fond du gouffre, a la porte des enfers. Cette force... Elle est propre aux humains. Mon maître en parle souvent, de cette force. Il faut que je l'utilise! Peut être pas pour moi, mais pour lui où pour Grell, Ronald ou même William. Sa m'aie bien égale de mourir, pour mon maître, j'irais jusqu'en enfer! Soudain, je m'effondre a nouveaux, incapable de bouger tétaniser par le froid. Puis, je me rappel de se que m'a dit William: "Le Mont Blanc est tellement haut que même les dieux de la mort n'oses pas s'y aventuré et les âmes des pauvres humain imprudent qui s'y aventure ne connaîtrons jamais l'enfer ni le paradis, condamné errer pour éternité". Je vais errer pour l'éternité, moi qui croyais être a la porte des enfers, j'en suis bien loin! Je vais mourir ici, sans jamais connaitre le repos éternelle. "C'est la moindre des sacrifices, quand on est au service de la maison Phantomhive." Me suis-je dis. J'ai relever une dernière fois la tête avant de rendre mon dernier souffle, et je vus une silhouette, une silhouette se tenait devant moi, immobile. Mais trop tard, c'est la fin.


	12. 12) L'héritage d'un ami perdue

Wiliam T Spears:

Depuis que Sebastian est partie, je me sens horriblement seul et mis a l'écart par Grell et Ronald. Heureusement, Sebastian m'a donner de bon conseille pour me fondre parmi les hommes. C'est vrai que cela peut paraître complètement con qu'un shinigami ( sachant que les shinigamis étais humain avant ) n'arrive pas se fondre parmi des humains en plus de recevoir des conseille d'un démon. Le premier conseille du démon étais de me trouver un travaille. Alors, c'est se que je fit: je me suis mis a arpenter les rues a la recherche d'un job. J'ai est finalement trouver un: déneigeur. C'est pas le meilleur boulot du monde, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis payer a la journée et, comme il neige beaucoup en se moment, je suis plutôt bien payer. Mais Grell et Ronald on la gentillesse de me ramener a manger quand ils rentrent le soir, j'économise donc mon argent. Tout c'est bien passer les deux premières semaines. Mais il y a eu une énorme avalanche qui a recouvert une partie du village. Quand je me suis fait réveiller par un énorme bruit se matin là, j'ai regarder par la fenêtre et j'ai vue une énorme avalanche se diriger droit vers le village. C'est étonnant car nous sommes dans la vallée. Je regarde la montagne d'où provient l'avalanche: apparemment, elle est partie de très haut dans la montagne et a pris beaucoup de volume et de vitesse. Puis, je vois Grell et Ronald sur le toit d'en-face en train de discuter, leurs faux en main:

\- Et ben! Elle est énorme, cette avalanche! Dit Grell.

\- Combien va-t-il y avoir de mort? Demande Ronald.

\- Une centaine, répond Grell. La plus part vont mourir ensevelis, mais le reste va périr étouffer et coincée dans leur maison.

\- Dans se cas, William va avoir du boulot!

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire! Répond Grell.

\- Tien, il est réveiller! Dis t-il en se tournant vers moi.

\- Salut! Dis-il en me fessant signe.

\- Alors, c'est le grand jour? Leurs demandais-je.

\- Et ouais! Me répond Grell.

Il se tournas vers l'avalanche et rajoute:

\- Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas? D'ailleurs, tu devrais t'habiller, tu vas avoir du boulot!

\- Tu as raison! Lui dis-je avant d'enfiler mes vêtement le plus vite que j'ai pu.

Je me suis habiller de vêtement chaud que j'ai acheter il y a peut et d'une écharpe bien épaisse. Quand je fut prêt, l'avalanche déferler déjà sur la ville. Les gens courais pour échapper a l'avalanche tendis que moi, je restais au milieu, muni de ma faux et quand le moment est venue, je me propulse avec ma faux sur le toit alors que la neige s'apprêtais a m'emporter. De là-haut, je cherche des gens qui se serais fait emporter par la neige. Soudain, je vois un petit garçon en train de se débattre pour sortir du flot infernal de la neige qui l'engloutis. Alors, je le repêche avec ma faux et le pose a coter de moi de moi. Il est totalement épuisé, alors qui reprend sous souffle, je lui demande tout en gardant un œil se la neige qui dévale la rue:

\- Est ce que sa va?

\- Oui, et c'est grâce a vous, merci!

\- Mais de riens.

Tout les deux, nous attendions que l'avalanche soit passer pour pouvoir ce fut le cas, nous sommes redescendue. Le petit garçon se mis a courir dans l'épaisse couche de neige en direction d'un maison dont la porte d'entrée et bloquer par la neige. Il se met a creuser pour pouvoir faire sortir les personnes bloquer a l'intérieur. Je le rejoins vite. Quand nous avions fait un passage assez grand pour pouvoir passer, une femme est sortie de la maison et le petit garçon c'est jeter dessus en criant "Maman!". Celle qui semblais être sa mère crias a son tour:

\- Timmy! Tu est sais et sauf, quelle bonheur!

\- Oui, c'est grâce au monsieur qui ma sauver la vie! Dis t-il en me pointant du doigt.

\- Merci beaucoup! Me dis t-elle en me souriant.

"Quelle ironie! Un dieux de la mort qui sauve des vie." Me dis-je. Puis, pour le reste de la journée, je me suis mis a aider les malheurs coincer sous la neige. Malgré tout mes efforts, il m'est arriver de retrouver des cadavres. Alors, j'ai fait un tas de tout ses cadavres. D'autres hommes sont venue m'aider. Puis, j'ai croiser Grell est je lui est dis l'emplacement du tas de mort pour qu'il puisse faucher l'âme des morts. Vers la fin de la journée, le maire, celui qui m'a recruter, me dis:

\- Dis donc, toi, t'es sensé déneiger! Qu'est ce tu fou là?

\- Pardonner moi, monsieur, j'aidais juste les gens coincer dans la neige...

\- C'est bon, je veux pas d'excuse a deux balle! Met toi au boulot et tu ne rentreras pas chez toi sans avoir terminer!

\- Toute la ville?

\- Oui, toute la ville! Et ou est passer ta pelle?

\- Dans ma chambre... Lui répondis-je en baissant le regard.

\- Incapable, dépêche toi!

Il allais faire demi-tour pour rentrer chez lui quand je lui dis:

\- Et si j'en ais pas envie?

\- Hein, qu'est se que t'a dis? Je suis pas sur d'avoir bien entendue!

\- Vous avez très bien entendue, je démissionne!

\- Quoi?! Mais vous pouvez pas démissionner comme ça!

\- Vous voulez tester pour voir?

\- Euh, non! Mais pourquoi vous voulez démissionner?!

\- Désoler mais, je n'aime pas qu'on me traite comme un chien, en plus de faire des heures supplémentaire non rémunérer de nuit! Au revoir. Dis-je avant de faire demi-tour.

\- Attend! S'il te plais, écoute moi!

Je m'arrête et l'écoute tout en restant dos a lui.

\- Et si je triple ton salaire?

\- Mais encore?

\- E-Et si tu arrive a dégager toute la ville cette nuit, je le multiplie par 10!

\- Très bien, j'accepte le défi, dis-je avant de partir en courant vers l'hôtel.

Quand j'y suis arriver, Grell et Ronald étais affaler sur leur lit en disant:

\- Quelle journée! Dis Grell.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire! Répond Ronald.

\- Et, les gas, j'ai besoins de votre aider!

\- Quoi, qu'est ce y a? Me demande Grell.

\- Mon patron m'a proposer un défie: si j'arrive a en lever toute le neige cette nuit, mon salaire seras multiplier par 10!

\- Oui, c'est super, et en quoi sa nous concerne? Demande Ronald.

\- Vous pourriez m'aider?

\- Et on y gagne quoi, nous?

\- Vous avez déjà ramasser toute les âmes de la liste?

\- Ben non. Leur corps doivent être ensevelis sous la neige.

\- Ben justement, comme sa, ci vous m'aidez, vous pourriez retrouver les corps manquant!

\- Mmmmh, intéressant... C'est d'accord, t'en panse quoi, Ronald? Demande Grell.

\- Mmm... On est vraiment obliger? Demande le jeune shinigami la tête dans son cousin.

\- Oui, remue toi un peut!

\- Bon d'accord...

Puis, toute la nuit, nous avons travailler sans relâche et quand le maire est sortie de chez lui, il étais stupéfait de l'énorme tas de neige a l'entrée de la ville et les rues déneiger de Gap. Puis, quand je suis venue le voir ( a moitie endormis ), je lui est dis:

\- C'est bon, j'ai fini... *bâillement*

\- C-Comment avez-vous fait?!

Trop tard, je me suis déjà endormis.

\- Hein, quoi?! Dis-je en me réveillant. Vous attendez quoi pour me donner mon argent, j'aimerais bien aller me coucher moi.

\- O-Oui tout de suite!

Il courras a sa maison et est revenue en me tendant l'argent et en me disant:

\- Le compte est bon!

J'ai compter puis j'ai fait demi-tour en disant:

\- Merci et bonne nuit!

Puis, je suis rentrer a l'hôtel. Quand je suis passer a coter de la chambre de Ronald et Grell, il étais déjà affaler sur lit, je leurs dis:

\- Merci les gas et bonne nuit!..

\- Bonne nuit!.. On répondus les deux chiffes molles affaler sur leur lit.

Puis, je suis aller dormir a mon tour. Quand je me suis réveiller, il étais déjà tard, 21h environs. Quand je suis sortie de ma chambre pour aller voir les garçon, il y avait une lettre devant la porte de ma chambre. Je la ramassa et lit a voix haute:

\- Chère Will, nous avons du partir sans toi a Londres car nous avons des âmes a récupérer là bas, nous nous sommes mis en route sans toi. Nous sommes vraiment désoler mais nous n'avons pas le choix. De toute façon, on sais que tu va bien te débrouiller tout seul. Au pire, attend Sebastian ( si il rentre un jour ). Bonne chance mon Willy!

Tes fidèles amis et coéquipier, Grell Sutcliff et Ronald Knox

Je fut très toucher quand j'ai vue marquer "fidèles amis". Ils me manque déjà. Je sens seul, a présent et je n'est pas envie de dormir. La solitude, c'est comme un énorme poids que l'on porte sur les épaule, qui s'alourdit petit a petit, un peut comme Grell. Du coup me je me suis demander dans combien de temps Sebastian devrais revenir si il revient un jour. Je me suis rendue au bar du coin demander des information. J'ai interpeller le premier venue ( de préférence quelqu'un qui n'a pas beaucoup bus ):

\- Excuser moi monsieur, savez-vous combien de temps il faut pour aller haut Mont Blanc?

\- Deux semaine et demi, deux semaine pour les courageux qui veule monter tout en haut.

\- Merci! Lui répondis-je.

Je me suis mis a faire le calcule: Il y a deux semaine que Sebastian est partie donc logiquement, il devrait rentrer dans deux semaines. Mais... Comme il va passer chez cette fille, peut être qu'il va y dormir. Et il auras peut être du retard a cause des tempête de neige... Bon, j'attends trois semaine, pas un jour de plus! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais foutre pendant trois semaine? Surtout maintenant, je n'est pas sommeil. Peut être... Ah, non, faut pas que je tombe là dedans comme une vulgaire mouche dans une toile d' araignée. Mais... Cela me permettre d'oublier ma solitude, et j'ai assez d'argent pour me le permettre. Bon, ma décision est prise! Je m'assoie sur une chaise devant le contoire et demande une bière et puis quand j'ai fini une deuxième puis ainsi de suite jusqu'à que je sois totalement bourrée. L'alcool vous fait oublier votre solitude et tout vos autres problème. Quand j'y pense, c'est la premier fois de ma vie que je me suis autant bourrée la gueule. Quand je suis rentrée a l'hôtel, a l'aube, je marchais de travers et j'avais les cheveux et les habits en vraque. Je me suis a-peine allonger sur mon lit que je me suis endormis. Du coup, je suis arriver en retard au boulot avec un horrible mal de crâne. Se fut ma routine pour quelque temps.

Sebastian:

Qu'est ce que c'est que cette lumière blanche? Attend... Lumière blanche?! Mais je suis un démon, je suis censé aller en enfer, pas au paradis! Mais?... Quel est cette chose dorée devant moi? Ah, je ne vois rien tout est flou? Par contre, j'ai un de ses mal de crâne! Mais attend, de la douleur? Je serais toujours en vie? Impossible, je me suis évanoui dans la neige, et il n'y avais personne... Cette silhouette! Appartient t-elle a la personnes qui m'a sauver la vie? J'essaye de distingué se qu'il y a devant moi, puis, petit a petit, je vois apparaitre une personnes devant. Celle-ci me regarde et me demande:

\- Tu t'es enfin réveiller, tout va bien? Me demande une voix féminine.

C'est, bon, je vois normalement maintenant. Je me relève du lit sur le-quelle je me trouve et regarde l'étrange jeune fille qui se tien devant moi: elle des yeux dorée dont la couleur est bien plus belle que celle de Claude et l'œil de droite est cachée par une mèche de ses cheveux blanc, dont une seul mèche est de couleur noir situé sur la droite. Elle est plutôt grande et fine et se qui m'a frappé c'est qu'elle est habillée intégralement de blanc.

\- Où suis-je? Lui demandais-je.

\- Tu es dans une grotte gelé de Mont Blanc, protéger de la tempête.

\- Est vous, qui êtes vous?

\- Je suis celle que tu cherche, Sebastian Michaelis.

\- Vous connaissez mon nom?!

\- Bien sur, en tant que collègue, il faut bien qu'on se connaisse!

\- Vous êtes une démone?

\- Oui, est plus précisément celle que tu recherche.

\- Vous êtes la fameuse démone qui habite en haut du Mont Blanc?!

\- Par ce que tu ne l'avais pas encore deviner? Katana Okami, mais tu peut m'appeler Kata. Après tout, tu a forcément déjà entendue parler de moi.

\- Désoler mais je n'ai jamais entendue parler de toi... Lui dis-je un peut gêner.

"Elle se la pète un peut a croire qu'elle est connue..."

\- Ah, je suis bête! Tu ne me connais pas sous se nom là, quel nouille! Non, le gens me reconnaisse sous le nom de KO!

\- Quoi?! La légendaire KO, la démone au pouvoir destructeur, véritable légende vivante?!

\- Oh, tu me fait trop d'honneur! Oui, c'est bien moi!

\- Pourquoi Undertaker ne me l'a pas dis?

\- Le connaissant, il voulais te faire une surprise!

\- Sacré Undertaker...

\- Tu l'as dis...

\- Au faite, tu connais Undertaker?!

\- Bah oui, je le connais, tu crois vraiment qu'il t'aurais envoyer chez quelqu'un qui connais pas?

\- Pas faut... Au faite, Katana...

\- Surtout, pas de jeux de mot sur mon nom, m'interrompe-t-elle, sa a tendance a m'énerver.

\- Promis! Répondis-je. Peut-tu me parler de cette maladie? Comment fait-t-on pour en guérir?

\- Désoler de te l'annoncer mais il n'y a pas de remède pour cette maladie, sa partiras avec le temps. Moi, j'ai vécue 50 ans avec cette maladie, c'est pas beaucoup a l'échelle d'un démon.

\- Mais sa fait beaucoup a l'échelle d'un homme!

\- Oui est alors?

\- J'ai fait un pacte avec un humain, *montre la marque du pacte sur sa main*, et je dois le protéger mais a cause de cette maladie, je ne pourrais pas le protéger!

\- Ni manger son âme.

\- Quoi?! C'est pas vrai, c'est un cauchemars. Au faite, comment connais tu mon nom d'humain.

\- Undertaker, a ton avis.

\- Comment je vais m'en sortir du coup... En plus, Grell est Ronald on déjà due rentrer a Londres, et du coup, qu'est devenue William? Et si il m'attend toujours a Gap?

\- De quoi tu parle? Me demande-t-elle.

\- Désoler, je réfléchissais a voix haute. J'ai une connaissance shinigami qui est atteint de cette maladie lui aussi est qui m'a accompagner durant une partie du voyage. A la base, on étais trois a voyager de Londres jusqu'aux Alpes: Grell Sutcliff, une connaissance shinigami qui étais envoyer en mission a Gap et William T Spears, un shinigami atteint de cette maladie qui nous a rejoins en cour de route. Il y a Ronald Knox, un autres shinigami, qui nous rendez visite se temps en temps.

\- Ah, c'est pas cool pour un shinigami d'avoir cette maladie. En plus que leur système rejette tous les dieux de la mort atteint de cette maladie, ils on tendance a être suicidaire...

\- Quoi, suicidaire?! J'aurais jamais due le laisser seul...

"Depuis quand je me fais du soucie pour William, moi? Sa devient de pire en pire..." Me dis-je.

\- Au faite, pourquoi tu t'habille tout en blanc? C'est rare chez un démon!

\- Oh, sa, c'est de famille. Une habitude que m'a donner mon père. Tu l'as connue, d'ailleurs.

Non, non, c'est impossible! Sa ne peut pas êtres sa fille, c'est impossible! Attend... Okami, c'est son nom de famille! Mon dieux, il a eu une fille! En plus, elle est devenue une légende vivante des démons!

\- C-C'est impossible... Ton père serais t-il... Marco Okami? Lui demandais-je encore sous le choque de la révélation.

\- Tout juste!

\- Mais Marco est mort!

\- Oui, mais après qu'il m'est conçue. Tu connaissais ma mère, n'est ce pas?

\- Tu veux dire... Antoinette?!

\- Et oui!

\- C'est incroyable, je n'auras jamais crue qu'Antoinette auras eu une fille!

\- Je sais mais pourtant je suis bien là! T'as besoins de combien de temps encore pour te remettre du choc?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Marco Okami, mon cher ami... Tu étais unique en ton genre. Tu t'habiller tout en blanc tant que des fois, des gens t'ont pris un ange! Tu te vexé quand on te le disait car tu déteste les anges plus que tout! Le lion blanc qui vivais en toi étais unique. Tu possédais une crinière blanche immaculé mais tu n'as jamais hésiter a la salir, d'ailleurs, c'était ton gros défaut... Tu t'habillais tout de blanc mais tu te tâcher tout le temps! Incorrigible, tu avais 2000 ans alors que je n'en avais que 1000... Avant de te rencontrer, le manger toute les âmes sur mon passage, un vrai trou. Puis, quand je t'ai rencontrer, ma vie a littéralement changer. Tu avais beau être un grand et fière lion, tu avais un cœur immense, un peut trop d'ailleurs. Tu avais des tendances suicidaire, comme tout les démons quoi, mais toi, tu avais tendance a vouloirs sacrifier ta propre vie pour venir en aide a tes amis. C'est se qui a provoqué ta chute. Se jour là, nous étions tout les deux, comme d'habitude, quand se dieux de la mort nous a attaquer sans raison. Il étais trop fort pour moi, j'étais a terre a se moment là, il allais m'achevais avec sa faux quand tu t'es interposer et tu a sacrifier ta vie pour sauver la mienne. Quand il t'a tuer, j'étais remplis de rage et j'ai tuer a son tour le dieux de la mort. Toi qui apprécié les shinigami, tu t'ai fait trahir. Depuis se jour là, je n'ai jamais pue le pardonner aux dieux de la mort. Tu m'avais pourtant dis que tu resterais toujours a mes coter pour me protéger, et depuis se sombre jour, je n'est plus crue a ses paroles. Mais aujourd'hui, j'y crois car j'ai en face de moi ta fille et je te promet que je la protègerais a tout pris. J'en fais le serment!


	13. 13) La démone s'incruste

Sebastian:

Je n'en revient pas. Cette fille, en face de moi, c'est la fille de Marco! Elle a un air aussi innocent que se père alors que, comme celui-ci, elle a un pouvoir meurtrier. Marco, lui, quand il étais en colère, il dégager une auras maléfique, certainement la plus maléfique qu'il ma étais donner de sentir. Il devenais tout noir, ses cheveux comme ses habit, et il obtenais un pouvoir immense. Les peut de fois où je l'ai vue dans un tel êtas, j'étais presque apeuré de lui découvrir une tel rage. Une fois, son auras maléfique avait pris la forme d'un lion qui reproduisait tout ses mouvement: quand il courais, le lion courais derrière lui, quand il crier de rage, le lion rugissait et quand il sautais, il bondissait a son tour. Et sa fille, a quel point lui ressemble-t-elle?

\- Katana, j'aimerais apprendre a mieux te connaitre, lui déclarais-je.

\- Moi aussi, Sebastian. Après tout, tu es tout se qui me reste de mon père.

\- C'est bizarre mais je ressens la même chose a ton égard, tu es tous se qui me reste de ton père.

Elle souris et dis:

\- Alors je pense que toute ces raison nous démontre bien que nous devons devenir ami, me dis-t-elle en me tendant la main.

\- Tu as raison, devenons ami, lui répondis-je avant de lui serais la main.

\- Dans ce cas, il m'est donc impossible de te laisser partir tous seul!

\- Où veut tu en venir?

\- Je vais t'accompagner chez toi!

\- Quoi?!

\- Et je te protègerais au risque de ma vie!

\- Mais... Pourquoi fais tu ça?

\- C'est bien la moindre des choses que l'on peut offrir a un ami!

A ses paroles, j'ai eu un flache-bac: je me souvient que son père m'avais dis la même chose autre fois. Je le revue, en train de me tendre la main et de dire ses même paroles.

\- C'est fou a quelle point tu ressemble a ton père! Lui dis-je.

\- Ma mère me l'a souvent dis, elle aussi!

Elle semblais d'une nature plus enjoué que son père tout en restant aussi sur d'elle que lui.

\- Sa va être super, on va bien s'amuser ensemble! On pourras faire dans grande randonné, toi est moi! Je me sentirais moins seul dans mon trou comme sa...

\- J'aurais voulue faire des randonné avec toi, mais le problème et que je dois retourner a Londres.

\- Pourquoi donc? Tu peut bien rester ici quelque temps!

\- Désoler, mais je crois que tu as oublier que j'ai un maître et qu'il faut que je retourne a ses coter au plus vite.

\- Ah oui, j'avais oublier! Très bien, allons-y ensemble!

A ces mot, elle me prend dans ses bras et dis:

\- En route!

Je lui demande extrêmement gêner:

\- Mais... Lâche moi! Qu'est ce que tu fais?!

\- A ton avis? Si on vas a ton rythme d'humain, sa va prendre des plombes! Serais-tu gêner de te faire porter par une fille? Dis t-elle d'un ton taquin en me souriant.

\- Quoi, non, certainement pas!

\- Très bien, on y vas alors!

Elle eu a peine finit de parler quelle sautas hors de la grotte a toute vitesse. Surpris, je poussas un petit cris. Mais elle s'arrêta a l'entrée de la grotte et déclare:

\- Ah, j'ai faillis oublier!

Elle me déposas au sol et pris une planche de bois poser contre le mur puis montas dessus.

\- Aller, monte!

\- Quoi, là dessus?!

\- Aller, grimpe et accroche toi!

Je monte alors sur sa demande sur la planche derrière elle et m'agrippe a elle.

\- Que vas tu faire? Lui demandais-je.

\- Tu vas voir, c'est amusant! Et c'est partie!

Elle poussas alors du pied la planche qui se mis a dévaler la pente toute vitesse. Impressionner par la vitesse, je me mis a crier comme une gonzesse. Elle c'est positionna sur la planche de façon a être de coter a la pente. Je fini par prendre gout a cette vitesse de plus qu'elle a l'aire de maitriser sa vitesse.

\- C'est cool enfin de conte, lui dis-je, comment t'appelle cela?

\- J'ai appeler sa le "snow bord"!

Nous avons continuer a descendre quand soudain, Katana pris une bosse et nous nous somme envoler et la planche c'est brisée. Elle me rattrapas en plein vole et quand nous sommes retomber, elle c'est mise a courir en me portant dans c'est bras. Elle dévala la descente a une telle vitesse qu'elle provoquas une avalanche!

\- Attention! Lui criais je.

Elle me lança un regard confiant. La avalanche étais a ses talon mais elle ne parvenais pas a la rattraper. J'étais époustoufler. En plus de cela, elle semblais s'amuser. Elle rester toujours belle, même le visage plein de neige. Puis, nous sommes entrée dans la forêt. Elle se mis a changer de direction:

\- Attend! Lui criais-je.

\- Quoi? Me demande t-elle en s'arrêtant.

\- J'ai un ami qui m'attend a Gap! On pourrais passer le prendre, s'il te plais?

\- Si tu veux, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir vous portez tout les deux!

\- T'en pis!

\- C'est le fameux shinigami malade, lui aussi?

\- Oui, c'est lui!

Elle semblais perplexe. Je lui demande:

\- Tu as une dent contre les shinigamis, c'est ça?

\- Par ce que j'aurais une raison d'en avoir une?

\- Je sais pas...

\- Au contraire, je les aimes bien!

\- C'est fou, t'es comme ton père... Il a toujours apprécier les shihigamis! Je pensais que tu allais les détester, comme c'est un des leurs qui a tuer ton père...

\- Je ne suis pas genre a être rancunière, j'aurais certainement eu de la haine contre le shinigami qui l'a tuer mais tu t'en est charger!

\- Je vois... Au faite, j'ai d'autres ami dieux de la mort non malade qui son peut être déjà parti sans lui et si on arrive a les rattraper, on pourras aller plus vite a plusieur.

\- Bonne idée! Dit-elle en me prenant dans c'est bras.

Toute la journée elle a courus, mais au moment de la pose, c'est elle qui allais chasser pour moi. Aussi généreuse que son père, celle là! Il s'écoula a peine quelque jour avant que nous n'arrivions a Gap alors que j'ai mis deux semaine a faire le trajet. Elle ne montrais aucun signe de fatigue. Quand nous sommes arriver, nous nous sommes rendue a l'hôtel ou devais se trouver William. Mais comme il fessait déjà nuit, nous avons réserver une chambre pour deux puis nous nous avons demander a l'hôtelier si William loué toujours la même chambre, il nous a affirmer que oui mais nous a dis que chaque soir, il se rendais dans le bar du coin pour picoler toute la soirer quand, soudain, il est arriver derrière nous totalement bourrée, c'est la première fois que je l'ais vue dans un tel états!

\- Sebastian, c'est bien toi? Dis-t-il alors qu'il ne marcher pas droit.

\- William, depuis quand tu te tape des cuites comme sa? Lui demandais-je en le rattrapant car celui-ci étais sur le point de se casser la figure.

\- Depuis que Ronald et Grell son repartis pour Londres!

Je le soutenue par les épaules pour le ramener dans sa chambre. Il jetas un coup d'œil en pour regarder Katana qui nous suis silencieusement.

\- Et toi, dis t-il en se tournant vers moi, depuis quand tu te tape des filles comme sa?

Je lui répond gêner:

\- Je ne me l'a suis pas pater, elle va nous accompagner pour Londres, mais je t'expliquerais tout demain, tu n'es pas en états pour se genre de chose et il vaut mieux que tu te repose, lui dis-je alors que nous montions les escaliers.

Je jeta un coup d'œil a KO qui étais encore gêner par les paroles de William. D'ailleurs, celui continuas a la regarder pendant toute monter.

\- Désoler pour les paroles de William, lui dis-je.

\- Oh, t'en fait pas, on a tous dis des connerie quand on étais saoul.

Quand nous sommes arriver dans sa chambre, nous l'avons allonger sur son lit.

\- Au faite, nous allons passer la nuit dans la chambre a coter alors si t'as... J'arrêta de parler inutilement quand je vis qu'il c'était déjà endormi.

\- Laissons-le se reposer, dis-je a Katana.

Elle hocha la tête. Par la suite, nous nous sommes rendus dans notre chambre. Je me mis en pyjama dans la pièce d'accoter. Elle étais allonger sur son lit, le regard perdue.

\- Bonne nuit Kata! (Oui, je l'appel par son surnom)

\- Dis, Sebastian, t'as un surnom toi aussi?

\- Non, dis-je en pensant au "Sebas-chan" de Grell.

\- On t'en trouvera un, dans se cas.

Puis je me suis endormis. Le lendemain, après que je me sois habiller, nous nous sommes rendue dans la chambre de William.

William T Spears:

Ah, quelle mâle de crâne! J'ai un peut trop forcé sur l'alcool hier soir... D'ailleurs, je ne me souvient de rien! Attend, des images me revienne... Mais, qui est cette fille? Elle est habiller entièrement de blanc, c'est étonnant! Et il y a Sebastian a coter?! Je dus halluciné, c'est pas réelle! Quoi? C'est qui qui me secoue comme ça!

\- Laisse moi, Sebastian...

"Hein, Sebastian?!" Me dis-je avant de me réveillé en sur-saut et de dire en me frottant les yeux pour être bien sur que ce n'étais pas une hallucination:

\- Sebastian, c'est bien toi?

\- Oui c'est.

\- Ah, je suis content de te revoir! Mh? Qui cette fille a coter de toi?

\- Je m'appelle Katana Okami, en chanté!

\- Depuis quand tu ramène des nanas, Sebastian?

\- Depuis que celle-ci ais décider de nous venir en aide!

\- N'étais tu pas censés rencontrer une démone?

\- Mais j'en suis une!

\- Oh, désoler, c'est que je n'est pas l'habitude de voir des démons habiller en blanc! Dis-je en jettant un coup d'œil a Sebastian.

\- C'est vrai, c'est pas commun les démons qui s'habille en blanc, je te l'accorde. Ton nom c'est William comment?

\- William T Spears, pour vous servir! Lui dis-je en lui tendant la main.

\- Enchanter! Dis-t-elle en me serrant la main.

\- Rappeler moi comme vous vous appelez, j'ai déjà oublier...

\- KO mais tu peut m'appeler Kata! Me dit-t-elle en me souriant.

\- ... KO?! Ce n'est pas le nom que vous m'avez dis tout l'heure! KO, c'est le nom d'une démone au pouvoir destructeur, connue et crains par tous!

\- Ben justement, je suis vraiment KO mais mon vrai nom c'est Katana Okami, c'est mais initial qui forme le mot KO! C'est comme sa chez nous les démons, on est un peut comme des artistes, on a des "noms de scène" en quelque sorte.

\- Alors, comme sa c'est toi, KO?! Jamais je n'aurais imaginer te rencontrer un jour, encore moins en pyjama!

\- En parlant de pyjama, dis Sebastian, tu devrais peut être te changer, on va bientôt partir! Il faut se dépêcher si on veut rattraper Grell et Ronald!

\- Tu as raison, je vais me changer! Dis-je encore un peut surpris de la nouvelle. Vous pouvez sortir de ma chambre avant?

\- Ah, oui désoler, on t'attend dehors! Dis-Sebastian en sortant.

Cette Katana me regarde une dernière fois avant de disparaitre derrière la porte qu'elle referme ensuite. Elle a... Des yeux magnifique. Il on un éclat tel que je n'en avait jamais vue de tel auparavant. Elle a un haire mystérieux, cacher sous sa mèche blanche. D'ailleurs, elle n'a qu'une toute petite mèche noir, je me demande bien pourquoi. Elle a un haire si innocent, j'ai du mal a croire qu'elle soit la légendaire KO! On dira une marguerite, belle et fragile alors qu'elle possède des épines bien plus mortelle que celle d'une rose blanc. Elle a le pouvoir, d'un seul regard, de transpercé mon âme. L'or dans ses yeux est le plus beaux des trésors...

\- Tu te grouille, oui?! Dis Sebastian en frappant a la porte.

C'est vrai, je me suis perdue dans mais pensée, toute orienté vers Katana.

\- Oui, j'arrive! Criai-je a mon tour.

Quand j'eus finis d'enfiler mes vêtements, je sortie de ma chambre et vis Kata en train de faire un échauffement!

\- Ah, tu es là, on y va Kata, tu es prête?

\- Ouais, on peut y aller! Au faite William, Seb et moi on une Technique Spécial de Transport Rapide, ou une TSTR, comme tu veux.

\- Seb? Lui demande l'homme habiller en noir.

\- Ben oui, je t'avais dis que je te trouverais un surnom, répond-t-elle

\- Sa change de "Sebas-chan"! Lui dis-je.

Il me lança un regard meurtrier, un peut paniquer.

\- "Sebas-chan"? Tu m'avais dis que tu n'avais pas de surnom?

\- Oui, désoler, c'est par ce que je déteste se surnom que ma donner Grell et que je ne voulais pas que tu l'appel comme ça...

\- T'as raison, il est pas terrible celui là, quand on donne un surnom affectifs, il vaut mieux dire "Seby-chan"!

\- Encore mieux... Dis Sebastian.

\- C'est quoi ton surnom, William?

\- Ben, c'est que... Dis-je un peut hésitant en baissant le regard.

\- Will ou Willy, dis Sebastian.

\- Non mais...?! Dis-je surpris que Sebastian m'es balancer ainsi.

\- Je vois... Vue ta tête, c'est encore un surnom de se Grell!

\- Oui, c'est sa, avouais-je.

\- Bon, en route!

A ses mots, nous sommes descendue en bas. Elle déclare:

\- Bon, c'est qui qui vient dans mes bras? Dis-t-elle d'un haire poser.

\- Dans tes bras?! Déclarai-je un peut choqué.

\- Ben oui, c'est sa la TSTR. J'en prend un dans met bras et l'autre il dois courir derrière, a moins que vous voulez que je vous porte tout les deux, dis t-elle avec un sourire mesquin.

\- Heu non sa ira! Déclarai-je surpris.

\- Bon, comme vous voulez... Alors? Aller, Will, c'est toi que je porte comme c'est la première fois! Dis-t-elle enthousiaste.

\- Quoi?!

\- T'en fais pas, dis Sebastian en me tapotant l'épaule, on s'y fait.

\- Bon, d'accord...

A ces mot, elle pris dans ses bras. Très gêner, mes joue on viré au rouge.

\- Aller on y a va! Déclare t-elle en se tournant vers Sebastian.

Celui-ci dégainas ma faux que j'ai faillit oublier.

\- Tu permet que je te l'empreinte?

\- Oui, si tu veux.

Puis, Kata sauta sur le toit de l'hôtel, suivi de Sebastian qui s'aidais de ma faux. Je fus si surpris par une tel vitesse que je me suis blottit contre elle. Elle me regarda en souriant, se qui me gêna encore plus. Je me décollas d'elle aussi tôt. Derrière nous, Sebastian se propulsait grâce a ma faux. Je fus surpris de le voir si bien la maitriser. Il semblais vite fatiguer par contre. Une routine s'installa, les jours qui suive. Le matin, quand on se réveillais, notre petit déjeuner étais déjà préparer par les soins de Katana. Elle m'accueillait toujours avec son radieux et chaleureux sourire. Son regard protecteur me berce le soire. Puis, nous partons a la recherche de nos deux amis. Elle avait le pouvoir de sentir leur auras de loin, du coup, on l'a suit. J'ai finit par m'habituer a être dans c'est bras. Seulement un jour sur deux, c'est moi qu'elle portais, l'autre partie du temps, c'est Sebastian qu'elle porte. Je me suis entrainer quand je les suivais a utiliser a faux pour me tirer vers des branches pour aller plus vite. Bien sur, il m'est arriver de tomber. Je me suis même pris un arbre en plein dans la face, une fois! J'avais faillit me péter le nez... Sebastian c'était bien foutue de ma gueule! Le soir, Katana méditer pour me connaitre la position des deux shinigami, jusqu'aux jour ou elle nous déclaras:

\- Demain... Nous les retaperons demain!

\- Vraiment? Lui a t-on demander enthousiasme.

Le lendemain, elle nous a réveiller en nous secouant et en nous disant:

\- Aller aller! Levez-vous bande de larve!

"Original comme surnom", me suis-je dis. Elle étais tellement presser qu'elle nous a pris chacun sur une épaule, comme des bébé! On étais mal réveiller et très surpris et on la supplias:

\- Kaataa! Laisses-nous desceendre!

Elle restas sourde a notre demande, c'est baiser pour récupérer ma faux qu'elle me donnas puis en partie en courant.

\- Mais pourquooiii... Lui demanda Sebastian supris d'être dans cette position.

\- Il sont juste là! Si on se dépêche pas, il vont partir et on je vais avoir plus de mal a les rattraper! En plus, vous êtes pas léger tout les deux!

\- T'es en train d'insinuer qu'on est lourd?! Demande-je.

\- Nooon pas du tout! C'est juste que sa deviens laçant de vous portez, c'est tout. Au faite, a quoi ils ressemble vos ami?

\- Un fou dangereux au long cheveux rouge et un petit jeune rouquin, tu peut pas les louper! Dis Sebastian.

\- Très bien!

Elle continuas encore 5mn avant de les trouver.

Ronald Knox:

On c'est réveiller tranquillement, Grell et moi quand soudains, une drôle de fille débarque en criant:

\- Je les ais trouver!

A ma plus grande surprise, elle porter Sebastian et William comme des sacs patates! J'étais très surpris et amuser de les voir se faire porter ainsi par une fille. Quand il nous ont vue, il sont redescendue le plus vite qu'il pouvait, certainement gêner par la situation. Il étais totalement en vrac, les cheveux comme les fringues! Grell, lui, étais tellement content qu'il s'est jeter sur eux hurlant:

\- Sebas-chan! Mon Willy!

Il sont tomber a la reverse avec Grell qui essayer de les embraser. C'était très gênant et ils tenté tout les deux de sortir de son étreinte. Tout les deux gêner, la fille et moi avons échanger un regard. Elle s'est avancer vers moi et me dit:

\- Bonjour, je m'appel Katana Okami! Et toi, tu dois être Ronald! Ronald comment déjà?

\- Ronald Knox, enchanter!

\- Et lui se doit être Grell, dis t-elle en se tournant vers celui-ci.

\- Oui, c'est moi Grell, le dieux de la mort pamplemousse! S'exclame-t-il quand il vois qu'on parle de lui.

Sebastian et William on beau se débattre, ils sont toujours prisonnier des griffes de Sutcliff. Perso, je ne préfère ne pas intervenir...

\- Tu es la démone qui vit en haut du Mont Blanc, c'est sa? Pourquoi être partis si loin de chez toi?

Nous avons alors parler pendant un moment, tous ensemble, une fois que la bête habiller en rouge c'est décider a laisser partir c'est proie. Nous avons appris a connaitre notre nouvelle ami quand celle ci nous annonce qu'elle est la légendaire KO, certainement la démone la plus mystérieuse et connue se notre temps. On étais scotché, Grell et moi. En plus d'avoir un passer et un pouvoir impressionnant, elle est drôlement jolie! C'est la premier fois que je vois une démone habiller intégralement de blanc! Mais cette couleur lui va bien. Et ses yeux... On dirais deux pièce d'or! Son regard et si perçant qu'on dirais qu'elle lit dans nos yeux tout les secret de notre âme. Puis, j'ai appris le lien qu'elle avait avec Sebastian par rapport a son père. Qui l'aurais crue! Cette fille est vraiment... Fascinante.


	14. 14) De retour au manoir

Katana Okami:

La rencontre de Sebastian a étais un véritable tournant dans ma vie. Déjà, j'ai retrouver la seul personne encore vivante qui a côtoyer mon père et puis, ses amis les shinigamis son sympa aussi. Je penser qu'il serais tous mort de peur en apprenant que je suis réellement, la légendaire KO, la démone la plus puissante du monde actuelle, sa leur a fait un choc mais ils m'ont accepter tel que je suis, et c'est tous qui compte pour moi. Et bien sur, eux, je les accepte comme il sont: j'accepte Grell, malgré ses gouts peut commun, j'accepte William, malgré sa tendance a toujours être blasé et j'accepte Ronald, malgré le fait qu'il prend plaisir a me jouer des tours, de plus en plus d'ailleurs... J'ai toujours eu un dont, comme mon père selon, les paroles de Sebastian, le dont de reconnaître les personnes loyales, justes et gentilles. Et il le son tout les trois. La vérité, c'est que je ne connais même pas l'étendu de mon propre pouvoir, je ne sais pas a quelle point les griffes du tigre blanc qui est en moi son aiguiser. La triste vérité et que je ne vaut pas la moitié d'un seul d'entre eux: je suis une tigresse solitaire, sans aucun but dans sa vie, mise a part celui d'aider les personnes qui me son chère mais avant l'arriver de Sebastian, je n'avais personnes qui m'étais chère et maintenant, j'en ais quatre. Tout comme mon père, je serais prête a donner pour sauver la leurs. Lui étais un lion blanc qui se teinté de noir alors que moi je suis un tigre a une rayure. Cette mèche noir, je ne l'ais pas de naissance, c'est quand j'ai exploser pour la première fois que cette mèche c'est tinté de noir. Je préfère largement êtres un tigre a une rayure que d'être un tigre meurtrier aux centaines de rayures. A un moment, Grell m'a dit:

\- Au faite, Kata, pourquoi t'es tu isoler en haut du Mont Blanc comme ça?

Je l'ai regarder le sol et lui est dit avant de me tourner vers lui:

\- Tout simplement car je ne veut pas tomber sur des personnes mal intentionné qui aurais le dont de me mettre en colère. C'est a cause d'une personne comme sa que j'ai utiliser ainsi mon pouvoir... Je pire, c'est que je n'en savais rien!

\- Je vois... Me répond Grell.

Puis, je me suis présenté un peut mieux a eux car, même Sebastian, ignore qui je suis réellement. Ils ont appris a me connaitre et moi aussi. Se sont tout les quatre de gentil garçon, il sont tous très différent. Puis Grell a commencé a se plaindre a Sebastian:

\- Sebas-chan! Tu m'avais dit qu'on irais en Provence au retour!

\- Ah, c'est vrai...

\- Et a se que je sache, on marche dans la bonne direction!

\- Bon, je t'y emmènerais une autre fois...

\- Non, je veux y aller maintenant!

\- Grell, écoute, lui dis-je, Sebastian a un maître a protéger et il doit revenir a ses côté au plus vite!

\- Oui, je sais mais une promesse est une promesse!

\- Mais toi aussi tu as du travaille!

\- Je m'en fou!

\- Grell, soit raisonnable! Tu n'as pas le temps de faire un tel détour!

\- Bon vous avez gagner...

\- En plus, si tu étais payer pour partir en vacance en Provence, sa se saurais! Je te promet que si jamais on en a l'occasion, je t'y emmènerais!

\- C'est promis?

\- C'est promis!

Sur ces paroles, nous nous sommes serrais dans nos bras en signe d'amitié et de promesse. Durant le voyage, nous nous sommes lié d'amitié, tout les 5, sauf peut être Sebastian et William qui ont encore un peut de mal. C'est ma nouvelle famille! Sebastian mon papa ( je le considère comme mon 2ème papa par se qu'il a connue m'ont vrai père, qu'il me raconte ses aventures de démon et des astuces pour bien servir un maître quand on fait un pacte ), Will, mon tonton ( le style de tonton très pris par son travaille et qui est toujours blasé ), Grell mon frère ( on fait que de s'amuser et de se chamaillé comme des gamins et il y a une petite rivalité entre nous ) et enfin Ronald comme le petit cousin chiant qui adore te faire des farces. A un moment, Will est tombé dans un trou en marchand. On sait tous bien foutue de sa gueule, surtout Ronald! Il étais en train de rager dans son trou en insultant Ronald de tout les nom. Puis, le shinigami rouquin tombas a son tour dans un trou juste derrière lui qu'il n'avait pas vue. Alors là, Grell, Sebastian et moi étions mort de rire! L'arroseur arroser, comme on dit! On a d'abord sortit William pour qu'il puisse se foutre de la gueule du pauvre Ronald a son tour. Je crois qu'il s'est vexé et décider de se venger sur moi... J'étais au bord de l'eau en train de me rincer le le visage quand il ma pousser dans l'eau! En colère, je me mit a le poursuivre. Au début, il rigoler tout son saoul pendant que je le coursais puis, pour lui faire peur, je lui ais crié:

\- Ronald Knox! Je vais t'exploser a la gueule!

Alors là, il c'est mit a cavaler le plus vite qu'il pouvait, apeuré, en me suppliant:

\- Pardon Kata! Je regrette, ne m'explose pas a la figure!

Puis, je me suis arrêter, mais il a continuer de courir dans la forêt. J'étais a la fois énervé et en train de rigoler mentalement en revoyant sa tête quand je lui ais dit que j'allais lui exploser a la figure. Quand je suis rentré a notre campement du jour, je fit un petit rire satanique. Les autres m'ont regardé intrigué et étonner de me voir rigoler alors que j'étais totalement trempé. Puis, a son retour, j'étais en train de me sécher et quand il avait le dos tourné, je lui est donner une petite tape sur la tête. Il a pousser un petit "AÏE!". Et il a continuer de m'emmerder pour le reste du voyage, youpi. Je l'ais déglingué plusieurs fois pour me venger, et il l'a sentis passé! Un jour, je lui ais foutue un pain dans la gueule, je peut vous dire qu'il a eu mal pendant deux jour entier! Et pendant ces deux jours, il ma foutue la paix. Puis, nous sommes arriver au port pour prendre le bateaux pour Londres. William a exiger une chambre seul, et il l'as obtenue. Non seulement, j'ais dus partager ma chambre avec Ronald, mais en plus, il n'y avait plus de chambre avec deux lit séparer disponible donc on a dormis... Dans le même lit. Youpi. Et comme sa suffisais pas, il a fait que de me coller toute la nuit! J'ais essayer de m'en débarrasser, mais en vint. J'étais très gêner mais il commencer sérieusement a m'agacer. Se jour là, j'ais appris une importante leçon: ne JAMAIS dormir a côté de Ronald. Jamais. Et je lendemain matin, il c'est étonner de me voir de mauvaise humeur. Je me demande si il a fait exprès de se coller a moi. Va savoir... Après quelque jour de marche, nous sommes enfin arriver a Londres. C'est là que nous avons du nous séparer: Grell et Ronald sont partie faire leur récolte habituelle et Sebastian et moi avons pris a route pour le manoir des Phantomhive. Mais William, dans tous sa, où aller t-il aller? Quand je m'en suis rendue compte, Grell et Ronald étais déjà partie et le visage du pauvre William c'étais assombris. Je lui demande:

\- Au fait, Will, tu vas faire quoi, toi?

\- J'en sais rien... Me répond-t-il d'un ton déprimer.

\- Tu n'a qu'a venir avec nous!

Sebastian:

Quoi?! Katana a proposer a William de nous accompagner?! J'ai des pour principe de ne jamais inviter des dieux de la mort au manoir! Oui, je viens d'inventer se principe.

\- Sérieusement?! Me demande William en se tournant vers moi.

Il me fait de la peine a être tous seul, et puis, il a l'aire tellement content de nous accompagner... J'ai du mal a le lui refuser.

\- Si tu veux... Lui répondis-je.

"Sa y est, je vais me faire défoncer par mon maître en l'amenant au manoir, de plus que Grell et Ronald risque de ramener leur fraise..."

\- Tu repartira après, par contre, lui dis-je.

\- Oui, bien sur! Encore merci, Sebastian, me dit-t-il.

Nous nous sommes mis en route pour le manoir. " Je vais le regretter, je le sens!"Me dis-je tout le long du trajet. Quand nous sommes rentrer, Finnian étais en train de tailler les hais, et quand il m'a vue, il a lâché sa cisaille et courue vers moi en criant "Sebastian!" avant de se jeter sur moi. Surpris, je tombas a la renverse avec lui qui étais en train de me serrez dans ses bras en disant:

\- Sebastian, tu nous a tellement manqué!

Je pense qu'il ne s'en rendais pas compte mais il me serrez si fort que je n'arrivais même plus a respirer!

\- Finny, j'arrive plus a respirer...

\- Oouups, désoler Sebastian, dit-il en me relâchant.

Il leva la tête et vis Katana et William.

\- Des invités? Me demande le jardinier.

\- Oui et au lieu de rester planté là, va prévenir monsieur!

\- Oui, tu a raison, j'y vais tout de suite! S'exclame t-il avant de repartir en courant.

Je me relève et Kata me dis:

\- Ouah, il est incroyablement fort pour un garçon de son âge!

\- Ah ton avis, lui dis en enlevant la terre de mes vêtement, on ne recrute pas n'importe qui au manoir des Phantomhive!

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi! Me dis Kata. Tu es déjà venue ici, Will?

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Mais, a vrai dire, je n'en attendais pas moins de la prestigieuse maison Phantomhive, vue l'héritier qui la dirige...

Ciel Phantomhive:

Je prenais mon thé tranquillement dans mon bureaux quand Finnian débarque en claquant les portes. Il reprend son souffle avant de me dire:

\- Sebas... Sebastian est de retour!

Je me lève brusquement de mon fauteuil. Sebastian, il est enfin de retour! J'ai eu peur qu'il m'ais de nouveaux abandonné. Je coureers la porte avant de prendre la direction de l'entrée. Je dis au passage au jardinier:

\- Va chercher les autres!

\- D'accord! Me répondis-t-il avant de courir vers May Linn qui étais en train d'époustoufler une statue et lui dis:

\- Viens, May Linn, Sebastian est rentré! Lui dis-t-il avant de la prendre par le bras en de l'entraîner dans sa couse folle.

Il prend ensuite la direction de la cuisine en traînant la pauvre bonne avec lui. Quand j'arrive en haut des escalier, Sebastian se tien dans l'entré accompagner de deux personnes. Ils avaient la tête tourner vers Finny qui courais vers la cuisine quand ils se tourne enfin vers moi. Je lui crie:

\- Sebastian!

Il me regarde dévaler les escaliers tendis que la fille habiller en blanc derrière lui dis étonner:

\- Mais il est jeune!

Elle reste bouche bée devant mon jeune âge, je commence a avoir l'habitude. Sans me poser de question, je lui sauter au coup et dis:

\- Sebastian, tu ma manqué!

Je regarder par dessus son épaule les deux personnes qui l'accompagner: il fille étrange mais jolie, des yeux dorée, cheveux blanc immaculé et habille également blanc et un homme, grand, cheveux marron, lunette, yeux bleu, tenant une faux similaire a celle du shinigami William T Spears. Mais attend... C'est William T Spears!

\- William?! Lui demandes-je en descendant des bras de Sebastian et en me dirigeant vers lui.

\- Enchanter, Ciel, me dis-t-il en remontant ses lunettes a l'aide de sa faux.

Je n'eu pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi il avait des yeux bleu que May Linn et Bardroy se jette sur le pauvre Sebastian en criant son nom. Il se débâter, en vain. Quand ils le relâchèrent, Sebastian leur demande en souriant:

\- Alors, je vous ais manqué?

\- Oui! Réponde-t-il en cœur.

\- Monsieur, dit-il en s'inclinant vers moi.

Puis, la fille habiller de blanc s'approche de moi et me regarde dans les yeux en disant:

\- Il est trop mignon ton maître, Sebastian!

Elle est arriver si proche de moi si vite que je recula, surpris. Elle me dis en se relevant et en me tendant la main amicalement:

\- Katana Okami, pour vous servir!

J'hésite a lui donner la main, encore surpris. Je la lui donne finalement et lui souris. Soudain, je capte qu'elle est la démone dont Undertaker ma a parlé! Je lui lâche la main et recule, surpris:

\- Attend, tu la dé...

J'arrive a tend de m'arrêter de dire le mot "démone". Je leur dis:

\- Parlons ensemble autour d'un, si vous le voulez.

Nous nous sommes installer dans le salon et ils m'ont raconter toute leurs aventures. Grell qui s'ais incruster puis qui s'ais proclamer être le coache de mon majordome, William qui s'incruste a son tour et qui atteint lui aussi de cette maladie, Sebastian et William qui ont faillie être, puis Ronald qui s'incruste a son tour, la montée du Mont Blanc de Sebastian, la rencontre avec KO qui s'incruste a son tour, les liens secret qui unisse les deux démons, les liens que le groupe a tissé... Il m'ont raconter en une heure!

\- Alors comme ça, tu voudrais être a mon service, Katana?

\- Oui, se serais super! Je vous promet de faire du bon boulot!

\- Mmm... Pourquoi pas! Mais comment être sur de ta fidélité?

\- Ah, c'est vrai, tu as déjà un pacte actif avec Sebastian... Mais je le jure, je serras une domestique aussi efficace et talentueuse que Sebastian l'étais avant de tomber malade! Et puis, se n'est pas vraiment pour vous que je ferais sa, c'est pour Sebastian que je le fais!

\- Bon, c'est d'accord.

\- Super, merci me dis-t-elle en souriant.

\- Si je puis me permettre, interviens le shinigami, si vous pouviez moi aussi m'embaucher au seins de votre manoir, cela m'arrangerais grandement! Dis-t-il en se remontant les lunettes.

J'y crois pas: William viens de me demander de l'embaucher! J'aurais tout entendus, aujourd'hui!

\- Quoi? Tu veux travailler pour moi?

\- Oui, comme je vous l'ais expliquer tout a l'heure, je n'ais nul par où aller, et au point ou j'en suis... Juste le temps de guérir de cette plaie de maladie! Et sachet que se n'ai pas par plaisir que je cela.

Sebastian:

Quoi?! William viens de demander au maître de l'embaucher! Sa sans pas bon, cette histoire! Je ne suis pas d'accord! Pourquoi? Par ce que j'ai n'ais pas envie qu'il reste! Oui, c'est un peut égoïste. Le malin! Il a réussis a nous accompagner jusqu'au manoir et il en profite pour s'y incruster!

\- Tu es vraiment sur que c'est se qu'est se que tu veux, Will? Lui demandes-je.

\- Oui, j'en suis sur. Et puis, je n'ai pas trop le choix.

\- Se serais super! Ajoute Kata. En plus, Ro et Grell viendrons nous rendre visite!

Voilà, exactement se que je craignais. Je fixe mon maîtres de façon de lui dire que sais une mauvaise idée, mais celui-ci me regarde et me souris d'un façon mesquine avant de se tourner vers le dieux de la mort et lui dire:

\- Très bien, c'est d'accord.


	15. 15) Baston et crème brûler

Sebastian:

Quoi?! Il a osé! Il a embaucher William au manoir, en plus de Kata! Vue le regard qu'il m'a lancé avant de dire oui, il l'a fait exprès! Le petit con... Juste pour m'enbêter! En plus, Grell et Ronald vont venir s'incruster, je le sens! On va voir si vos nerf vont tenir le coup, monsieur...

\- Sebastian, me demande-t-il, va présenter nos nouveaux domestique a leurs collègues.

\- Je leur dis quoi, monsieur?

\- Se que tu veux!

\- Bon, très bien... Suivez moi, vous deux.

Nous nous mettons en marche vers la cuisine ou c'est trois incapable de domestique m'attende pour que je leur raconte mon voyage. Quand nous entrons dans la cuisine, il s'écris en cœur:

\- Sebastian!

\- Avant de vous racontez mon voyage, si c'est bien cela que vous attendiez, je vous présente nos deux nouveaux domestique.

Katana Okami:

Sebastian s'écarte pour nous montrer a nos collègue domestique. Le premier, c'est le jeune garçon a la force incroyable qui nous a accueilli tout a l'heure, il a des cheveux roux avec des barrette rouge, de grands yeux vert, porte un chapeau de paille, un haut blanc et un pantalon jaune et rouge. Il doit être le jardinier. La deuxième est plus âgé que le précédent, a des cheveux pourpres, de grosse lunette ronde qui cache ses yeux et un habille de bonne. Le troisième est plus vieux que les deux précédent, il est blond aux yeux bleu, tien dans sa bouche une cigarette éteinte, porte un tablier de cuisinier, de grosse botte noir et une paire de lunette de protection autour du coup. A première vue, on dirais de simple domestique mais selon se que m'a dis Sebastian, il on plus d'un tour dans leur sac. Eux aussi nous analyse avec attention. Je fais le premier pas en disant:

\- Bonjour, je m'appel Katana Okami!

\- Je suis William T Spears, ajoute le dieux de la mort.

\- Je m'appel May Linn et je suis la bonne! Dis la jeune fille. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler May.

\- Moi, c'est Bardroy, le cuisinier, dis le bond en tablier, mais appeler moi Bard!

\- Salut! Moi, c'est Finnian, dis le garçon rouquin, mais mes amis m'appel Finny!

\- Enchanter! Leurs répondis-je en souriant.

\- Je vous laisse faire connaissance, dis Sebastian. J'ais du travaille, moi! Quand vous auriez fini, on commenceras l'entrainement!

\- Très bien, avons nous répondus en cœur.

\- Alors, d'où vous venez, tout les deux? Nous demande le cuisinier après que Sebastian sois partie.

\- Moi, je viens de France, dans les alpes! Je suis une amis de la famille de Sebastian, et j'ai veiller sur sa grand mère pendant son absence. Sa grand mère avais la gentille avec moi, elle partager soit toi avec moi contre mes services.

\- Je vois, et Sebastian connais quelqu'un de ta famille? Me demande Bard.

\- Oui, il connaissais mon père, ils étais meilleur amis.

\- Connaissais? Me demande May Linn.

\- Oui, une maladie l'a emporter alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé, je ne me souvient même plus de lui.

\- Ah, désoler... Me dis Finnian.

\- Et toi, d'où viens tu William? Demande Bard.

\- Moi? Je suis de Londres.

\- Pourquoi t'es tu fait engager ici?

\- J'ais eu de gros problème financier, ses tant si, j'allais me retrouver a la rue quand Sebastian m'a proposer le poste de domestique dans le manoir des Phantomhive. Je le connaissais déjà avant, je l'ais croiser quelque fois a Londres. Pour dire vrai, je n'aurais jamais accepter se travaille en temps normal, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

\- Très bien... Et c'est vos capacité physique exceptionnelle?

\- Moi, chui un peut comme Sebastian: je sais tout faire!

\- Ah ouais? Je demande a voir! Dis le cuistot.

\- Nous aussi! S'exclame May et Finny en même temps.

\- Très bien, répondis-je, je relève le défi!

\- Très bien, rendons-nous dehors!

\- Bon, en tout premier, tu va devoir nous affronter! Dis Bardroy.

A se moment là, il sortie un lance flamme, May Linn enlevas c'est lunette pour laisser apparaître ses magnifique yeux marron et dégréna deux flingue de ses vêtements tendis que Finny souleva un énorme morceaux de bois.

\- Si tu es aussi forte que Sebastian, tu devrais pouvoir nous battre sans problème! Tu es vraiment sur que tu veux essayer? Me dis Bardroy.

\- Moi, abandonné? Certainement pas! Et surtout, pas de cartier!

\- Comme tu veux! Me répond-t-il avant de faire sortir d'immense flamme de son engin, que j'évite sans difficulté.

Puis May Linn commence a me tiré dessus avec une précision hors du commun. De son côté, Finnian me lance d'énorme morceaux de bois avec une force spectaculaire. J'évite le tout sans soucie, tout en restant gracieuse et immaculé. Il en sont même très surpris, même William est ébahi, en même temps, c'est compréhensible, c'est la première fois qu'il me vois combattre! Il continue a m'attaquer tendis que je m'amuser a éviter leurs attaque sans riposter. Derrière eux, Ciel s'installe tranquillement sur un chaise en nous regarde combattre, suivis de Sebastian qui me lance un sourire. Je lui répond a mon tour, puis je me saisis de la cisaille de Finnian qui étais poser contre un arbre, et les attaques a mon tour.

William T Spears:

Ouah! Kata est vraiment impressionnante, quand elle combat! Elle est a la fois gracieuse, rapide et agile, tout sa sens se faire toucher! On dirais même qu'elle s'amuse, comme si se n'étais qu'un jeux! Je reste sur le cul en voyant sa performance. Sa y est, elle attaque! Après c'être saisis d'un cisaille poser contre un arbre, elle cours vair ses adversaires, aussi rapide qu'une ombre. En un coup de cisaille, elle casse le lance flamme du cuisinier et lui donne un coup de pied dans le ventre! Elle s'attaque ensuite a Finnian en lui donnant un puissant coup de poing en pleine figure, et tout cela en évitant les balles de la bonne! Puis elle s'en prend à elle en la désarmant d'un seul coup de pied avant de lui faire un croche patte, elle se retrouve sur le derrière, et lui pointe ses propres flingue droit dans la tête! Ils restent tout les trois bouche bée, puis la démone immaculée lâche ses armes avant de dire:

\- Alors? Convaincu? Demande-t-elle en souriant.

Ils approuvent tout les trois, en hochant de la tête, totalement essouffler, contrairement a elle. Ils se relèvent, se tourne vers moi et Bard me dis:

\- A ton tour!

\- Très bien. Puis-je me battre avec ma faux? Heuu ma cisaille?

\- Si tu veux! Me répond-t-il.

Je me met en position, face a eux, armer de ma faux. "Je dois être a la auteur de Katana, je ne dois pas perdre! " Me dis-je.

\- Aller y, dis le gamin avant de boire son thé préparé par Sebastian.

Les trois domestiques ne me fond pas de cadeaux. Ils sont rapides et leur attaque sont coordonnée. Pour l'instant, je me contente d'esquivé leurs attaques. Puis, je n'ais pas retrouver toute ma forme: je ne vais pas aussi vite et je ne tape pas aussi fort qu'avant d'être atteint de cette maladie. Je me décide enfin de passer a l'offensif, mais il évite a leur tour mes coups. Je suis a bout de souffle, alors qu'eux ne faiblisse pas. A cause de la fatigue, je fini par me prendre une balle dans le bras doit. Malgré a douleur et la fatigue, je continue de me battre sous le regard attentif de Katana, se qui me met encore plus la pression. J'ai tellement peur de lui paraître faible, je n'ais pas envie qu'elle est cette image de moi! Malgré mon sang qui coule, je fini par les mettre a terre. Des gouttes de sueur dégouline de mon visage, et je continue a me vider de mon sang. Je me suis également pris un morceaux de bois dans le ventre, mais j'ais continue de me battre comme si de rien étais. Je me suis agenouillée, tendent désespérément de reprendre mon souffle et de faire passer cette douleur. J'ai la tête qui tourne, je ne me sens pas bien... Je vois floue, qu'est ce qui m'arrive?

Katana Okami:

Ouah, Will c'est remarquablement bien débrouiller, même si il a eux beaucoup plus de mal que moi a les mettre a terre! Pour un "Mortel", il m'impressionne! Mmm? Que lui arrive t-il? Il viens de tomber a genoux! Il a l'aire mal en point! Attend, il est blessé au bras, je ne l'ais même pas remarqué! Avant de s'effondrer ainsi, il n'avais montrer aucun signe de faiblesse, il a bien cacher son jeux! Soudain, il s'effondre, sa blessure serrais-t-elle plus grave que ce qu'il ne l'a laisser paraître? J'accoure vers lui et le rattrape avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

\- William, est-ce que sa va?

\- On va dire que j'ai déjà connue mieux.

\- Fait moi voir ta plaie.

Il s'est pris une balle dans le bras et il transpire comme un chien, je ne peux pas me permettre de le laisse dans cette état là! Les autres domestiques arrive a leur tour. Ils demande:

\- Est ce que tout va bien, William?

\- Il c'est pris une balle dans le bras, répondis-je en posant sa tête sue mes genoux.

\- Quoi?! Dis May Linn étonner. Je ne savais même pas que je l'avais atteint!

\- Il perd beaucoup de sang, apporter moi de quoi le soigner!

Ils parte tout les trois prévenir le maître et cherche de quoi le soigner. Il a pris un gros risque en continuant de se battre malgré sa blessure! Il souffre je le vois. Il ferme les yeux afin de mieux lutter contre la douleur, c'est le comportement typique d'un humain qui souffre. J'ai connue sa, moi aussi. Je lui caresse le visage afin de le rassuré et lui dis:

\- Tu t'es bien battue, Will.

Sebastian arrive vers moi et me demande:

\- Les domestiques m'on raconter, ne serais t-il pas préférable de le déplacer dans une chambre?

\- Oui, tu a raison, Seb. Je vais l'amener dans une chambre. Je vais devoir te porter, Will, dis-je en me préparant a le prendre dans mes bras.

\- Non! Interviens t-il. Je peut m'y rendre tous, sa va aller.

Il tente tant bien que mal a se levé en utilisant le peut de force qu'il lui reste, mais je réplique en lui disant:

\- Will, tu es trop faible voyons, tu a du mal a tenir debout!

Sebastian regarde la scène sans dire un mot. Il se met a avancer en se tenant le bras droit, mais il commence a vaciller et je le rattrape avant qu'il ne tombe, mais celui-ci me repousse en disant:

\- Non! Je vais y arriver seul.

Je viens a coté de lui l'épaule. Épuiser, il se repose sur moi. Quand nous sommes arriver dans la chambre où Sebastian nous a menez, je le dépose sur le lit et lui dis:

\- Repose toi, maintenant.

Soudain, Finny débarque dans la pièce en annonçant:

\- Sa y est, j'ai trouver de quoi le soigner! Cela te conviens? Me dis-t-il en me tendant une petite trousse de soins.

Je la prend et inspecte le contenue: il y a tous se qu'il me faut la dedans.

\- C'est super, Finny, merci! Oh, il y a même des bandage, parfait! On va pouvoir de te soigner, Will... ? Il c'est endormis! Il n'a pas perdue de temps! T'en mieux, je vais pouvoir m'occuper de lui.

William T Spears:

Ah, que m'est-il arrivé? Où suis-je? Je reprend peut a peut mes esprit, en me remémorant les précédent événements. Je suis dans une chambre, seul, je regarde par la fenêtre et je vois je soleil bas, sur le point de se coucher. Ais-je dormis autant que sa? Je regarde mon bras droit, celui dans le quelle je me suis pris une balle: il est bandée. J'ai horriblement mal au ventre, a cause du morceaux de bois que je me suis pris dans le ventre. Soudain je me rand compte: ce n'est pas ma chemise! Cela veux dire que quelqu'un m'a déshabiller pendant mon sommeil! Je suis très gêner, d'autant plus que se sois Kata qui se soit occuper de moi! Soudain, elle entre dans ma chambre et déclare en me voyant:

\- Ah, Will, tu es enfin réveiller! Tu te sens mieux?

\- Oui, beaucoup mieux, même si j'ai toujours aussi mal au ventre!

\- Ah bon, t'a mal au ventre? Sa dois être la faim!

\- Non, ce n'est pas la faim, Finny m'a lancé un morceaux de bois dans le ventre tout a l'heure.

\- Ah bon?! J'avais pas remarquer! Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dis? Me dis-t-elle en s'énervant.

\- J-Je suis désoler...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, fais moi voir sa.

\- Heu, non attend! Dis-je extrêmement gêner. Sa va mieux, finalement!

\- Tu en es sur?

\- Oui oui, sa va.

\- Comme tu veux. Habille toi, on va passer a table.

\- D'accord, j'arrive.

Après qu'elle sois sortie, je me suis mis debout avant d'enfiler mes habilles. J'ai vérifier, je n'est pas changer de pantalon pendant mon sommeil, ouf, se me gêne beaucoup de savoir que Kata m'ais vue torse nue... Je n'ai plus l'habitude. Je descend ensuite en bas m'assoie avec les autres domestiques. Quand il me vois arrivé, il s'exclame en cœur!

\- Ah! Tu es de retour, William!

\- Sa va mieux,? Me demande May.

\- Oui, je vais mieux, merci.

\- Au faite, tu t'es super bien battue, tout a l'heure! Me dis Finny

\- Vraiment, tu trouve?

\- Oui, t'as assuré! Me dis Bardroy.

\- Au faite, désoler pour la balle, tout a l'heure, s'excuse la bonne un peut confuse.

\- Se n'est pas grave, je vais mieux maintenant.

\- Au faite, bienvenue au manoir des Phantomhive! S'exclament-ils en cœur.

\- Et maintenant, bonne appétit! Déclare le cuisinier en souriant.

\- Bonne appétit! Répondons-nous tous en cœur avant de nous servir.

Katana me propose:

\- Tu veux de la soupe, Will?

\- Volontiers! Répondis-je avant de lui tendre mon assiette pour qu'elle puisse me servir.

\- T'es sur que tu ne veux rien manger, Kata? Demande Finny a la démone.

\- Non, sans façon je n'ai pas faim, mais je goutterais bien a tes cookies, Bard!

\- Tiens, sers toi! C'est le seul plat que je sais cuisiner sans dynamite ni lance flamme! Dis-t-il en tendant l'assiette de cookies a Kata.

\- D'ailleurs, dis KO en mangeant un cookies du chef, faudra que tu m'apprenne a cuisiner a la dynamite et au lance flamme!

\- Je sais pas si Sebastian serras d'accord...

\- On s'en fou de Sebastian, sa dois être un art de cuisiner au lance flamme!

\- Bien sur! Répond-t-il.

\- Au faite, j'adooore tes cookies, ils sont délicieux! Tu permet que j'en reprenne un?

\- Oui, fait toi plaisir!

\- Meerci! Dis-t-elle en se saisissant d'un autres cookies.

"Une démone qui mange des cookies, j'aurais tout vue!" Me-dis-je en la voyant s'empiffrer de cookies.

\- T'as soupe est délicieuse, Kata! Complimente Finny.

\- Oui, c'est un vrai régal! Ajoutais-je.

-Merci! Répond-t-elle.

\- Faudra que tu m'apprenne a en faire! Rajoute Bard.

\- Que si tu m'apprend a cuisiner a la dynamite et au lance flamme!

\- Marché conclue!

Toute la soirée, nous avons manger dans la bonne humeur et la convivialité. Je penser qu'il me serais plus désagréable que sa de travailler au manoir des Phantomhive. Se soire là, j'ai rêvé de Kata. Désormais, elle hante chacune de mes pensés.

Le lendemain, nous avons reçu nos habille de travaille, Kata et moi. Je n'ais pas changer grand chose a ma tenue, j'ai juste troqué ma cravate contre un nœud papillon noir et ôter mon veston noir. J'avais fini de me changer quand quelqu'un toqua a la porte.

\- William c'est moi, Kata, je peux entré?

\- Oui, va-si, rentre.

Elle ne laisse sortir de derrière la porte que sa tête et me dis:

\- Ouah, t'es beau comme sa!

Touché, je lui répond:

\- Tu trouve? Lui demandes-je en me grattant nerveusement la tête.

\- Oui, se te va très bien!

\- Merci! Et toi tu ne t'ais pas encore changé?

\- Si si, mais je suis un peut gêner...

\- Montre pour voir!

\- D'accord...

Elle laisse par-être de derrière la porte sa magnifique robe blanche, ornée de ruban bleu claire. Elle lui va tellement bien! Je crois que j'ais rougie sans m'en rendre compte...

\- Ouah, tu es magnifique!

\- Vraiment? Merci! C'est que j'ais pas l'habitude de porter des robes... Et puis, se n'est pas très pratique.

\- Mais non! Regarde May Linn, elle s'en sort bien en robe!

\- Oui, peut être, mais elle saute pas dans tout les sens quand elle combat!

\- Pas faut...

\- Je vais opter pour une autre tenue, je pense que je vais quand même a garder pour les soirée et autre événement.

\- Bonne idée!

\- Super, merci Will! Dit-elle avant de s'en aller.

Un peut plus tard, Sebastian toque a la porte de ma chambre, je l'autorise a rentrée et le majordome en queue de pis me dis:

\- Tu es prêt? Parfait. En première heure, tu auras court avec moi. Cela te convient-il?

\- Oui, parfait. Dans se cas, suis moi.

Je le suis dans son bureaux. Il me donne le rôle de gestionnaire. Quand nous avons fini, je sort de son bureaux quand j'entend un bruit sourd provenant de la cuisine. Je m'y précipite avant de voir une partie de la cuisine complètement brûler avec Kata qui tiens un lance flamme.

\- Que c'est-il passé? Leur demandes-je en toussant a cause de la fumé.

\- Bard me donne des court de cuisine!

\- T'appelle sa de la cuisine?! M'écriais-je en voyant le plat carbonisé devant eux.

Sebastian arrive en courant et demande a son tour:

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que se raffut? Bard, combien de centaine de fois t'es-je dis de... Il arrêta sa phrase quand il vue Katana a ses côté.

\- Désoler, Seb, on nettoiera tout quand on aura terminer, promis!

Désespéré, il sortit de la pièce en soufflant et en refermant la porte derrière lui. Je fini par leur demander avant que la fumé noir ne tache mes vêtements:

\- C'est sensé être quoi, votre plat?

\- Crème brûlé! S'écrient t-ils en cœur.

Je ressortit du champ de bataille avant de retourner a mes occupations. Avec tous ce bazar, je n'est même pas vue la tenue de Kata. Par la suite, May Linn me fais visité le manoir dans sa totalité. Puis le soir, quand nous nous retrouvons a table, chacun raconte se qu'il a fait de sa journée. May demande a Kata:

\- Au faite, Kata, montre nous ta tenue de service!

\- Ah oui, voilà! Dit-elle en se levant.

Elle porte une chemise pour femme blanche ( avec un jolie petit décolleté ), un pantalon noir qui marque bien sa silhouette avec une teinture blanche mis volontairement de travers et de longue botte blanche en cuire.

\- Ouah, sa te va super bien, Kata! Complimente Finnian.

\- Merci!

La soiré se termine paisiblement, contrairement a celle du lendemain. Je lendemain, Kata a encore une court de cuisine a Bard, mais ils ont travailler a la dynamite, cette fois... Puis, le soire, nous avons reçu la visite de Ronald et Grell.

Grell Sutcliff:

Après avoir récupérer mes âme du jour, le me suis langui de Sebastian. J'avais envie de le revoir! J'ai alors proposer a Ronald d'aller au manoir Phantmohive. Nous y sommes aller ensemble. Et quand on arrive, qui c'est qu'on vois de discuter avec Sebastian? Se chère Willy! La fenêtre étais ouverte, alors je lui est sauter au coup par derrière en criant "Willy!"! Il est tombé en arrière avec moi sur le dos en train de lui dire pendant qu'il se débâté pour sortir de mon étreinte:

\- Mon Willy, tu m'as tellement manqué!

\- Grell, cela ne faite que 3 jour que nous ne nous sommes pas vue!

\- Quoi? A a peine? Cela m'a parue des années.

Ronald débarque derrière moi et dis en voyant Will:

\- Hey, William, comment sa va?

\- Sa peut aller mieux... Répond-t-il alors que je le serrais de toute mes forces dans mes bras.

\- Au faite, rajoute-t-il, qu'est ce que tu fais au manoir Phantomhive?

\- Oui, c'est vrai, lui dis-je en le relâchant, qu'esse tu fou ici?

\- Sachez que, désormais, je suis domestique a la maison Phantomhive.

\- QUOI?! M'écriais-je. T'a embaucher Will?! Dis je me levant vers Sebastian.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai embaucher, c'est mon maître, répond-t-il un peut gêner.

Soudain, Kata arrive dans la pièce et s'écris:

\- Et mais qu'est ce vous faite là, vous deux?!Dit-elle surpris.

\- Kata! M'écriais je courant vers elle avant de lui sauter dessus a son tour.

\- Hey, Grell! Sa fait du bien de te revoir!

\- Salut! Lui fais Ronald, appuyer sur sa tondeuse. Toi aussi, t'as étais recruter?

\- Oui, effectivement.

Je me précipite vers Sebas-chan avant de me mettre a ses pied et de lui supplier:

\- Embauche moi, Sebas-chan!

\- Certainement pas! Me répond-t-il toujours aussi froid.

Pendant que je continue a le supplier, le mioche débarque et s'exclame:

\- QUOIIII?! Qu'est ce que vous faite dans mon manoir, vous deux?!

\- Juste une petite visite! Déclare Ronald.

\- Et toi, laisse mon majordome tranquille!

Puis, je me jette a ses pied a son tour et dis:

\- S'il te plais, gamin, embauche moi!

\- Quoi?! Dans tes rêves! Sebastian, vire moi ce pot de colle d'ici!

Il a réussir a nous viré du manoir, le saligaud! On a pas dis notre dernier, on reviendra!

Ciel Phantomhive:

Une toute nouvelle routine c'est installer au manoir, depuis que Sebastian est rentrée. Depuis qu'on a embaucher William et Katana, le manoir semble revivre ( surtout grâce a Katana ). Mais en contrepartie, on a le droit a la visite fréquente de Grell et Ronald... Le plus gênant, c'est Grell car A CHAQUE FOIS qu'il viens, il me demande si je peut l'embaucher, A CHAQUE FOIS, sans exception. D'un autre côté, cela démontre bien qu'il a de la patience, le pamplemousse! C'est vrai, faut avoir BEAUCOUP de patience et de cran pour faire sa demande en mariage a Sebastian A CHAQUE FOIS. Surtout que Sebastian prend sa demande au sérieux comme le fait que cuisiner a la dynamite et au lance flamme, c'est un art... Et il répond avec toujours la MEME réponse, "Non". Malgré cela, William fait du bon boulot. Une aire de "paix" s'est installer au manoir. Enfin, ce n'est que le calme avant la "Tempête mortel".


	16. 16) Combat nocturne

Katana Okami:

Il y a une réception, se soir, au manoir. Tout le monde est surbooké et se prépare a recevoir les invités. Sebastian donne les directifs a suivre, May met la table, Bard prépare le repas, Finny s'occupe du jardin, William se prépare accueillir les invités et moi je me contente d'aider un peut tout le monde. Cela fait maintenant un moi que nous sommes arrivé au manoir, Will et moi. Ah, sa y est! Les invités arrive. William les accueillis et leur annonce que le compte ne devrais pas tarder a arriver. Oui car celui-ci et encore en train de s'habiller, il rentre d'une affaire urgente a Londres. Soudain, alors que je les guider vers la salle de réception, un jeune indien au cheveux violet, richement vêtue me saute dessus et me demande:

\- Ciel? Où est Ciel? Sa fait plus de trois mois que je ne l'ai pas vue!

\- Vous êtes un amis de monsieur? Lui demande-je poliment.

\- Oui, son meilleur ami! Où est-il?

"Je ne savais pas que Ciel avait un meilleur ami!"

\- Il dois être en train de se préparé. Lui répondis-je.

\- Mais il est où?! Me redemanda-t-il en me secouant.

\- Veuillez excuser mon maître, me dit un autre indiens qui arrive derrière lui.

Il a des cheveux blanc et un bandage sur la main gauche.

\- Je suis Agni, le khansama de se jeune homme, Soma Asman Kadar, prince du Bengale.

\- Un prince?! M'écriais-je avant de me mettre a genoux. Bienvenue au manoir Phantomhive, votre altesse.

\- Pas la peine m'appeler comme sa! Appelle moi Soma.

\- Très bien, dis-je en me relevant.

\- Au faite, tu es une nouvelle domestique a Ciel? Me demande-t-il.

\- Oui, il m'a embaucher il y a tout juste trois mois, en même temps que William ( le pointe du doigt ), là bas a l'entrée.

\- Pourquoi? Me demande son khansama. Il avais bessons de plus de personnel? D'ailleurs, avais vous des nouvelles du majordome, Sebastian?

\- Oui! En faite, on est arrivé en même temps que lui.

\- Quoi?! Sebastian est rentré?! S'écris le jeune prince.

\- Tout a fait, dis le majordome en arrivant pas derrière.

\- Sebastian! S'écris le jeune homme en le voyant avant de lui sauter au coup. Se que c'est bon de te revoir!

\- Au faite, interviens le khansama au près de Sebastian, vous avez de nouvelle recrue?

\- Oui, parfaitement. Voici Katana Okami, elle est une ami de ma famille et elle a pris soin de ma précieuse grand mère durant mon absence.

\- C'est ton ami, en gros? Demande Soma.

\- Oui, si vous voulez...

\- Alors, tu es mon ami! Me dis-t-il en se tournant vers moi. Car les amis de mes amis sont mes amis!

\- Enchanté, dans ce cas! Lui dis-je en souriant.

\- Et l'autre? Demande Agni.

\- Ah, lui... C'est William T Spears. Nous l'avons recruté car il est une connaissance de monsieur. Il a eu de gros problème financier et économique et étais a la rue quand il nous a demander de l'embaucher. Monsieur, de sa GRANDE gentillesse, décida de l'embaucher.

\- Je vois. Répondis Agni.

\- Se n'est pas tout, mais je dois aller me changer! Je vous laisse, messieurs.

Je me rendis dans ma chambre pour enfiler ma robe de soirée.

William T Spears:

Chouette! Katana va mettre sa belle robe! J'adore les soire de réception, juste pour la voir porter cette robe. Lors de cette soiré, quand mon travaille étais fini et que les convives mange et discute, je ne pu m'empêcher de m'asseoir et de la contemplé. A chaque fois qu'elle se tourne vers moi, je détourne le regard et fais semblant de regarder autre chose. Puis, je la vois comploter dans un coin avec Bardroy. "Mais qu'est ce qu'ils mijote?" me dis-je. Peut après, il prenne direction de la cuisine et rapporte un énorme morceaux de viande. Je ne sais pas si c'étais du bœuf, du sanglier ou un autre animal de cette taille. Finny monte sur une chaise et déclare:

\- Mesdames et messieurs, je demande votre attention, s'il vous plaie!

Tout le monde arrête se qu'il est en train de faire pour s'avancé vers je jardinier. A mon tour, je me lève et me dirige vers lui pour mieux voir.

\- Katana Okami, l'assistante de notre chef va, sous vos yeux, faire cuire au lance flamme votre dîner! Veuillé vous tenir a distance, je vous pris.

Quoi?! Kata va faire cuire de la viande au lance flamme?! Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête?! Même le compte a l'aire scandaliser, comme Sebastian. Soudain, d'immense flamme sorte du lance flamme, tenue par la démone. Tout le monde regarde le spectacle, ébahi. Ciel, lui, est en panique et Sebastian assaille de le calmer comme il peut. Puis, elle éteint l'engin et commence a couper la viande. Étonnamment, elle est bien cuite! Elle commence a distribué la nourriture au invité je m'avance vers elle est lui:

\- Ouah, tu as étais super! Et dis moi, avais-tu l'accord de monsieur?

\- Non! On voulais lui faire une surprise, May, Finny, Bard et moi. Tiens, tu en veux? Me dis-t-elle en me tendant un assiette avec un morceaux de viande.

\- Non merci! Serre les invité, plutôt!

\- Mais non, il y a beaucoup trop de viande pour tout ces invités! Les autres on déjà étais servis! Me dis-elle en pointant les autres domestiques, en train de manger leur part.

\- Bon d'accord.

Je pris alors l'assiette qu'elle me tendais et m'éloignas pour laisser passer les gens. Je m'assis dans mon coin habituelle et mangas ma pars: la viande étais étonnement bonne et bien cuite. C'elle là, alors, elle me supergrand toujours! Alors qu'elle a finis de découper la viande et de servir les gens, un homme habiller tout en blanc au cheveux également blanc s'avance vers elle. D'ici, j'arrive a entendre leur conversation:

\- Bon-soire, mademoiselle, pourriez vous me resservir de la viande, je vous pris?

\- Bien sure! Répond-t-elle, toujours avec le sourire.

\- Merci! Dis le mystérieux homme habillé en blanc. Votre façon de cuire cette viande est impressionnante! La complimente-t-il.

\- Merci, c'est le chef qui m'a appris cette façon de cuisiner!

\- Depuis quand êtes-vous au service du compte? Je ne vous-avez vue au par avant, dit-il tout en mangeant.

\- Depuis trois moi, environ.

\- Je vois, votre nom, déjà?

\- Katana Okami, pour vous servir!

\- Enchanté, Katana, je suis Charles Grey, majordome de la reine.

\- Majordome de la reine?!

\- Et oui! Dites moi, on dirais qu'on se ressemble, tout les deux! Moi, je m'habille en blanc car t'elle est le désire de sa majesté. Et vous?

\- Je m'habille ainsi de mon propre chef!

\- Qu'elle message voulez passer en vous habillant ainsi? Est-ce un signe de pureté?

\- Non, pas du tout! Dit-elle en rigolant. Je suis loin d'être pure! C'est plus un signe distinctif, une façon de me reconnaître. C'est aussi une tradition de famille.

"Une démone comme elle, pure? Me dis-je. Si c'est un blague, elle n'est pas drôle! En même temps, avec cette manie de s'habiller en blanc, tu m'étonne qu'elle se démarque des autres démons!"

\- Un tradition de famille? Lui demande-t-il.

Décidément, se Charles Grey et un peut trop curieux a mon gout!

\- Mon père s'habillais en blanc, lui aussi.

\- S'habillais?

\- Oui, il est mort avant ma naissance. Je ne l'ais jamais connue, hélas.

\- Oh, je suis vraiment désoler. Mais comment savez-vous qu'il s'habiller en blanc?

\- C'est ma mère qui me l'a dit. Et puis, Sebastian, le majordome du manoir, étais son meilleur ami. Depuis que je l'ai rencontrer, j'ai l'impression qu'une partie de l'âme de mon père a survécus en lui et puis il m'a beaucoup parler de lui, aussi.

\- Je vois... C'est grâce a lui que vous avez réussis a avoir un poste au manoir, n'est-ce pas?

\- Exactement!

Soudain, il l'attrape par le menton et rapproche son visage du siens ( un peut trop prêt, a mon gout ) en la regardant dans les yeux, et lui dis:

\- Vous avez des yeux magnifique.

Elle étais très gêner et toute rouge.

\- Allons, monsieur Grey... Dit-elle tous aussi gêner.

\- Ne en vous faite pas, je ne vais pas vous manger, dit-il en s'approchant encore plus.

\- Je suis désoler mais je ne peut pas me laisser aller ainsi... Dit-elle en le repoussant.

Mais celui-ci reviens a la charge en la plaquant contre un mur et en se collant a elle, toujours plus proche de son beaux visage. Cette fois, s'en étais trop. Je me dirige dans leur direction, il dit entre temps:

\- Ne voyez-vous pas? Nous somme fait l'un pour l'autre!

Il essaya de l'embrasser quand soudain, avec un incroyable vitesse, il se met derrière moi et me met son épée tranchante son mon coup. Je suis alors mobiliser et impuissant.

\- Je n'aime pas les fouineurs dans ton genre, alors retourne te coucher dans ton panier ou tu risque de le regretté, me menasse-t-il.

\- Ne lui fait de mal, je t'en pris! S'écris Katana.

Comme nous sommes dans un coin obscure, personne ne nous entend et ne nous vois.

\- C'est un ami, épargne le, je t'en pris!

\- Qui est tu? Me demande-t-il en rapprochant son épée de mon coup.

\- Je suis William T Spears, le gestionnaire de la maison Phantomhive. Je ne vous laisserez pas la toucher! Dis-je.

\- En es-tu sur? Me demande-t-il en rapprochant une nouvelle fois sa lame de ma gorge.

\- Charles, dis une voix derrière nous, laisses le tranquille!

Il me relâche alors, et je tombe a genoux pour reprendre ma respiration. Katana viens a côté de moi et s'assure que je vais bien. L'autre homme, habiller lui aussi de blanc lui dis:

\- On est pas la pour faire mumuse, aller viens!

Ils partent tout les deux quand le compte Grey se retourne et dis a Kata:

\- On se reverras, poupée!

Puis, ils disparaissent. Kata me demande:

\- Est-ce que sa va, Will?!

\- Oui et toi, il ne t'a pas fait de mal?

\- Non, ne 'en fais pas.

Elle se lève et me tend la main en me souriant. Je lui donne la mienne et elle m'aida a me relevé. Rien a faire, je ne me lasserais jamais de son magnifique sourire.

\- Pourquoi es-tu intervenue? Tu sais bien que je sais très bien me défendre toute seul! Tu aurais pu être blessé! Me dispute-elle.

\- Je suis désoler, je ne supporter pas l'idée qu'il te fasse du mal... Dis-je en baissant les yeux.

\- Se n'est pas grave, l'important c'est que personnes ne sois blessé!

A cet instant, nous étions très proche l'un de l'autre. Gêner, je m'écarte et par en lui disant:

\- Bon, c'est pas tout mais j'ais du travaille!

Je me réfugie dans un coin et attend que la soirée passe.

Katana Okami:

Cette soiré étais... Spécial. William a étais très courageux de prendre ma défense, tout a l'heure. A moment, on étais très proche tout les deux, et sa l'a embarrassé et il est partie. Celui là alors, il ne changeras jamais! Quand la fête fus terminer, comme a mon habitude, tout les soire, je sors a Londres pour rendre visite a Ronald et Grell. Comme d'habitude, je leur raconte ma journée et eux la leur. Cela permet de réduire le nombre de leur visite au manoir et comme sa je m'ennuis moins la nuit. Mais bon, a un moment ou un autre, selon si il son de service de nuit ou pas, ils finissent toujours par aller se se coucher. Il prenne régulièrement des nouvelles de Will. Mais se soir est l'aube d'un phénomène plus sombre que le costume de Sebastian, plus révélateur qu'une lanterne cinématique. La "Tempête motel".

William T Spears:

Je me lève se matin, comme tout les autres matins. Je fais ma toilette et m'habille, comme tous les matins. Je croise Kata dans les couloirs quand soudain j'ai un mal de crâne fou. Après son passage, le mal de tête s'en ai aller. Mais je la recroise dans la journée et ce foutue mal de tête reviens me hantée. Mais une fois loin, il s'en va. Au début, je penser que ce n'étais qu'une coïncidence. Pour en avoir le cœur net, je m'approche d'elle. Elle se retourne, me transperce de son regard, me touchant au plus profond de mon âme mais "il" reviens, me gâcher se moment. Je ferme les yeux et "il" s'en va. Je refis le teste plusieurs fois, toujours le même resultat. Puis je me rend compte qu'il se passe la même chose avec Sebastian, mais en moins fort. Du coup, malgré moi, je les évite durant le reste de la journée. Le soir, je m'endors en me disant que sa ira mieux demain. Cela fait 3 jour que cela dure, et je continue a évité leurs regards. Le matin du 4 jour, Katana toque et entre dans ma chambre. Comme je n'étais pas bien réveiller, j'ai oublier qu'"il" allais venir.

\- Salut, Will, Sebastian m'a demande de te faire passer cette liste. Il est absent pour la journée, alors il a fait une liste des choses que tu as a faire. Sa va, Will?

\- Non, c'est rien, juste un mâle de crâne, rien de plus.

\- Au faite, dis t-elle en s'aillant sur mon lit, depuis quelque jour, je te trouve bizarre. Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas?

Je ne répondis pas, trop concentrée sur ma douleur.

\- Dit, Will, tu m'écoute? Me dit-elle en me prenant par le menton et en me regardant dans les yeux.

Surpris par la douleur, le recule et cris:

\- Non, arrête! Ne me regarde pas dans le yeux, je t'en pris!

\- William, qu'est ce qu'il y a?

\- Depuis quelque jour, a chaque fois que je te regarde dans les yeux, toi ou Sebastian, j'ai un horrible mâle de crâne. Je ne comprend pas...

\- Je vois... C'est étrange tous sa. Si se que tu dis est vrai, il faut s'en inquiété. Dorénavant, je ne te regarderais plus dans les yeux.

\- D'accord merci.

\- Si tu veux, on iras consulté un docteur demain!

\- Oui, je veux bien, merci Kata.

\- Bon, je te laisse, j'ai du boulot!

\- Attend, Kata! T'a eu des nouvelles de Grell et Ronald?

\- Cela fait quelque jour que je ne suis pas aller a Londres, alors non. Mais j'irais les voir se soir, je te donnerais de leur nouvelle demain! Dis-t-elle la tête tourner ver le couloir.

\- Ok, super!

Puis elle sortie de ma chambre. Le reste de la journée étais calme.

Katana Okami:

Se soir, je vais rendre visite a Grell et Ronald. Je les cherches sur les toits de Londres quand j'aperçois Grell de dot, debout, en train de contemplé la lune.

\- Hey, Grell, je suis là! M'écriais-je pour attiré son attention, tout en lui fessant signe de la main.

Il se retourne vers moi et reste immobile. Son visage est caché dans l'ombre, je ne peut donc pas voir son expression.

\- Comment sa va? Lui déclarais-je.

Soudain, c'est yeux vert se mirent a brillé soudainement pendant une courte durée. Inquiète, je l'appel:

\- Grell?

Soudain, il allume sa tronçonneuse en se précipite vers moi. Il m'attaque mais je l'esquive sans trop forcé. Je lui dis, en pansant que c'étais un blague:

\- Très drôle, Grell Sutcliff, aller, sérieusement!

Toujours aucune réponse. Il continue a me combatte sans riens dire. Cela m'inquiète, car quand il combat, il pousse des "Yyyaaahh!" et des "Banzai!", mais reste silencieux.

\- Grell, tu m'entend? Je n'est pas envie de me battre contre toi!

Toujours, et il continue de m'attaquer, inlassablement. "Je vais aller chercher Ronald, il sauras quoi faire je pense." Je me suis mis a le fuir Grell et a partir a la recherche de Ronald. Quand je l'ai trouver, je lui ais dis:

\- Salut Ro, y a Grell qui est bizarre, il m'attaque sans aucune raison et ne répond pas quand je l'appel, tu sais se qui l'a?

Il se tourne vers moi sans répondre. A son tour, ses yeux se mirent a brillé puis s'arrêter, tout comme Grell l'avais fait avant lui. Il s'avance ensuite vers moi, toujours aussi silencieux. Inquiète, je recule et lui demande:

\- Sa va?

Aucune réponse. Puis, soudain, il allume se tondeuse avant de s'en prendre a moi. C'est louche, cette histoire, et puis, il n'y va pas de main morte! Heureusement que j'ai réussis a semé Grell entre temps, sinon je les aurais tout les deux sur le dot. Si eux ne peuvent pas me dire se qu'il leur arrive, qui le pourrais? Je sais! Undertaker! J'arrive a le semé avant de me rendre a la boutique du dieux de la mort retraité. Quelle réponse m'attend derrière cette porte?


	17. 17) Larmes d'adieux

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Katana Okami:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Je toque a la porte de la petite boutique et entre. Au lieu de voir Undertaker? comme a se que je m'attendais, il avait une fille assise sur un cercueil./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Kata, c'est toi? Me demande-t-elle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Je reconnais cette voix! Et vue le lieu, cela ne peut être que elle!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Shina, c'est bien toi?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Nous nous sommes pris dans les bras. Shina est une vieille connaissance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Alors comment sa va, toi?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- On va dire que oui./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Pourquoi a tu fais tout se chemin pour venir a Londres?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- J'ai décidé d'aider Sebastian a protéger son maître, je suis désormais au service du compte Phantomhive./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Hi hi hi! Je vois... Dis une voix familière venant du fond de la boutique./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Undi! Dis-je en le voyant ( oui, moi aussi je l'appel comme ça )./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Contente de te revoir, ma chère Kata-strophe ( sa, c'est le surnom que m'a donner Undi ), cela fessait un baille! Tu n'a pas changer!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Toi non plus!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Alors, comme sa, tu est au service du compte Phantomhive, toi aussi?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Oui, effectivement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Et notre chère William se porte bien?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Qui t'a dis qu'il étais au manoir?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Grell et Ronald. Je savais que tu ne tarderais pas a ma rendre visite car il m'ont aussi parlé de toi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Ah? Dis Shina. Tu ne me l'avais pas dit!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Désoler, ma poupée, j'aurais dus te le dire plus tôt. Au faite, quelle est la raison de ta visite? Je sais très bien que tu n'est pas là uniquement pour me dire bonjour./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Et bien... C'est au sujet de Grell et Ronald, justement. Ils sont bizarre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Continue./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Je suis passer les voir, avant de passer chez toi et il se sont mis a m'attaquer sans raison et sans rien dire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Le légendaire sourire d'Undi disparue de son visage. Il me demande alors:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Est-ce que leur yeux se son mis a briller avant de t'attaquer?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Oui, sais tu de quoi il s'agit?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Il se leva et tourna en rond entre les cercueils et me demande:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Ont t-ils enlevé leurs lunettes?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Euh... Non./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Ouf, se n'est pas trop grave pour l'instant. Et William, comment va t-il?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- En est-tu sur?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Et ben... Depuis quelque jour, quand il me regarde moi ou Sebastian, il a un horrible mal de tête, selon lui. On va voir un docteur demain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Pas la peine, c'est cause perdue. Et depuis combien de temps a t-il mal comme sa?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- 4 jour, selon se qu'il m'a dis./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Il continua de tourné en rond, anxieux et il se tourner des fois vers nous, inquiet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose sur le sujet? Lui demandes-je./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Shina et moi échangeons un regard inquiet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Asseyez-vous, toute les deux. L'heure est grave pour vous./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Nous nous assaillons et attendons qu'il nous explique la situation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Voilà, je vais vous poser une question: pourquoi nous, les dieux de la mort, avons-nous tous des yeux verts?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Je ne sais pas, répondons-nous en cœur./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Quand nous renaissons en shinigami, après notre mort, on nous injecte un produit qui a pour effet secondaire de nous colorer les yeux en vert./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Ok... Mais qu'elle est le rapport? Demande Shina./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- On n'y viens, on viens... Vous n'avez pas de question a me poser?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Si, moi j'en ais une: si se produit a pour effet secondaire de vous colorer les yeux en vert, qu'elle est le premier effet?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Ah, voilà la question que j'attendais! Je vais vous dire un secret sur nous, les shinigami, que même la plus grande majorité d'entre nous de connaisse pas!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Intrigué, Shina lui demande:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Et c'est quoi, se secret?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Voilà: le produit a pour effet de pouvoir contrôler son hôte./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Contrôler?! M'écriais-je./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Oui, contrôler, mais attention! Pas totalement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Pas totalement? Demande Shina./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- En réalité, se produit est injecté afin... D'exterminer les démons./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Quoi?! Exterminer les démons?! Mais c'est insensé! M'écriais-je./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Je sais, voilà comment sa fonctionne: de leur bureaux, nos supérieurs on un outil qui permet de déclenché un ordres, que l'on peut traduit avec des mots par: "Quand tu vois un démon, tu le. Mais si il te fuit ou que tu le tue, retourne a tout travaille." C'est l'ordre puissance 1./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- L'ordre puissance 1? Cela veut-il dire qu'il y a d'autre puissance d'ordre?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Oui, effectivement, deux plus précisément. Le deuxième est l'équivalent de "Si tu vois un démon, traque le jusqu'à se que tu le tue, même si tu dois y laisser ta vie."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Y laisser sa vie?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Oui. Un appel cette événement la "Tempête mortel"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Mais se veux que tu va t'en prendre a nous, toi aussi bientôt! Dis Shina, terrorisé par cette idée./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, je ne vous ferais aucun mal. Comme je suis "vieux", le produit n'a plus effet sur moi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- T'en mieux, Undi, comme sa je peux rester avec toi! Dit Shina en le prenant dans les bras./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Il ne répondis pas, d'un haire triste./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Est se que sa va, chéri? Lui demande-t-elle en le voyant triste./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Il la repoussa et lui tourna le dos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Ce n'est pas la première qu'un événement semblable a celui-ci arrive. Quand je pense que la plus grande des démone est née dans cette période!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Mon cœur c'est arrêter de battre. J'ai écarquiller les yeux, puis mis ma main sur ma poitrine: oui, mon cœur a bien cessé de battre. Je suis paralysé. Une goute de sueur coule de mon front. Je viens de comprendre. De tout comprendre. Tout est plus claire désormais. Je parviens a bouger mes lèvre pour dire a Undi, toujours dos tourner, sous le regard perdue de Shina:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Undi? *petit silence avant la suite* Est-ce que c'est un shinigami dans cette état qui... ( j'hésite a dire la suite ) ... A tué mon père?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Encore un silence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Oui. Me répond-t-il./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Je tombe a genoux. Si j'étais humaine, je pleurais déjà. A la place, mon cœur me fait horriblement mal. Soudain, les cloches de minuits sonne leurs douze coup. Undertaker panique. Il nous dis en m'aidant a me relevé:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Les filles, j'ai autres chose de très important a vous dire. *nous nous tournons vers lui* J'ai étais invité a une réunion avec les chefs des shinigami. Ils m'ont prévenue que cela arriverais./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Nous le regardons surprise et inquiète./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Quoi?! S'écrit Shina. Tu les a aider a mettre en place cette tuerie?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Non, je te le promet, Shina chérie, j'ai même essayer de les en empêcher, mais ils ne m'ont pas écouter... J-Je suis désoler./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Il se mit a pleurer. Shina le pris dans ses bras en lui disant:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Je te crois, Undi, je te crois. Sa va aller je suis toujours avec toi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Mais ce n'est pas terminer. Ajoute-t-il./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Comment sa? Dit-elle en se décollant de lui et en asseyant de le regarder dans les yeux./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Ils ont dit qu'il allait lancé l'assaut final, qu'il n'allait pas arrêter avant d'avoir tué TOUT les démons. Je l'ai moi même renommé la "Tempête mortel ultime"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Cette fois, c'est nos deux cœurs de démon qui se sont arrêter de battre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Ils ont décidé d'exterminer les démons, TOUT les démons. C'est pour sa que vous ne devez JAMAIS plus montrer votre visage a un dieux de la mort, car si ceux-ci vous vois alors qu'il sont passé a la puissance 2, il n'y a que deux possibilité: sois vous le tuer, sois il vous tue./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- L-Le tuer?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Oui. A propos du mal de tête de William, c'est le produit qui essaye de prendre le contrôle de son âme. Quand l'ordre serras puissance 2, il ne pourras plus résister et attaqueras, jusqu'à la mort. Le problème, c'est comme il est mortel, si il ne tue pas sa cible attend, il mourras sois de faim, sois de fatigue, sois de blessure et j'en passe. Si vous-vous montrez ne serrai-se qu'un fois a lui en puissance 2, vous signé son arrêt de mort./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- William... Dis-je en baissant le regard et en serrant le poing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- C'est pour sa que tu ne peut pas rester ici, Shina./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Quoi?! Mais pourquoi?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Tu sais très bien pourquoi... Dit-il en pleurant. Si Ronald et Grell vienne et te voient.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Je comprend... Désoler chéri.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- C'est pour sa que, vous les démons, vous devez vous réunir pour fuir les shinigami et vous mettre a l'abri. Je sais que vous êtes tous plutôt solitaire, mais c'est une période sombre a passer, en espérant qu'on finira par vous oublier./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Je ne veux pas que tu m'oublie, Undi! Cris Shina en lui sautant dans les bras./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Non, je ne t'oublierais jamais. Shina... Dit-il en versant une larme et en la serrant dans ses bras./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- J'ai une dernière question avant que vous ne partiez: savez-vous pourquoi nous avons tous besoins de lunette, nous, les dieux de la mort?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Euh... Non./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Quand nous sommes contrôler, nous somme plus puissant quand nous enlevons nos lunettes. Donc si jamais vous avez a faire avec un shinigami qui a enlevais ses lunettes, remettais les lui sur le nez et il serra moins puissant. C'est pour sa que, contrairement au autre dieux de la mort, je n'ai plus besions de lunette. Au faite, t'en qu'on y ais, si William a également mal a la tête quand il vois Sebastian, cela veux dire qu'il est également reconnue comme un démon et il peut lui aussi être traqué, il faut que vous l'emmeniez avec vous./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Merci pour ces conseilles, Undi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Maintenant, aller vous-en! J'ai un rendez-vous avec Ronald et Grell pour prendre un thé dans 5 min, alors partez avant qu'ils n'arrivent!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Undi... Dit Shina avant de se jeté sur son petit copain en l'embrasser tendrement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Je ne les avais encore jamais vue s'embrasser, au par avant. Ils vont bien en semble, tout les deux./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Aller, partez. Lui dit-il calmement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Nous sortons de la boutique et nous nous mettons en marche. Undertaker nous salue et nous disant:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Soyer prudente! Shina?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Elle se retourna et demanda:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Oui?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Je t'aime!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Moi aussi!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Et n'oublier surtout pas de vous cacher le visage!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Puis nous disparaissons de sa vue. Nous nous sommes mis a courir, aussi vite que l'on pue./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Il faut qu'on face gaffe a William quand on rentre, il va falloir lui expliquer la situation sans lui montrer notre visage. Mais d'abord, il va falloir d'abord expliquer tous sa a Sebastian, car si il croise Will.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- D'accord! Au faite je te suit, je sais pas où se trouve le manoir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Oui, et en même temps qu'on court, il va falloir tout planifié!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Bonne idée!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Quand j'y pense, sa va être compliquer de convaincre le jeune maître de le laisser partir!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Tu m'étonne! ...?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Nous apercevons Grell et Ronald en train de discuter. Nous nous cachons derrière un mur et je déclare:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Merde! Ils sont pas sensé être chez Undi, ces deux là?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Une fois sur deux, quand Undi les invites, il ne vienne pas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Ok, je vois... Le problème étant que la rue qu'on dois prendre se divise en deux partie, en forme "Y", mais nos deux amis sont perché sur le toit de la maison qui est entre les deux embranchement. Il va falloir faire un gros détour, mais sa en vaux la peine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- D'accord, je te suit!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Je me mis a courir aussi vite que possible en priant pour qu'ils ne nous remarque pas, mais apparemment, ma demande a étais rejeté. Ils nous on vue passer, de leur point en auteur, je ne pensé pas qu'ils pourraient nous repéré. Ronald, qui nous a vue en premier, ( il n'a heureusement pas vue notre visage ), dis a Grell:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Et, Grell, regarde qui passe en courant là bas! C'est Kata et Shina! On les rattrapes?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Oui, allons-y!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Et il se mette a nous courir après. Nous nous en sommes rendue compte en car nous avons sentie leurs présence. Shina aller se retourner pour les regarder quand je lui en ais empêché en lui dissant:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Non, ne les regarde pas! Si tu les regarde, je ne pourrais plus rien pour toi si il sont passé en puissance 2!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Tu as raison, merci./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Et, vous deux, dis Ronald, on sais que vous savez qu'on est là, alors arrêter vous! On va pas vous tuer!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Mais bien sur, dis je a voix basse, de telle façon pour que seul Shina m'entende./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Mais vous jouer a quoi, a la fin?! Nous demande Grell./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Cela m'a fait du mal, mais je leur ais ordonné:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Allez-vous en!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Pas question! S'écrie Ronald. On sais pas a quoi vous jouez, mais c'est pas marrant! De tout façon, on vous lâchera pas avant d'avoir des réponses!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- J'ai une idée! Dis-je a Shina. On va les assommés!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Non, si on de retourne contre eux, il risque de nous voir! Malgré cela, on pourrais toujours avoir recoure a cette technique si jamais ils passent en mode Tempête Mortel puissance 1, on les assommes pour qu'il ne nous suive pas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Et si il sont passé en puissance 2?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-On les tues. On a pas le choix. C'est sois eux, sois nous./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Tu as raison./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Mais ils ont réussis a nous tendre un piège en coupant le chemin en passant par les toits. Pendant un cour instant, nous avons cru les semé. Mais ils ont sauter devant nous. Nous avons étais surprise et n'avons pas eu le temps de cacher nos visage. Il avait le sourire au lèvre de nous avoir coincé. Mais celui-ci fus de courte durée. Leur yeux se sont mis a brillé et il se sont sauvagement jeté sur nous. Shina m'a attrapé par la main et se mis a m'entrainer en criant:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Cours!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Grâce a elle, j'ai évité de peut la tronçonneuse de Grell. J'avais étais paralysé par l'idée que mon père ais étais tué par un shinigami dans le même état qu'eux. J'ai eu peur de disparaitre a mon tour a cause de se fléau. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Je les ais croisé avant d'arrivé chez Undi, il y a des chances pour qu'il n'en soit encore qu'a la puissance 1./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Tu crois?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Oui, a moins qu'il ne sois passé en puissance 2 en 20 min./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Tu as raison!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Nous nous retournons pour regarder nos adversaires. Ils ont enlevé leurs lunette! C'est mauvais signe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Mince! M'écriais-je. Ils ont enlevé leur lunette! Dis Shina./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- On va voir se qu'il vaux... Dis-je avec un sourire malicieux./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Je me suis arrêté en pleine cours-poursuite. Ils ont foncé sur moi, mais j'ai esquivé leurs attaques en fessant un salto arrière. Puis, je leur est ais donné un puissant coup de pied dans le dos. Ils sont tombé a terre. "Assez jouer!" Me suis-je dis. Je les ais tout les deux assommé en les frappants a l'aide de la tondeuse de Ronald. ( Bien sur, pas avec le côté où il y a les lames). /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- C'est bon, on devrais s'en être débarrassé pendant assez de temps pour aller au manoir, mais il faut pas trainer!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Ok! Au faite, t'as étais super courageuse de faire sa!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Je sais, j'avais sur tout envie de m'amusai./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- De t'amusai?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Oui, sa fait trois moi que je suis au manoir sans pouvoir casser la gueule a personne, j'avais envie de me défoulé un peut!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Tu va être servis!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Un peut plus tard, nous arrivons au manoir. Nous passons d'abord dans la chambre de Sebastian. Le problème étant que nous n'avons pas toute la nuit, car il y a des chances que Grell et Ronald passe au manoir, après se qui c'est passé. On entre sans toqué, et celui-ci se réveille en sursaut. Il arrive a nous distingué malgré l'obscurité et nous demande:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Les filles... Que faite-vous a une heure pareille?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Habit toi en vitesse, on t'explique tout après./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Sa peut pas attendre demain? Dit-il en se remettent sous sa couverture./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Non, c'est une question de vie ou de mort! Grouille toi et sort de la chambre dès que tu es près. Dis-je en lui enlevant sa couverture./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Si jamais tu met trop de temps, on entre dans ta chambre pour te jeté un saut d'eau! Habille-toi pratique a lieux de mettre ton costume de majordome, dis Shina./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Bon d'accord... Dit-il en se levant./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Nous sortons de la chambre et elle me demande:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- On fait quoi, nous, en attendant?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- On va préparé deux trois chose a emporter, dont des provisions pour Seb. Il faudrait que l'on prenne des habits en plus, allons dans ma chambre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Nous nous dirigeons dans ma chambre, prenons vite fait de trois habille de rechange ,de grande cape de différente couleur et le mettons dans un grand sac./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Je vais a la cuisine faire le plein de provision, toi, reste devant la chambre de Sebastian. Si jamais il sort alors que je ne suis pas encore arrivé, commence a lui expliquer la situation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- D'accord./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"A la cuisine, je pris le minimum syndicale: ( beaucoup ) du pain, du fromage, j'ai évité les légumes car sa moisie, de la viande que j'ai mis dans un sac a par que j'ai ensuite mis dans le grand sac ainsi que quelque cookies de Bard ( oui, les cookies de Bard fond partie du minimum syndicale ). Quand je retourne a l'étage, Sebastian viens a peine de sortir de sa chambre. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Alors? Vous allez m'expliquer se qui se passe?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Oui, répondis-je./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Nous entrons dans sa chambre, nous asseyons sur son lit et lui racontons TOUTE l'histoire. Il écoute sans posé de question, choqué d'apprendre la situation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Voilà, je crois qu'on a fait le tour. En gros, tu reste, tu meurt, tu part, t'a plus de chance de vivre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Mais cette tempête mortel explique tellement de chose que.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- On a pas le temps pour réfléchir a sa, dis Shina./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Maintenant, il va falloir que tu convainque monsieur de te lassé partir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Sa va pas être facile! Dit-il./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Moi, je vais expliquer la situation a Will, Shina, va avec lui pour l'aider a convaincre le compte./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Très bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Nous nous sommes levé et sommes partie a l'endroit prévue. J'ai retourner la question dans tout les sens, je ne sais pas comment il va réagir quand il va apprendre a nouvelle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Sebastian:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"J'arrive dans la chambre de monsieur, suivie de Shina, encore secoué par les nouvelles. Je le secoue pour le réveiller, tendis qu'elle ouvre les rideaux pour laissé passé les rayons de la lune./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Monsieur, réveillez-vous, s'il vous plaie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Il se réveille en grognant et me demande:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Me demande-t-il./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Je viens vous demandé votre permission./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- A quelle sujet? Sa peut pas attendre demain?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Non. Dis-je d'un ton stricte./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Explique moi alors!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Je vais vous résumer les événements: Grell, Ronald et même William son manipulé par leur supérieur. Ils ont comme "ordre", en quelque sorte, de tué un démon jusqu'à la mort quand il en voie un. Mais cette ordre se déclenche que lorsqu'il vois le démon en question. Hélas, même avec cette maladie, ils me considèrent comme un démon. Ils menacent d'exterminer TOUT les démons. C'est Kata et Shina qui sont venue me chercher pour fuir loin d'ici, car Grell et Ronald peuvent débarqué a tout moment. D'ailleurs, Shina fait le guet a la fenêtre. C'est pour sa que je vous demande de me laissez partir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Mais pour combien de temps?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Je n'en sais rien, avec un peur de chance, quelque mois. Avec un peut moins de chance quelque années. Avec encore moins de chance, il se peut que je n'en revienne pas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Alors pourquoi je te laisserai partir si il y a des chances que tu ne revienne pas?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Par ce que si il reste ici, il est assuré de mourir, Dit Shina. En gros, vous avez le choix entre: le laissé partir, en sachant qu'il ne seras pas a vos côté pour un moment mais il y a des chances pour qu'il revienne vivant et l'obliger a resté au manoir, il restera serte avec vous, mais que pour quelque jour avant d'être tué par soit William, soit Ronald, soit Grell. Alors, selon vous, qu'elle est le moyen le plus sur qu'il reste longtemps avec vous?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- ... Tu m'as convaincue. Tu peut y aller Sebastian, même si je n'ai pas tout compris, mais en contrepartie, je vaux assister a votre départ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Je me mis a genoux, m'inclina et dis:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Yes, my lord./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"William T Spears:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Mmmm... Mais qui peut bien me dérangé a cette heure si? J'ouvre les yeux et me retrouve face Kata. Ces magnifiques yeux sont caché par une longue capuche blanche. Surpris, je sursaute et dis:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Kata?! Pourquoi viens tu me voir a une heure si tardive?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- J'ai quelque chose de très important a te dire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Très bien, je t'écoute, dis-je en mettant mes lunettes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Première chose: ne me regarde SURTOUT PAS dans les yeux, insiste-elle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Promis!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Bien. Je vais tout t'expliquer. Je suis partie pour aller voir Grell et Ronald. J'ai trouver Ronald, mais il avait un comportement bizarre: quand je l'ai appelé, il s'est retourner. J'ai continué a lui parler mais il n'a toujours pas réagis. Puis, ces yeux se sont mis a brillé étrangement dans le noir et il s'est mis a m'attaquer sans raison. J'ai essayer de le raisonné, mais toujours aucun réaction. Ne voulant pas le blessé, je l'ai fuit. Puis, je suis aller trouver Grell pour lui demandé se qu'il avait: le même schéma. Se retourne, me regarde sans rien dire, les yeux qui brille puis m'attaque. Ne comprenant pas la situation, le l'ais a nouveaux fuit pour me rendre chez Undertaker. Il y avait Shina quand je suis arrivé. Je lui est expliqué se qui s'étaie passé et je lui ais également raconté ton étrange mal de tête. Tu me suis?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Oui, continue./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Sa ma touché de voir qu'elle a pensé a moi pendant un moment comme sa. Mais sa vois étais froide et triste, se qui piqua encore plus ma curiosité./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Undertaker nous a expliqué que vous renaissais, vous, les dieux de la mort, on vous injecté un produit qui a pour effet secondaire de vous coloré les yeux en vert émeraude. Il nous a dévoilé le première effet de se produit. Il permet a vos supérieur de vous manipuler en vous fessant passé un ordre qui s'enclenchera selon une situation précise. Voici les situations: il faut que vous regarder un démon dans les yeux./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Et que ce passe-t-il quand c'est le cas? Demandais-je, de plus en plus intrigué./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Il fait passé un message a ton cerveaux, dont tu n'a pas conscience. Il y a deux puissance d'ordre: première est traduite par: "Dès que tu vois un démon, traque le pour essayer de le tué mais si il t'échappe, tu reviendra a toi et oubliera tout se que tu as vue et se que entendue lors de ta traque." Le pire, s'est que le dieux de la mort qui est dans cette état secondaire n'a même pas conscience de se qu'il fait!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Et qu'elle est la puissance 2?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- La puissance deux est équivalente a: " Tu vois un démon, tu le traque jusqu'à la mort, même si tu le perd de vue, kit a y laisser ta vie." En gros, quand un shinigami est dans cette état là, il n'y a que deux solution: sois c'est lui qui meurt, sois c'est toi. C'est pour sa que je ne veux plus que tu me regarde dans les yeux, car si tu passe en puissance deux, a moins que tu ne me tue avant, tu est obliger de mourir, car l'ordre puissance 2 est plus fort et au lieu d'avoir de simple mal de tête, cette fois si tu n'y échappera pas. Le pire, c'est comme tu es un mortel pour l'instant, tu pourras mourir de faim, de froid ou d'autre chose dont les mortel peuvent mourir. On appel cette période la "Tempête mortel". C'est pour te protégé que je fait sa. C'est a cause de sa que l'on doit partir, Shina, Sebastian et moi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Mais partir où? Pour combien de temps? Demande-je paniqué./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Elle baissa son regard au sol, ce regard qui m'étais désormais interdit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Undertaker nous a donné une autre information alarmante: vos dirigeants on l'intention de lancé l'assaut final, c'est a dire d'être sur que TOUT les démons sois mort, contrairement au tempête mortel précédente ou c'était juste pour réduire la population de démon. Ils veulent nous exterminer jusqu'au dernier. Il est donc fort probable que nous n'en revenions jamais./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- J-Jamais?! Je ne peut pas te laisser partir comme sa! Lui dis-je en lui attrapant le bras droit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Je suis désolé, Will, mais la "Tempête mortel ultime" a frappé notre monde. Maintenant, nous devons partir, j'espère que Sebastian a convaincue le maitre de le laissé partir. Maintenant, libre a toi d'assisté a notre départ ou te recoucher./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Bon, j'arrive./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Non, pas la peine de t'habiller! Nous allons y aller dès que possible, a moins que tu ne veuille raté notre dépars./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Très bien, répondis-je./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Nous sortons de la chambre quand soudain, Sebastian, Shina, tout les deux habillé d'une garde cape noire a capuche ainsi que Ciel dévalent les escaliers puis Shina s'écrie:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Grell et Ronald arrive, il faut nous cacher! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Je sais! S'écrie Sebastian. Monsieur, retourner dans votre chambre. Shina, Kata et moi allons nous cacher au sous-sol. Quand a toi, Will, tu ira les voir et si il te demande où on est, tu leur répond que tu ne sais pas et qu'on ais pas ici. Si il te demande si pourquoi tu es levé, dis leur que tu a entendue du bruit et que tu t'ai levé pour voir d'où il provenais./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- D'accord! Avons-nous répondue tous en cœur./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Chacun partit de son côté. Quand Grell et Ronald sont arrivé, je me suis arrivé vers eux, sans mes lunettes, en baillant et en me frottant les yeux, pour leur donné l'illusion que je venais de me réveiller. Je demande:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Qui va là?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Salut, Will! Me dis Grell./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Grell? Ronald? Mais qu'est ce que vous faite a une heure si tardive?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Tu sais pas ou serais passé Kata et Shina? Demande le jeune shinigami./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Non. Et Shina, elle est pas avec Undi?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Non, on les a vues tout a l'heure, elles partaient en direction du manoir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- J'en sais rien, moi, en tout cas, elles sont pas ici./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Bon, si elle sont pas là, on reviendra demain. Bonne nuit, Willy! Dis Grell./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Oui, c'est sa, dégagé... Dis-je en prenant la direction de ma chambre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- A plus! Dis Ronald./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Quand ils sortirent du manoir, je me suis précipité vers le sous-sol, ais toqué a la porte en disant:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- C'est moi, William! Ils sont partie, vous pouvez sortir!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Ils sont sortie et Shina a soupiré:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Ouf! On y a échappé de peux!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Merci, Will! Me dis Kata./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Je vais aller chercher monsieur, s'exclame Sebastian./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Ils avais tous le visage caché par de longue capuche, blanche pour Kata, noir pour Sebastian et marron pour Shina. Kata s'avance vers moi:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Bien, je pense que c'est l'heure des adieux, lui dis-je./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Je le pense aussi, me répond-t-elle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"A cet instant, j'avais l'impression d'être seul avec elle, mon cœur c'est emballer. C'était peut être la dernière fois que je la vois de toute ma vie, il faut que je lui dise. Nous restons l'un face a l'autre, immobile et silencieux. C'est décidé, je vais lui dire!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Katana? Lui demandais-je./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Oui? Me répond-t-elle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Mon cœur s'enflamme./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- J-Je voulais te dire que... Je baissa le regard, le mot que je voulais dire ne voulais pas sortir. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Je rougie. Malgré l'agitation autour de nous, j'avais l'impression d'être seul, face a elle, je restais paralysé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Me dire que? Me demande-t-elle en insistant./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Kata, on y va! Lui dis Sebastian./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Elle se retourne et lui répond:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Partez sans moi, je vous rattrape./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Il lui répondue par un signe positif de la tête avant de sortir dehors en jetant un dernier regard a son maitre, attristé. Ses bon, nous sommes définitivement seul./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- J-Je... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Toujours rien. L'horloge sonne son unique coup de la première heure du jour. La pression est tellement forte!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- J-Je... Et puis, sa n'a pas d'importance. Va t'en les rattraper./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Comme tu veux. Adieux./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Puis elle disparue dernière la porte. Je reste figé. Qu'ai-je fais? Je n'y suis pas arrivé, je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire... Ciel se place en face de moi et me dit d'un ton triste, le regard baisser avant de le relevé vers moi:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Nous devrions retourner nous coucher./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Oui, vous avez raison./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Je marche, sans rien dire vers ma chambre. Je n'ai pas encore réalisé l'ampleur de mon erreur, ni celle de la situation. Perdue par les dernier événement, je ne dore pas de la nuit. Quand le jour fus levé, le maitre non plus n'a pas l'aire d'avoir dormis. Je pense qu'il est dans le même état que moi: mal réveillé de la veille. Il alla chercher les autres domestiques en leur disant que Sebastian et Katana sont partie pour une raison personnel, et qui ne reviendrons peut être pas. Ils se sont mis a pleurer. Pour ne pas pleurer avec eux, je suis sortie, les larmes aux yeux, ne voulant pas montré ma faiblesse a mon maitre. Mais Grell et Ronald avait débarqué, encore. Grell me demande:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Alors, elle est où Kata?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"S'en ais trop pour moi, je ne peut plus tenir. Je tombe a genoux, en larme, le regard plus bas que jamais. Le sol est désormais noyé dans une eaux salée./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- J-Je n'ai pas réussis a lui dire... Gémis-je./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Non. Je n'ai pas eux le courage de lui dire que je l'aimais./p 


	18. 18) Sans réponse

Ronald Knox:

Mais qu'est ce qui se passe? Où sont Katana, Shina et Sebatian? Pourquoi William est-il tombé en larme? Pourquoi ne veut-il pas nous dire où sont passé nos amis démon? Je n'y comprend plus rien! Grell s'approche de William est lui demande:

\- Qu'y a t-il, Will?

Je ne l'ai jamais vue dans un état pareille! Grell continue a essayer de le consoler quand Ciel sort de la cuisine, en disant:

\- William, un peut de tenue, voyons!

Celui-ci se relève en essuyant sont visage couvert de larme. Il a honte de montrer sa faiblesse a son maître:

\- Pardonnez-moi, monsieur, de m'être emporter ainsi...

\- Se n'est rien, c'est normal de pleurer, mais il y a des moments pour sa et se n'est pas au travaille qu'il faut le faire! Dit le petit Ciel.

\- Oui, monsieur.

Dans la cuisine, on peut voir les trois autres domestique pleurer, eux aussi. Dépassé par la situation, je demande au jeune comte:

\- Ciel, où sont passé Sebastian, Katana et Shina?

\- Vous n'avez qu'a demander a Undertaker, me répond-t-il froidement.

\- Et vous, vous savez où il sont? Demande Grell.

\- Non.

\- Alors pourquoi sont-ils parti? Demande-je.

\- Je vous est dit de demander a Undertaker!

\- Bon, je pense qu'on en sauras pas plus, Grell, on devrais allait voir Undertaker. En plus, on a encore oublier qu'on avait étais invité chez lui hier soire!

\- Ah, c'est vrai! Moi aussi j'avais totalement oublier, allons-y!

Nous sommes mis en marche vers la petite boutique du croc-mort. Quand nous sommes rentré dans sa boutique, a lieu de nous accueillir joyeusement comme a son habitude, il est rester assis sur l'un de ses cercueils, silencieux.

\- Bonjour, Undertaker! Lui dis-je en entrant.

\- Ah, c'est vous... Dit-il d'un voix déprimer.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Undertaker? Demande Grell en le voyant dans cet état.

\- Non, riens, que voulez-vous?

\- Sais-tu où se trouve Katana, Shina et Sebastian?

Il détourna le regard et nous répond:

\- Non.

\- Alors est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ils sont partie?

\- Oui, mais je ne peut pas vous le dire.

\- Et pourquoi?

\- Dite-moi: êtes vous prêt a tout pour les protégé?

\- Oui! Lui répondons-t-on a l'unisson.

\- Seriez-vous prêt ne pas prendre de nouvelle d'eux pour un bon moment?

\- Sa dépend combien de temps, lui répondis-je.

\- Plusieurs années?

\- Quoi?! S'écris Grell. Tu nous demande de ne plus leur demander de nouvelle pendant plusieurs années?!

\- Oui. Se que je vous demande surtout, c'est de ne pas les chercher.

\- Mais pourquoi?!

\- Il y a des lourds secret qu'il vaux mieux découvrir soit même que par la voix des autres.

\- T-Tu ne nous empêchera pas de partir a leur recherche! S'écris le shinigami au cheveux écarlate.

\- C'est vrai, je ne pourrais pas vous en empêcher. Mais je n'aurais qu'une chose a vous dire: la tempête mortel emporte tout sur son passage, nos amis, nos femmes comme notre vie, qui que nous soyons. Souvenez-vous en. Maintenant, si vous n'avez plus riens a me dire, libre a vous de sortir.

\- Une dernière chose, dis-je: est-ce par ce que Shina est partie que tu es si triste?

\- Oui. Se laisser emporter par la tempête mortel est signe de génocide, mais la tempête mortel ultime d'apocalypse.

\- Y a t-il un message caché dans ses paroles?

\- Il faut d'abord connaitre la triste vérité pour comprendre ses paroles.

\- Et quelle est cette "triste vérité"?

\- Seul l'avenir vous le dira.

\- Bon, je vois, en fin de compte, sa nous manne nul par, tous sa.

\- Au contraire! Interviens Undertaker. Je vous en ais dit beaucoup. A vous de découvrir le sens caché de mes paroles pour connaitre la cause du départ de vos amis.

\- Je vois... Bon, c'est pas tout, mais on a du travaille, nous! Au-revoir, Undertaker!

\- Adieux et ne vous faites pas emporter par la tempête mortel!

Quand nous sommes sortie, Grell me demande:

\- A ton avis, que veut-il dire par "tempête mortel"?

\- Je n'en sais riens. On s'en fou de toute façon, sa doit pas être si grave que sa au final, on a qu'a attendre qu'il rentre.

\- Attendre qu'il rentre? Tu as déjà vue William en larmes comme aujourd'hui?

\- Heu... Non.

\- Tu as déjà vue Undertaker ne pas sourire une fois avant aujourd'hui?

\- Non.

\- Cela prouve bien que la situation est grave!

\- Tu as raison, mais que peut-on faire? Comment les trouver? Nous n'avons riens, pas le moindre indice!

\- Tu te trompe! Si nous arrivons a déchiffré les énigmes d'Undertaker, on en sera plus! C'est notre seul piste!

\- Pas faux...

\- Bon, analysons c'est parole au peigne fin: " La tempête mortel emporte tout sur son passage, nos amis, nos femmes comme nos vie, qui que nous soyons." A ton avis, quand il parle "d'amis", tu pense qu'il veut parler de Katana et Sebastian? Et pour "femmes", de Shina?

\- Je pense, oui, et puis je ne vois pas a quoi d'autre cela ferais référence, sinon.

\- "Comme nos vie, qui que nous soyons"... Quand il dit "Qui que nous soyons, tu pense qu'il parle des déférente espèce, shinigami, humain et démon?

\- Oui.

\- Cela veux dire qu'a cause de cette "tempête mortel", n'importe qui peut mourir? Même les démons?

\- Je ne vois pas d'autre possibilité.

\- Après, l'autres phrases dit: "Se laisser empoter par la tempête mortel est signe de génocide, mais la tempête mortel ultime d'apocalypse". T'en pense quoi?

\- A parement, selon se que j'ai compris, la "tempête mortel ultime" serrais plus dévastatrice qu'un simple "tempête mortel", se qui veut certainement dire qu'il y en a eux plusieurs. Puis, "ultime" veux dire la "dernière de toute". Mais alors, si c'est la dernière, malgré son nom, est ce que la tempête mortel ne serais pas positif, dans ce cas?

\- Je ne pense pas, puisque qu'il l'associe a "l'apocalypse".

\- Je pense que le seul moyen de connaitre la vérité et de savoir se que signifie "tempête mortel", mais qui nous le diras? William et Ciel n'ont pas l'aire très déterminer pour nous aider, il va falloir que l'on trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour nous renseigner, mais qui?

\- Et puis, je plus inquiétant, c'est qu'il a dit que "qui que se soit peut se faire emporter pas la tempête mortel", se qui veux dire que nous aussi nous sommes en danger, finalement!

\- Tu a raison! Alors pourquoi ne vouloir riens nous dire si nous aussi on ai en danger?

\- Je n'en sais rien, Grell.

Je lève les yeux au Ciel et contemple les nuages, la tête remplis de question. Je dis:

\- Pourquoi êtes vous partie, les amis?

Ciel Phantomhive:

Tout est encore flou, pour moi. Quand je sort de la cuisine, le voix William, a genoux, en train de pleurer. Peut être que je devrais pleurer, moi aussi, non? Est-ce grave si je ne le fait pas? Est-ce que cela veut dire que j'ai un cœur de pierre? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je nage en eaux trouble, je na sais même plus quelle chemin je doit prendre. La tête que fond ces deux idiot! Il ne comprenne même pas se qui se passe. Je les plains. Je deviendrais complètement fou, moi, si on ne m'avais pas dit où ils sont passer et pourquoi ils sont partie. Mais c'est pour leur bien et celui des démons que nous devons nous taire. D'ailleurs, ils ont l'aire tout aussi surpris que moi de voir William dans cet état! Quand j'y pense, pour qui pleure-t-il? Pas pour Sebastian, sa, c'est sur! Pour Shina? Non, je ne pense pas. Pour Katana alors? Mais c'est la plus dangereuse des démones, pourquoi c'est-il autant attaché a elle, dans se cas? Bref, la n'est pas la question. J'en ais marre de se brouillard, je ne comprend plus riens! J'espère qu'Undertaker sauras éclaircir mes pensée. Tiens, les deux pot de colles sont partie, on va pouvoir rendre visite a se chère Undertaker. Il dois être triste du départ de Shina, lui aussi. Ce n'ais pas par méchanceté, mais je me demande a quoi il ressemble quand il est triste. Je monte m'isoler dans ma chambre. Sur ma table de nuit est posé l'insigne de majordome de la maison Phantomhive. Je la regarde, triste, en pensant a mon diable de majordome. Je la saisie et redescendue vers les chambres des domestiques. Je suis passé devant la chambre de William. La porte étais fermé, mais je peut l'entendre sangloté. J'arrive a la porte de la chambre de M. Tanaka. Je toque et entre. Il est posé sur son lit, en train de boire son thé.

\- M. Tanaka, je vous remet ceci. Il vous reviens de droit, comme Sebastian n'est plus là. Lui dis-je en lui tendant le petite objet.

Il le prend et l'accroche a son costume avant de se lever et s'incliner devant moi.

\- J'essayerais de vous servie aussi bien que Sebastian vous a servis, monsieur.

\- Je n'en doute pas! Lui répondis-je. Relevez-vous, maintenant.

Il obéi a mon ordre sans plus tarder.

\- Bien. Préparez la calèche, nous partons pour Londres.

\- Oui, monsieur.

A ses mots, je me suis dis que si c'étais Sebastian qui étais en face de moi, il aurait dit "Yes, my lord.". Je sort et vais toqué a la porte de la chambre de William. Il met un peut de temps a m'ouvrir, mais quand il le fus, il me demanda:

\- Que voulez-vous, monsieur?

Il avais les yeux rouge. Il a du continué de pleurer.

\- Je part pour Londres, voir Undertaker, voudrais-tu venir avec moi?

\- Oui, c'est pour plus d'information, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui. Dis-je en me dirigeant vers l'entrée. Dépêche-toi d'enfiler une tenue plus approprier!

\- Oui, monsieur!

Plus tard, nous fûmes dans la calèche, tout les deux. C'est M. Tanaka qui conduit. William a le regard triste et perdue, contrairement a d'habitude où sont regard ne montrer aucune émotion. Je brise le pensant silence en lui demandant:

\- Pour qui pleure-tu?

\- Pardon?

\- Pour qui pleure-tu?

Il se tue en baissant son regard. Je repris la parole en lui disant:

\- Pleure-tu pour Sebastian? Dis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

Il me regarde pour voir si je suis sérieux, il vois que se n'est pas le cas et répond:

\- Non.

\- Pour Katana, alors?

Il détourna le regard.

\- Pourquoi elle? Repris-je. Elle est la plus dangereuse des démones! Selon la logique, tu devrais la détesté plus que Sebastian!

\- Elle est différente.

\- Différente de quoi?

\- Des autres démons.

\- En quoi est-t-elle différente des autres démons?

Il eu un silence avant qu'il ne me réponde:

\- Elle ne se comporte pas comme les autres démons. Elle pense d'abord au autre avant de pensé a elle même. Les démons, en générale, ne se concentre que sur eux et leur proie. Pas elle. Elle est prête a donné son aide a autrui sans jamais rien demander en échange. Je n'aurais jamais crue aussi bien m'entendre avec une démone.

Ses explications son sincère mais se n'est pas assez. Pas assez pour qu'il en pleure. Ses sentiments pour elle vont-il au-de-là que se qu'il le laisse croire? Et si... Il l'aimais? Non, impossible! Lui tombé amoureux d'une démone, sa ressemble a une mauvaise blague! Mais pourtant, je ne vois pas d'autre possibilité. Je repense a hier soire. A un moment, je revois le moment où, avant qu'ils ne partent, il parlais a Katana. De là où j'étais, je n'entendais pas se qu'il disait. Mais il avait l'aire gêner et apeurer. Aurait-il essayer de lui dévoiler ses sentiments? Vu le manque de réaction de Katana, il n'a pas réussis a lui dire, dans se cas. Sa doit être dur pour lui, de ne pas avoir eu le courage au bon moment de le lui dire. Mais la question est: les sentiments qu'il porte a Katana sont ils réciproque? Je ne le saurais peut être jamais. Le pire c'est que lui non plus. Le temps passe vite quand je me perd dans mes pensée: nous sommes déjà arrivé devant la boutique d'Undertaker. M. Tanaka nous ouvre la porte de la calèche. Nous descendons et je dit a mon nouveaux majordome:

\- Restez dans la calèche, M. Tanaka.

\- Comme il vous plairas.

Je toque a la porte de la petite boutique, entre est dit:

\- Undertaker? Es-tu là?

Je m'attendais a son habituelle: "Comte, quelle plaisir de te voir! Tu t'es enfin décider a essayer un des mes cercueils?", mais je n'eu le droit qu'a un: "Ah, bonjour." Il se leva du cercueil sur le-quelle il étais assis, nous regarde silencieux et dit:

\- Sebastian n'est pas la, se qui signifie que vous l'avez laissé partir. Sage décision.

\- Tu es triste, n'est ce pas? Lui demande-je.

\- ... Oui. Et vous, êtes vous triste?

\- Je ne sais pas. Raconte moi en plus sur cette "Tempête mortel ultime", Sebastian m'a tout expliquer en vitesse, il n'a pas eu le temps de tout me raconter en détaille.

\- Je vois... Je vais tout vous dires. Asseyez-vous donc.

Il n'étais pas comme d'habitude, souriant, de bonne humeur et excité. Là, il est calme, triste et déprimer.

\- Se n'est pas la première fois qu'une tempête mortel frappe notre monde.

\- Quoi?! Nous écrions-nous.

\- Mais c'est la première "Tempête mortel ultime".

\- Vous voulez dire que d'autre démon on étais tué de cette manière dans le passé?! Demande William affolé.

\- Oui, comme le père de Katana.

Je me fige. A ses paroles, je tente de me rappeler comment est mort le père de Katana, selon les dires de Sebastian: "Il a étais froidement tué par un dieux de le mort, sans aucune raison valable et sans rien dire." Sa correspond exactement a une tempête mortel!

\- Mais oui, c'est logique! Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt? Dit William.

\- Et c'est de là que viens la haine de Sebastian contre les shinigami.

William semble aussi choqué que moi. Le croc-mort repris la parole:

\- Lors de cette période, Sebastian a perdues beaucoup d'autre proche démon. Mais il n'est pas le seul. Shina aussi a perdue des amis démons proches.

\- Y a t-il eux d'autres tempête mortel entre cette période et aujourd'hui?

\- Oui, mais cette période a étais la plus meurtrière et la plus marquante.

\- Je vois... Dit William. Dites moi, Undertaker, comment avez-vous réagi quand Shina a du partir?

\- J'ai pleurer.

\- Oh... Je vois...

\- Et vous, comte?

\- Moi? Non. Pas encore, en tout cas.

\- Je sais que vous êtes très solide ( mentalement ) pour votre âge, mais pleurer un peut n'a jamais fait de mal a personne, même a vous! Je ne veut pas vous obliger a pleurer non plus par se que sinon, je risque de cédé et de pleurer avec vous.

\- Oui, tu as raison... A tu autre chose a dire, Undertaker?

\- Euh... Non... Je ne crois pas... Ah, si! Ronald et Grell sont passé juste avant vous.

\- Que t'on t-il demander? Demande William.

\- Où sont Katana, Shina et Sebastian et pourquoi il sont partie.

\- Et que leur as-tu répondue? Demandais-je a mon tour.

\- Que je ne savais pas où il étais et je ne leur ais riens dit. Juste des énigmes.

\- Quelle type d'énigme?

\- Des énigmes qui leur permettra des découvrir la vérité si ils sont assez malin. Mais il faudra qu'il découvre que signifie "Tempête mortel" avant de pouvoir comprendre. En gros, il ne sont pas prêt de les déchiffrés.

Le silence s'installe. Nous restons tout les trois monotones et muet. Puis, le croc-mort rompe le silence en disant:

\- J'ai entendue dire que pleurer a plusieurs permet de soulager.

\- Mais n'avons pas envie de pleurer! Dis-je.

\- Tu ne reverras plus jamais Sebastian, il va mourir comme Katana et Shi... Ouiiiiiinnn! Essaye-t-il de me faire pleurer, même si c'est lui qui fond en larme a la fin.

C'étais trop dure pour le pauvre Undertaker de parler de Shina et c'est mis a pleurer toute l'eau de son corps. Pour ne pas l'entendre plus longtemps, je tente de le consoler en le prenant dans mes bras:

\- Ne t'en fait pas, Undertaker, sa va aller, c'est juste une question de temps...

\- Shiiiinnnaaa! Cris-t-il.

Sa se vois, il l'aime vraiment. Souvent, quand on a quelque chose sur le cœur, le silence est un poison qui rentre dans notre plaie et qui nous fait souffrir de l'intérieur. C'est pour sa que je lui demande, même si je n'ai pas envie d'être sa maman pour le consoler avec des bisous magique:

\- Dit moi, Undertaker, qu'elle est la dernière chose que tu lui a dis?

\- *snif* Je lui ais dis que je l'aimais... Et un peut avant, je l'ais embrasser.

William baissa le regard. Si le fait qu'il aime Katana est vrai et qu'il n'a pas sus lui dire qu'il l'aimais, il dois se sentir triste, peut être encore plus qu'Undertaker.

\- Au moins, tu lui a dis que tu l'aimais une dernière fois. Imagine comme tu aurais culpabilisé de ne pas l'avoir fait!

Le visage de William s'assombri un peut plus. Finalement je n'aurais pas du dire sa... Puis, quand Undertaker se sentais mieux, nous sommes partie. Nous retournons dans mon manoir ou règne désormais le silence. Un silence mortel.

Sebastian:

Nous avons marcher pendant une bonne partie de la nuit... Je suis épuiser... Enfin, nous trouvons un coin calme pour nous poser. Il fait froid, se soir, mais mes vêtements ne me tienne pas assez chaud. Je tremble de froid. Les filles montent la garde. Kata se retourne et me vois, tremblant de froid. Elle s'assoie a côté de moi avant de me coller. Je suis un peut gêner mais j'apprécie sa présence. Je trouve enfin le sommeil. Le lendemain matin, j'entame les provisions pour le petit déjeuner. Puis, nous continuons de marcher, sans savoir où aller. A ma grande surprise, nous passons devant le manoir des Trancy. Je pense a Claude et les autres domestiques. Vont-il s'en sortir? J'en doute. Je ne préfère pas parler d'eux a Katana, je sais très bien qu'elle va vouloir les aidé mais je n'ai pas envie de me coltiné Claude! En parlant du loup, en voilà la queue. Mais qui vois ton sortir de derrière un buisson? Se chère Claude! Il est égratigné de partout.

\- Sebastian?! S'écris t-il en me voyant.

\- Bonjour, Claude. Alors, comme sa, on fuit son maître, hum?

\- Sebastian, je t'en pris aide moi! Se shinigami est devenue totalement fou, il nous attaque sans raison!

\- Et toi tu abandonne les autres domestiques?

\- Quoi?! Tu es un démons?! Demande Katana

\- Un, peut, oui!

\- Et il y en a d'autre a l'intérieur du manoir?

\- Oui, quatre autre.

\- Sebastian, tu savais qu'il y avait des démons ici?

\- Oui...

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas dit?! Il faut les aides! Viens, Shina, on y va!

\- Je viens avec vous! M'exclamais-je en tentant de les -je pour ne pas rester seul avec l'araignée, par peur de ses moqueries.

Mais celui-ci me suis colle au botte. Mais attend... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me dépasse pas?

\- On est a la traîne, Claude?

\- C'est bon, sa va...

\- Au faite, a quoi il ressemble, le dirux de la mort? Lui demande Kata.

Je sais de quoi elle a peur: que le shinigami en question sois Grell ou Ronald.

\- Il est blond, je crois et sa faux est un sécateur.

\- Très bien, allons-y!

Nous tentons de les rattraper, tend bien que mal. Quand nous arrivons a l'intérieur, Hannah et les triplets se batte désespérément contre le shinigami. Un des triplet est a terre et semble être blessé au bras. Ils sont tout les quartes étonner de nous voir débarqué ainsi. Katana va au près du démon blessé tendis que Shina va a son tour combattre le dieux de la mort. Ils finissent par en arrivé a bout. Katana a fait un bandage autour du bras du triplet blessé, entourer par ses deux frères.

\- Qui êtes vous? Demande Hannah a Katana et Shina.

\- Je m'appel Shina.

\- Je m'appel Katana Okami.

\- Pourquoi êtes vous venue nous aidé? Et Sebastian, que fait-tu là? Tu les connais?

\- Oui effectivement, se sont des amis. Je suis là car, comme tout les démons devrais faire, je fuit, avec l'autorisation de mon maître, bien sur!

\- Mais que devrions-nous fuir? Me demande Claude.

\- Se genre de personne, dis-je en me tournant vers le corps sans vie du shinigami.

\- Quoi? Tu as peur des shinigami, maintenant?

\- Pas vraiment. C'est juste qu'il son pris par la "Tempête mortel" que nous les fuyons.

\- La tempête mortel? Demande Hannah.

\- Oui. C'est un événement qui prend possession des shinigami quand il vois un démon et qui le fait tuer le démon en question, dit la tigresse.

\- Quoi?! Tu es en train de dire que se shinigami étais manipulé?! Demande l'araignée.

\- Oui. Quand il renaisse après leur mort, les shinigami se font injectée un produit qui permet a leur supérieur de leur envoyer un ordre, en temps voulue, pour qu'ils exterminent les démons. Il y a deux force d'ordre: la première est l'équivalent de "Si tu vois un démons, pourchasse le pour le tuer mais si il te fuit, reprend ton travaille" et la force deux est l'équivalent de "Si tu vois un démons, pourchasse le jusqu'à la mort". Le pire, c'est qu'ils n'en n'ont même pas conscience! Même si le démon en face de lui est son meilleur amis au sa petite copine, il ne peut pas résister a la "Tempête mortel". Se n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive.

\- A bon? Demande un des triplets.

\- Vous vous souvenez, il y a de cela deux milles ans, on a tous perdue des amis démon, n'est-ce pas? Ben c'est a cause de la tempête mortel.

\- Quoi?! S'écris Hannah et Claude.

\- Nous on étais pas encore née a cette époque là, dit un des triplets.

\- Moi, j'ai perdue mon père lors de cette période, dit Katana. Le pires, c'est que, comme vous, je n'étais pas encore née.

Il eu un silence.

\- Moi aussi, j'ais perdue des amis lors de cette tempête, dit Claude un peut triste.

\- Moi aussi, ajoute Hannah.

\- Mais cette fois, ce n'est pas une tempête mortel normal, c'est LA "Tempête mortel ultime".

\- La "Tempête mortel ultime"? Demande Hannah.

\- Oui. Grâce a notre ami Undertaker, qui est un shinigami a la retraite, nous avons sue que cette tempête mortel étais spécial, car c'est la dernière. Mais il ne l'arrêterons pas avant d'avoir tué TOUT les démons, dis Shina.

\- T-Tué tout les démons?! Glousse Claude.

Ils nous regarde choqué.

\- Mais comment a t-il pus te le dire puisque la tempête mortel la manipulé?! Demande Hannah.

\- Ah, c'est vrai, dis Katana. Comme il est "vieux", le produit n'a plus effet sur lui, heureusement d'ailleurs, on serais peut être déjà mort a l'heure qu'il est!

\- Je vois... Dis Claude.

\- C'est pour sa que vous devez venir avec nous! On sera plus fort si on est plusieurs! S'exclame Shina.

\- Mais nous ne pouvons pas quitter notre maître! S'exclame Claude.

\- C'est comme vous voulez, dis-je, je peut vous assurez que vous mourez si vous rester ici! Réfléchissez: vous pensez avoir plus de chance de vivre et de servie votre maître en restant ici où en partant avec PEUT ETRE une chance de revenir, si les shinigami finissent par nous oublier? D'ailleurs, où est le votre?

\- Ils fait la grâce matinée, dit Claude, il n'a riens de prévue aujourd'hui. Je vais peut être aller lui demander son autorisation...

\- Mauvaise idée, Claude, dis Hannah, il ne te laissera jamais partir!

\- Mais je ne peut pas rompre notre pacte! Que faire?

\- Vous êtes sur que votre maître ne vous laissera pas partir? Demande Katana qui ne connais pas Alois.

\- Oui! Répondons-nous en cœur.

\- Dans se cas, je ne vois qu'une solution: il faut vous enfuir. Au pires, vous lui laissez une lettre pour lui donner des explication et si on veut vraiment faire vite, vous avez qu'a lui dire d'aller voir Ciel pour les explication! Dit la tigresse.

Sa va pas faire plaisir au maître... Me dis-je.

\- Bonne idée, dit Hannah, et puis, je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

\- La ferme! Dit Claude en levant la main sur la servante. Je ne t'ai pas autoriser a parler!

\- Un démon sans pouvoir n'as pas a nous donner des ordres! Réplique un des triplet. Oups... Dit-il en comprenant son erreur.

\- Tompson... S'énerve Claude.

\- Non, moi c'est Canterbury, réplique t-il.

\- Toi!... Continue Claude.

\- Comment sa, plus de pouvoir? Demande-je.

\- *grogne puis soupir*... Depuis quelque jour, j'ai perdu mes pouvoir. Je mange, je dort et je suis moins puissant, je ne sais pas se qui m'arrive...

Quoi?! Claude aussi est atteint de cette maladie? Sa promet d'être amusant...

\- Vraiment?! Dit Katana. Sebastian est dans le même cas!

Et mince, elle l'a dit... Bon, de tout façon, il allait bien l'apprendre un jour ou l'autre. Tout les domestique des Trancy me regarde, choqué.

\- C'est vrai, Sebastian? Me demande l'araignée.

\- Hélas, oui.

\- Sais tu d'où sa viens et combien de temps on peut rester dans cette état?

\- Je ne sais pas d'où sa viens et la durée de cette maladie est très variable, elle peut durée 2 mois comme 100 ans.

\- 100 ans?!

\- Oui. Les effet de cette maladie sont la perte de pouvoir et le retour au rang de mortel. En plus de cela, nous ne pouvons plus manger d'âme, raison de plus pour partir.

\- Quoi?! Tant que je serais malade, je ne pourrais plus manger l'âme de mon maître?!

\- Oui.

\- J'ai moi aussi été atteinte de cette maladie, dans le passé, j'ai vécue 50 ans en tant que mortel. Je seul point positif est que l'on ne vieilli pas.

\- Alors, vous avez fait votre choix? Demande Shina.

\- Nous, on viens avec vous! Dit un des triplets.

\- Oui! Confirme les deux autres frères.

\- Pfff... Souffle Claude en remontant ses lunettes. Je viens avec vous.

\- Je reste, dis Hannah.

\- Quoi?! Mais tu es folle! Dit Claude. Tu va mourir si tu reste ici!

\- Par ce que tu te fais du soucie pour moi?

Claude resta muet. La démone au cheveux violet continue:

\- Et puis, il faut bien que quelqu'un reste pour veillé sur le maître.

\- Comme tu voudras, Hannah, c'est cela? En tout cas, ton choix est audacieux! Si tu survie, je te devrai tout mon respect! Et vous trois là, les triplets, qu'elle sont vos noms? Demande Katana.

\- Pas la peine, tu ne sera jamais qui est qui, dit Claude.

\- Je t'ai riens demandé, toi! Lui envoie Katana.

Claude paraissais surpris de c'être fait clouer le bec par le jeune démone.

\- Moi, c'est Timber, dis l'un.

\- Moi, c'est Canterbury, dis l'autre.

\- Moi, c'est Thompson, dis le dernier.

Elle les regardas un long moment, je me demande pourquoi! Même Claude, qui travaille tout les jours avec eux, ne sais pas qui est qui! Va t'elle réussir se que personnes n'a jamais réussi?

\- Bon, dit Shina, on devrais pas trop tardé, il pourrais avoir un deuxième dieux de la mort qui pourrais débarqué, il faut y aller!

Nous commençons a sortir du manoir quand Claude se retourne vers Hannah et lui dit:

\- Prend sois de du jeune maître... Et de toi.

Puis nous partons, a la recherche d'un lieu sur garantie sans shinigami, ce qui n'est pas chose simple. Désormais, 7 démons parte loin de leur amis, de leur maître et de leur amant pour fuir le mauvais temps de la tempête mortel ultime.


	19. 19)La lame d'Hannah

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0644f47264041b97fdb1f1e7132b57e"Ciel Phantomhive:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="607c168669719049ac5d006f70f4dbf3"Cela fait maintenant deux jour que le petit groupe de démon est partie. C'était une journée paisible, ennuyeuse même qui fut brusquement interrompue par cet incorrigible d'Alois Trancy. Il a toqué a la porte, William partie lui ouvrir. Il regarda d'abord par la fenêtre pour savoir qui c'était. Quand il a vue Alois, il a détourner le regard, de crainte de croiser celui de Claude. Il partie me prévenir en demandant a M. Tanaka de partir ouvrir a notre visiteur. J'étais dans mon bureaux a ce moment là, en train de m'ennuyer. Il débarque sans crié gars et en claquant la porte./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54b0276c08df697797a2ac90e93b5daa"- Monsieur, Alois Trancy est là!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbdf662ed06ddf3cdb7fe0f2edd8be15"- Quoi?! Ne va surtout pas le voir, il doit être accompagner par Claude./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3841c0bd532be3992a022cddf39b819e"- Bien monsieur, je vais aller dans ma chambre le temps de sa visite./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bac5b525970586956b49b17f507bf6a1"- Sage décision./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edcd6690f3578dccc609e6064e1f313f"Je descend en bas pour accueillir le blondinet. Quand M. Tanaka ouvras la porte, Alois se jeta sur moi, en pleure. De plus, se n'est pas Claude qui l'accompagne mais Hannah. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien se passer? Ne me dites pas que Claude... A étais tué par un shinigami?! Hannah l'accompagne, le regard baiser, les joues écarlates./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63ce01e7111af1b2ec72e329ea4c32f2"- Cieeeel! Il m'a abandonnée, Claude m'a abandonnée! Dit-il a genoux en me tenant les jambe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51527d45ca73b37598f953fd054eb7a3"- Quoi?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5092f5cc31e1067c0f69327501912c20"- Il est partis, hier matin avec les triplets! Ils m'ont trahis! De plus, cette salope d'Hannah a voulue les couvrir en me racontant une histoire totalement farfelu, "Tempête machin", je sais plus trop quoi... En tout cas, tu es vraiment nul pour mentir! Dit-il en jetant un regard sur la démone silencieuse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b8cff3ff5c5bc94a6bad0b05688739a"Je comprend pourquoi elle a les joue aussi rouge, Alois l'a certainement gifler car il ne croyais pas son histoire de "Tempête mortel"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5f7eddebb39d8514a5ea1fc09c5dc9a"- Tout est de ma faute... Pleurniche t-il./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce51d5da8dca01ef8a69fc7d1abf3389"- De ta faute? Demandais-je./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55e898ba13cbdad077505071523a6d98"- Oui... Ses dernier temps, Claude est devenue bizarre, il a perdue ses pouvoirs et il se mettais a manger, dormir et même a avoir des sentiments! Du coup, pour le remotivé a redevenir meilleur, je me suis moquée de lui. Je n'aurais pas faire sa... Il s'est vexé et il est partie... Partie pour de bon!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2d26a2dc00b5e77f034615822560b8d"Ne me dites pas que... Claude aussi est atteint par cette maladie?! En tout cas, je lui souhaite bien du courage pour survivre a cette tempête mortel!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="882580c36452a8c9b593407ae898a10d"- Alois, tire moi ta langue, lui demandais-je./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e33acc01c143340b4be2cc6280c5454"Il fut surprit mais il répondue a ma demande. C'est se que je penser. La marque de son pacte avec Claude est toujours là./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4f4e25427777035c593296484348247"- Au faite, où est passé ton Sebastian? Il est partie, lui aussi?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49d096ac6b1b5973bf7b50450d381aba"- Oui, lui répondis-je d'un ton froid. Pour la même raison que ton Claude./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="105402248ba28a7f27c8dd3ede9932da"- Et quelle est cette raison?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bcb22c4a62149d469e5e4b5788470421"- La marque de ton pacte avec lui est toujours là, cela veux dire qu'il ne t'a pas abandonnée, tout comme moi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34db8a316a913f2c0acf43eb30042828"- Mais où sont-ils?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2fb1974df0879739d5f4dff87d3246dd"- Je n'en sais rien, et je leurs souhaite bien loin d'ici./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9fc7855c2f870a0a60e500f76a327e59"- Mais pourquoi?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="260b2500c1442476b2e5226041829ab8"- L'histoire que t'a raconté Hannah n'est pas une toile de mensonge, c'est la vérité./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10a9383e6e319467ebb1e733115d783c"- En faite... Je l'ais pas trop écouter donc c'est quoi cette "Tempête machin chose"?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e166edbef1260033f127a2b9d025b300"- Tempête mortel. Cela s'appelle "Tempête Mortel". C'est un fléau qui frappe régulièrement notre monde. Par chance pour nous, seul les démons et les shinigamis en sont infecté. Tout commence chez les supérieurs des shinigamis. Depuis des siècle, quand un homme deviens un dieux de la mort après sa propre mort, on leur injecte un produit qui permet a leur supérieur, en temps voulue, de leur faire passer un "ordre", en quelque sorte, qui les pousses a s'en prendre au premier démons qu'il vois, amis ou pas. Il y a deux puissance d'ordre: la première est l'équivalent de "Si tu vois un démon, poursuit le pour tenter de le tuer mais si il t'échappe, reprend ton activité." alors que la puissance 2 est l'équivalent de "Si tu vois un démons, traque le jusqu'à le tuer, même si tu dois il laisser ta vie." Quand un shinigami est puissance 2, plus riens ne peut l'arrêter, mise a par sa mort de lui ou celle du démon. Le pire dans tout sa, c'est qu'il n'en n'ont même pas conscience! Leur mémoire est effacer, il ne se souvienne donc de riens./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38f7243782ce425013b58157e6d6366b"- M-Mais c'est horrible!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d02a4dc28db3dff526987bc5ec8fd28"- Je te l'accorde. Et c'est pas finis! Grâce a notre amis Undertaker qui nous a donné ces précieuse information, on sais que se sera la dernière./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89c24d44c867a8b1fdceaa70c6f46fc0"- Vraiment? T'en mieux!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4411fa75da6c1eedec13ade740510b87"- Je ne me réjouirais pas aussi vite que sa, si j'étais toi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8a8c4563246ce4b13418ba092cd030e"- Effectivement, intervient Hannah. Sebastian, Katana et Shina m'ont expliquer que les shinigami ont l'intention d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec les démons. Il n'arrêterons pas cette tempête avant que TOUT les démons serons mort. Ils veulent nous exterminer. On l'a renommé "Tempête mortel ultime"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="639753c3bf09caf1badc37eb1b514577"- Quoi?! Tu es en train de dire que je ne révérais peut être jamais mon Claude?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab241560022940a036d6354c6e36774c"- Comme je ne révérais peut être jamais Sebastian, ni Katana./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="338d8a16b8f7dc16091bdc733a36c5d2"- Mais qui est cette Katana?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca07d2b74780edfea39d08e1aaabafdd"- Ah, oui, c'est vrai, tu ne la connais pas encore. Elle s'appelle Katana Okami, c'est une démone, plus connue par les démons, les dieux de la mort et les anges sous le nom de KO./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5f44d1cf19519fb01580e4ae456c80c"- Attend, qu'est se que tu viens de dire?! Me demande Hannah surprise. Alors, c'est elle la légendaire KO?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c8e470ad12d70ba20eeacf89d554b79"- Oui, effectivement. Elle un liens dans le passé avec Sebastian. Il étais le meilleur amis de son père, Marco Okami, je crois. Hélas, sont père a étais emporter par une tempête mortel, décris par Undertaker comme la tempête mortel la plus meurtrière et la plus marquante jamais existé. Elle étais encore dans le ventre de sa mère quand il est mort. Quand Katana a retrouvé Sebastian, elle a voulue le protégé car Sebastian a étais atteint d'un autres fléau avant celui ci. Il a étais atteint d'un maladie qui et propre au démons et au dieux de la mort qui les rend mortel pendant un certain temps et les oblige a conservé leur forme humaine. Je pense que Claude a du lui aussi être atteint de cette maladie sans nom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddafbb25e4feb48086c991b9ca5a1187"- Quoi?! Je ne le savais pas... Claude,pardonne moi... Gémis-t-il./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be17f5af84e3c0c1253ea5361f707047"- Se n'est pas tout. William T Spears, un shinigami, a étais atteint de cette maladie. C'est une connaissance a nous. Par contre, Sebastian et lui se déteste! Mais quand on est un shinigami malade, on a très peut de chance de s'en sortir car en se qui concerne leur règlement, les dieux de la mort malade ne peuvent retourné dans leur monde et ils sont livré a eux même, seul, dans notre mode. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de l'embaucher au manoir, en même temps que Katana./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="abc7fb3b2552e56a71f52e9d4ffdc7c9"- Ah bon? Et où est-il?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f827109a83e445f18afdb929a9ecc54"- Dans sa chambre. Cela serrais catastrophique si il tombais nez a nez avec Hannah, surtout si il est passé en puissance 2./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fb4fdd659563cc511e94bf0d045991f"- Ah oui, tu a raison, j'avais oublier. Quel genre de domestique étais Katana?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="077566a987a1e2b3af1c2db719e335a9"- Contrairement a Sebastian, elle ne fait pas la fille parfaite. Elle c'est même mis a aimer la façon de cuisiner de Bardroy, notre chef, c'est a dire a la dynamite et au explosive. Le plus étonnant, c'est qu'elle s'en sort bien contrairement a Brad qui fait cramé la cuisine a chaque fois. D'ailleurs, je pense le massacre que sa aurais étais si c'était Grell qui cuisiner: viande sanguinaire découpé a la tronçonneuse... Désoler, je m'égare. Au faite, Hannah, que fait-tu encore ici?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ade0551d696d723cd5564a51011de185"- Moi? Pourquoi?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c7a1d08622abf3bc74256f8828bebf8"- Si tu reste ici, tu es assuré de mourir, tôt ou tard! C'est pour cela que j'ai laisser Sebastian partir, car a votre avis, *me tourne vers Alois*, il est mieux de rester au près de ton maitre en sachant que tu ne ferais pas long feux ou a partir, kit a le laisser seul, accompagner par d'autre démon pour formé un résistance contre les shinigamis avec l'espoir de revenir un jour?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="095fbe28b43cf8e8dd1477d8d9265573"- Je ne voulais pas laisser monsieur seul./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d51d8232a329cd73d4fa02a497909c50"- Je comprend, c'est d'ailleurs très courageux de ta par mais t'en pense quoi?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecc77a575a28df586a76d107577136a8"- Je ne veux pas partir sans l' autorisation de mon maitre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a2b07af0971f5c3ee1814310a38ce22"- Je comprend, alors, qu'en pense tu, Alois?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="201d5088bd0e4df668fe5d258455c53d"- Tout d'abord, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir crue et de t'avoir frappé, j'espère que tu me le pardonneras.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d27c0e78fdb23fbe1f1868e0527cb9e"- Je vous ais déjà pardonné, monsieur./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8867217cbf25b74db2a536bf7845164"- Et je suis extrêmement touché que tu sois resté au près de moi, au péril de ta vie et de me pardonnée pour tout se que je t'ai fait. Va les rejoindre, tu auras plus de chance de revenir au près de moi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61af2bccc289106ca0ab11703747cc9f"- V-Vous le pensé vraiment, monsieur?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c10be76c77f7f3c06f073a2c6661aef"- Oui, aller, file les rejoindre! Dit-il d'un ton sévère. Et veille bien sur Claude./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10a747fe8356d09b25c14241e630ed93"- Bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c72152672361da9b9f1f0101154637e3"Elle s'inclina, puis partie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e48e1ea6378cc478b10292f378344cb"- Comment vais-je faire maintenant que je n'ai plus de domestique?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da4a3af759e52ebd3f56c1e55fd602ce"- Tu n'as qu'a en embaucher d'autre! Dis-je./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="485fcd171bf0da874ea172f651dd459a"- Tu as raison. Mais le manoir va être vide, sans eux.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4a5b4366db073d528a14ff58c40028c"- Le miens l'ais déjà. Tout les domestiques sont attristé par le départ de Sebastian et Katana./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="009e95e9b8bfb72e55f8145f288d210c"- Même se William, même si il n'aime pas Sebastian?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ff960d77c2c9dd25ff113b9bcf9c0fd"- A vrai dire, il déteste les démons en générale, avec un petit plus pour Sebastian, mais il semblerais qu'il se sois lié d'amitié avec Kata. Pour une démone, elle étais toujours joyeuse et pleine de vie, c'était une gentilles filles, d'un côté je le comprend, elle est gentille et protectrice avec tout le monde. Je pense que Claude est entre de bonne main./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf22e64a89548e41e4b18a6e5fe9d9b5"- Tu crois?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b346fe4508de53ecdbb3bdcfd367bc64"- J'en suis sur./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66e8e94b7522f421566690f09d84c9d1"- Tu avais pas dis qu'il y avait une autre démone?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76fb29a6df7b51d2f7e4b58eeb6f2b86"- Ah, elle s'appelle Shina, elle est la petite copine d'Undertaker et une amis a Kata./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1dc1bde1fb90d482e04be2d3bb303e87"- Un démon en couple avec un shinigami?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30872d878bdc3d6e3c31a04e003980ed"- Oui./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a76c1cb1dc37554604359188bb0a380e"- Mais celui-ci ne s'en ais pas pris a eux, a cause de la tempête mortel?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2bfc1d79f04b2bd0e12bb1cd64ed7f8a"- Undertaker est un cas a par, comme il est âgé, le produit n'a plus effet sur lui. En faite, comment tes démon et les autres se sont-il rencontré?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4128e995f2cb84a617c840ad0cd3822e"- Selon Hannah, durant le nuit, un dieux de la mort serais venue les attaqué. Sebastain et les autres serais donc venue les aides et ils ont fini par en venir a bout./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34204f7464f225d57844eae723f6c91e"- Comment étais-t-il, se shinigami?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f9fbfd2c083231cbdeb4ed1229755ec"- Le matin, quand je me suis réveiller après avoir fait la grâce mâtiné, j'ai trouver son corps. Je ne me souviens plus trop comment il étais, mais tout se que je sais c'est qu'il étais blond./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3ee44805cf2b3eeb9a078b74e19244e""Ouf, me dis-je, il ne s'agit pas d'un shinigami que l'on connais." Nous étions debout, tout les deux, a discuter de la tempête mortel et de ses conséquences. Alois avais encore les yeux rouges de son chagrin. Puis, je l'ais invité a s'assoir prendre le thé. Je décide de lui raconté le voyage de Sebastian au Mont Blanc, pour cela, j'ai fait venir William. Nous lui avons tout raconter. Puis, William l'a raccompagner chez lui. En attendant, je marche dans les couloirs, sans but précis. Je passe devant la cuisine: j'y vois vois Bard, en train de fumé une cigarette, accouder sur la table de la cuisine, l'aire triste. Kata dois lui manquer, il s'entendait bien tout les deux. Puis, je passe dans un couloir a l'étage ou May-Linn fait la poussière a une statut. Elle pousse un soupir. Enfin, je vais prendre l'aire dans le jardin: Finny est en train de tailler les haies, contrairement a d'habitude, sans son sourire et sa bonne humeur enfantine. Tout le monde est très affecté du départ des deux démons. Le manoir fait vide sans eux./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8dda69920bc2d97acc1c5027f28c8fb3"Claude Faustus:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fc34b5b580b9f9d9a2a6aab91543687"Je me demande bien comment la maître a réagis quand il a appris que nous étions partis. Va-t-il croire Hannah? J'en doute. Je suis sur qu'il seras tellement en colère qu'il lui crèveras le deuxième œil... Ou minimum la giflé. Quand j'y pense, il aurais mieux fallu qu'elle soit venue, on aurais eu la Laevateinn pour se défendre. Je n'aurais pas pu la manié cette fois ci a cause de cette maladie. Je me demande qui aurais bien pu la prendre dans se cas là. Les triplets? Mauvaise idée, il vont encore se battre pour savoir le quelle d'entre eux la prendras. Shina ou Katana? Je ne les connais pas encore assez bien pour savoir laquelle est la plus puissante. En restant avec le maître, Hannah va t-elle... Mourir? Cette idée me fait froid dans le dos. Sa fait bizarre de me dire que je ne révérais peut être jamais Hannah et monsieur... Pour l'instant, nous marchons dans la forêt, sans aucun but précis. On ne s'arrête que le midi pour manger, Sebastian et moi, et le soire, pour manger et dormir. Cela ne me réjouies pas trop de partager mon repas avec se foutue corbeaux. Nous arrivons finalement a un petit village, un soire sans lune, éclairé par les flammes qui la consumé. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ccdd21445db3437273b652680e112582"- Ah, on va enfin pouvoir manger! Déclare Shina./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61c73b8bebf3a2c11fa08107270be011"Elle allais s' élancer pour se servir quand Katana l'arrêta dans son élans en lui disant:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3184c198a4be382615e6611dfafd2631"- Non, n'y va pas! Vue le nombre de victime, il ne serais pas impossible qu'il y ais un shinigami dans le coin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c033783d6d557ea9945f648aad4e19e3"- Ta a raison mais j'ai faim! Pas toi?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39eb9453a53dbbc3a063dc53edcd2052"- Un peut, oui, mais je mangerais quand j'en aurais l'occasion. Regarde Sebastian! Il a riens bouffé pendant 3 ans! ( Même si maintenant il mange de la bouffe humaine )./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a66f201dce676abe4614c308d1abc672"- C'est vrai? Respect!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60f94bf3bf70c49ca80f9a5fe5adbe0d"- Et nous aussi on a rien bouffé pendant 3 ans, on vous signale! Déclarais-je./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d142a754f5b15f5d5d01ed362cf9ac12"- Vraiment? Demande Shina. Je sais pas comment vous faite! Je suis bien trop gourmande pour rien bouffé pendant 3 ans!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bd4e3fdaf52a74c983e13406907c8b3"- Continuons notre route, déclare Katana./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c784bf50805e6ef89286e60e4e2ee67e"Nous commentions a nous éloigner du village en flammes quand un groupe de trois shinigami nous ais tombé dessus: il étais composé de deux garçon et d'un fille. Tiens, cela fessait un bout de temps que j'avais pas vue une fille shinigami! Ils avais tout les trois de faux original. Mais bon, je ne pense pas que se sois le moment de penser a ça! Nous nous mettons en formation: Sebastian et moi sommes au centre en position de défense, entouré par les deux filles qui nous défend et les triplets qui attaque. C'est la formation qu'on a mise au point il y a quelque jour. C'est très efficace! Soudain, les trois shinigami enlève leur lunettes. Les deux filles sont en panique et nous déclare:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76f99b66855c2d8b10400416029f6957"- Faites attention, quand un dieux de la mort enlève leur lunette pendant une tempête mortel, il devienne plus puissant! Déclare Katana./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d60ab0115e4becd5c3f1d6dcfe309200"- Oui, elle a raison! Confirme Shina./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50c58ec9c55092bdbc99501672876f93"Et elles ont raison. Ils sont devenue drôlement coriace! Soudain, Katana s'écrit:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c13635099c1e5e906fdb433fcde83bb"- Attention, Tompson, derrière toi!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7dd82a08f80308926b7ecd25571583e1"Celui si s'est retourner pour contrer l'attaque du shinigami qui voulais l'attaqué par derrière. J'y crois pas! Elle a réussis a les distingué! Selon se qu'ils m'ont dis, même leur mère ne savais pas le quelle étais qui. Elle viens de réalisé l'impossible. Du coup, je me demande, comment il on fait pour connaitre avec certitude leur nom, malgré que leur mère ne savais pas qui étais qui? Un autre grand mystère de se monde. Même eux on l'aire surpris de voir qu'elle a retenue leur nom! Les dieux de la mort son rapides et efficace. Difficile de prédire où il vont attaquer. Je regrette de plus en plus l'absence d'Hannah. Puis, Shina se fait gravement bléser. Elle est a terre et Katana la couvre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0c6a45ac44e944580c6335d816319e5"- On y arrivera pas, ils sont bien trop rapides! S'exclame Sebastian désemparé par la situation, tout comme moi, d'ailleurs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9740675e75f0ff923a9ec8343ed39f0"- On ne peut pas abandonnée, pas maintenant! Il faut tenir le coup! Déclare Katana. Et même si vous perdez espoirs, moi, je ne vous abandonnerais jamais!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17a3ad5fd490da3ba183b4e3082a9627"- Je te reconnais bien là, Kata! Tu es a la hauteur de ta réputation, dis Sebastian./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8822560de1d466e6e42bc4c989985e22"- Quelle réputation? Demande un des triplets./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="313cf502cd1b3be69a60676c87fde17b"- Ah oui, c'est vrai... Il y a un petit détaille que j'ai oublier de vous dire... Je suis KO./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ef1578227acf0c106f073df53fcd553"- Ah, tu commence a être fatigué? Lui demende-je./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ff2ae84fe0fddc1c8d61f4c6845a72e"- Mais non! Me répond-t-elle désemparé. Je suis KO, la célèbre démone!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77a86ba6622568c1e7162b591eed6640"Les triplets et moi même s'immobilise et la regarde choqué, mise a par Sebastian et Shina qui doivent certainement déjà être au courant. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44e3919b1ed95e582583986152b0acfa"- A-Alors c'est toi, la légendaire KO?! S'exclame un des triplets./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7827232c516755c732e853ffe10b129e"- Oui, c'est bien moi. Par contre, vous devriez faire gaffe au dieux de la mort, il ne se sont pas arrêter, eux./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9676aa1df936c5bcd4a881b59e3213a"Les triplets se retourne et contre a nouveaux les attaques des dieux de la mort. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e80160668483ca858f9920c8e6b4f0d"- Les gas! S'écrit Katana. Essayer de leur remettre leur lunette, ils seront moins puissant!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33740d1bda24cc9dba965c23b457c2b7"Ils écoutes son conseille et tente de leur prendre leur lunette afin de leur remettre, en vains, il se défende trop bien. Nous sommes dans une impasse, il n'y a nul sortie de secoure. Soudain, surgis des buisson Hannah avec la Laevateinn en main qui l'enfonça dans le dos de l'un des shinigami. Un de moins!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3c0e0b33c861262d2586062802d7b4d"- Hannah! M'écriais-je en la voyant./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9d77a36f1d7153a98fb381ddd98c451"- Tiens, prend là! Me dit-elle en me la lançant./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b49fd4fc2f2ca06c9af96ca1a8625881"- Je ne peut pas, je n'ai plus de pouvoir!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="184a4c400cf85342f6308038034d3f32"Que faire? Je vais me faire démolir si je me bat, même avec elle!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7367837125b4cd5a93c6f1aee90af10"- Katana, prend là! Lui criais-je./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f365f643e5a093fa4af970a81ab0813"- Quoi?! Mais je n'en suis pas digne!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41aa44ba0968b985b02e187bf0841f58"- Tu es la plus puissante des démones, tu en ais plus digne que moi, en tout cas! Grouille toi!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="238525d9880d63b81adec0dedcebaee2"Celle ci hoche la tête et la prend. Elle se jette sur le shinigami le plus proche et l'attaque avec hardeur. Elle est très rapide! Elle donne du file a retordre au shnigami. Dans l'excitation, les montre ses yeux de démon. Un sourie légèrement psychopathe se dessinas sur son visage, avant quelle ne plante l'épée dans le crâne de son adversaire. Elle la retire puis lui enfonce plusieurs fois dans le cœur. Ses habit blanc font ressortir le rouge du sang du shinigami qui lui gicle dessus. Elle semblais être rentré dans une espèce de transe où elle devenais presque folle. Puis, elle se jetas sue la fille shinigami, dernière survivante mais celle-ci esquiva son attaque. D'un seul geste, elle décapita la déesse de la mort span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"( je sais pas si sa se dit )/span. Elle se releva, pas même essouffler, portas sa main a sa bouche et léchas le sang du shinigami qui dégouliner de celle ci. On étais tous très choqué, même Sebastian qui dis:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f290eefec9a8ba75482ab21543dc02b5"- Tu est vraiment le portrait craché de ton père! Malgré tes habit blanc, tu n'as pas peur de te salir!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1a0a97032c383685d0f0ad3110458bb"- Effectivement! ... *nous observe* Si vous voyer la tronche que vous tirez! On dirais que vous avez vue un fantôme! J'ai pas le droit de me défouler un peut? Sa fessait un bout de temps que j'avais pas fait de massacre, sa m'avais manquer!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ab9289e89acfa2baa51dbd1dbad7e60"Cette fille... Est vraiment intrigante./p 


	20. 20) Le Akuma Cirque

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18964c291648e17b3b58c9eac256d68a"Sebastian: /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b30ccfd67ad1ae1f4f0c92aa0f5d77f"Ouah, Kata m' littéralement bleffé! Elle les a réduit en lambeaux, c'est pauvre dieux de la mort, ils n'ont même pas eu le temps de comprendre se qui leur arrivé! Et puis, elle s'en ais mis du sang partout, elle me fait pensé a son père. Il avais parfois des moment ou il devenais presque fou lorsque qu'il massacré ses adversaire et se couvrais de leur sang. J'aimais bien se côté là de sa personnalité. C'est la même chose pour Kata. C'est comme si il avait un deuxième personnalité, plus "démoniaque", va ton dire. Kata s'avance ensuite vers Hanna en lui tendant la Laevatienn et dit:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5dd56717020857725c0f5f37c3158fa7"- Tiens, je te la rend, merci beaucoup./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cf8f1f993d560693220e6c812af237d"- De rien! Répond Hannah en prenant l'épée./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="350e1f916653928716761d15731fa070"Après l'avoir avalé, Hannah reprend: /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e1d0881a30633b30f599fe6224c3afc"- Au faite, est-il vrai que tu es celle que l'on surnomme KO, la démone au pouvoir destructeur?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05374872a711330a694d3fb1cc50c724"- Oui, c'est bien moi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="321f1822bfc4df72a8448c810ffa3f4d"- Alors, la rumeur qui dit que tu aurais fait sauter une ville entière, en tuant même les shinigami et les démons qui s'y trouvais est-elle vrai? Demande un des triplets./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba3f38f451ccd58a23656c07d6b3f373"- Hélas, oui./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e938aae2f9c66649f4b86d9417543d5"- Comment cela est-il arrivé? Demande un autres triplets./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37800177d46b6c43197811205b1c83d4"- Sa remonte a longtemps. Je n'avais pas conscience de l'étendue de mon pouvoir, a cette époque. Un groupe de démon plus âgé que moi m'embêter, ils étaient plus fort et plus nombreux, je n'avais aucune chance de leur résister, ou du moins, c'est se que je croyais. J'avais beau me débattre, il on quand même réussi a me maitriser. Puis, entre rage et désespoir, j'ai sentis une grande force monté en moi, une force si puissante que j'avais du mal a la retenir. Ils étais sur le point de me violé, j'ai donc décidé de lâché cette énergie qui me submergé. Je n'ai vue qu'un puissant flache avant de tombé dans les vapes. Quand je me suis réveillé, la ville dans la quelle j'étais étais dévasté, remplacer par un immense cratère noir dans le quelle j'étais au centre. Les maison, les gens et même la forêt qui bordait cette ville avais étais réduit en poussière. Au début, je ne comprenais pas se qui c'était passé. Alors que je me relevais, mes cheveux sont passé devant mon visage. Une de mes mèche blanche étais devenue noir. Pour comprendre se qui c'est passé, je me suis mise a marché. Puis, je suis tombé sur les corps de démon qui m'avais agressé. Je ne comprenais plus rien: pourquoi étais-je la seul a avoir survécus? Puis, je compris que c'était moi qui avais fait sa. A se moment là, mon cœur cessé de battre. Puis, je vis trois démon en train de constater le triste spectacle en disant: "Mais qui a bien pu faire sa?" Ils finirent par me voir. J'étais devant eux, immobile, sale et les habit déchiré. Ils ont compris que c'était moi, l'origine de se désastre. J'ai vue la peur dans leur yeux, il me regardais comme si j'étais un monstre ( même si on peut considéré un démon comme un monstre ). Puis, un d'entre eux a crié: "Courez! Elle va nous réduire en poussière!" Et ils ont détalé comme des lapins. C'est a se moment là que je suis partis m'isoler en haut du Mont Blanc. Je ne voulais plus voir qui que se soit. Là haut, j'étais sur qu'aucun innocent de mourais par ma faute. Le temps passé et je continuais a culpabilisé au fond de mon trou. Par la suite, j'ai appris que je n'avais pas que des morts chez les démons et les humains, mais aussi chez les shinigami et les anges, c'est pour cela qu'il me craigne aussi. Les humains, dans incompréhension, on conclue que le c'était un météorite qui avait ravagé la ville. On ma donné le surnom de KO, par rapport au au désordre que j'ai provoqué ce jour là. Les siècle sont passé et j'ai appris a vivre avec ce pois sur le dos en gardant le sourire, un maximum en tout cas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9a9806f37441545b3f3c6ba5bd9f733"- Je vois, dis-je./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="715ed138f7a971b0f9020a1fc6210a5e"Il eu un silence. Puis Hannah repris, le visage sombre:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a79a1fecd8296a117c74fca66420f8e5"- Se jour là, ma meilleur ami se trouvais dans cette ville./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed2628168e00c1f4c0b52289d7b5efff"Un nouveaux silence s'installe, plus gênant que le premier./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f960a05874aee73eb7274557795e14e"- J-Je suis désolé Hannah, je ne savais pas.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b34f7f758f7d4105acfd6336d441422c"Hannah reste silencieuse quand Shina dit:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a111eecbdfe89a992b6a52b94ea5b6f"- On devrais y aller, non?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf376d10cb97ba7aeca2c3a68b3ac7ba"- Tu as raison, répond Claude./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55b3170a6f90fe2f6b796b79235b4e63"Les jours sont passé, ils me semblais interminable. L'atmosphère est pesante et le stocke de provision diminue dangereusement a cause de Claude qui se révèle être un vrai goinfre. Puis, nous arrivons au abord d'un ville ou se trouve un cirque. Claude et moi somme épuisé et affamé, alors je demande:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11f866b648a14d64ea36e4d6da5d5734"- Dites, on pourrais pas s'arrêter a se cirque pour se soire? Je suis fatigué!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1bfecf8eccb4aab10af35bfb4b971f5d"- Certainement pas! Dit Hannah. On a pas le temps pour se reposer!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="394d8f0c3cd95a65c06fdf188c44428e"- D'un autre côté, on ne risque pas de tombé sur un shinigami dans un cirque! Je comprend que vous soyez fatigué, tout les deux, je pense que vous avez bien le droit a une nuit de sommeil. C'est décidé,on y va!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="baa06cb24c8c74396a1321adc55eff27"Hannah lui revois un regard noir, elle n'a pas l'aire d'apprécié notre chère Kata./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7c805a4c723acf0bf9d32a2ef5241b8"- Merci, Katana! S'exclame Claude./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c4a5b9765758872825e32f6b7c954f0"Nous entrons dans se fameux cirque, ou l'ambiance est lourde. Les artistes sorte de leur tente et nous regard étonner, dans un silence perturbant. Nous nous arrêtons et Kata prend le parole:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75161618e98bb5292a4e0298841c0a3c"- Bonjour, nous sommes des voyageurs. Pourriez-vous nous offrir l'hospitalité pour la nuit?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3cdf1a8fcb538dd2f5804852924642a0"Puis, un étrange jeune homme sort de sa tente en viens vers nous: il a une peaux bizarre, semblable a celle d'un serpent, des cheveux blanc des yeux jaunes et est entourer de serpent./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af31572ef4db127c0d1c17a826c4730e"- Très bien, dit-il, nous allons vous accompagner vers vos tente, dit Keats./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb1b4b4c632ea8e08d8e3a037554cfa4"Nous le suivons vers de spacieuse tente, il nous dit:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08e68d6e1f07e6fe4847f8bb36d472c2"- Vous dormirez a deux dans la même tente, cela vous va t-il? Sa, c'est Oscar qui le dit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6964f41a1b303af40ad69d5ac19b8b07"- Oui, répond-nous./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7c44a2ccd512bcaa330ce88bd1cac12"- Au faite, demande Kata, c'est vous le responsable ici?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7176383f031680d30d1dc59f59edcb39"- On peut dire que oui... Dit Oscar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="466863bdb2e34d0fa12582bf1b704b0a"- Vous avez une représentation se soir?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0d19bf63a8b5aaddd5eeb7419695132"- Non, le cirque est en faillite. Là, c'est Keats qui le dit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9dbdf362325fea82a627a20d210b48f"- Ah bon? Pourquoi donc?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e695fb64703e0ebd76b3aae66b253e29"- La troupe principale, ceux qui dirigeai le cirque, on étais arrêtais pour kidnapping d'enfant. Je suis le seul de la troupe principale a ne pas avoir de liens avec cette affaire. En se moment même, nous cherchons de nouvelle personne pour reprendre en main le cirque. Cette fois, c'est Oscar qui parle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d560ef7f1bb402ed0bca39cfce81be8"Katana Okami:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d731d7148530088b61d46e3b5c183d04"Ou putain! Je viens d'avoir une idée géniale! Il faut ABSOLUMENT que je la propose au autre!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c6743ace61443f9cef14055877763df"- Ouah, vos serpent sont magnifique!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f93a52cc12b9fa537be89afb00d4ec2d"- Vous aimez les serpents? Demande Oscar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a847fdff0433e9e34bc0df3da6c4ea50"- Oui, j'adore sa! J'aimerais tellement en avoir un.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e45a0506e37296f12b1745ad4be502d"Sa ne m'étonne pas de Shina... Elle est elle même représenter par une vipère noire!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cddb101b962b9396104652cffe91926d"- Vraiment? C'est la deuxième fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui nous apprécie! Dit Keats./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18c3baf1de1bc432cb51ca6a4667d738"- Comment vous appelez-vous?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6b38a3e3e6b46860cedf4e5d4c96920"- Moi, c'est Keats, dit le jeune homme en montrant un des serpent du dois, lui, c'est Snake, dit il en se montrant du dois, et sa, c'est Oscar, dit il en montrant l'autre serpent./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b74c32a26c36df98ea9734894dcb8607"Se mec est bizarre... Mais il a l'aire gentille!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4ff5a3c0069664b497b6240585ff60c"- Enchanté! Moi, c'est Shina. Voici Katana, Sebastian, Claude, Hannah et les triplets Thompson, Timber et Canterbury./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7a5655d346e453daf85112071072984"- Nous sommes ravis de vous rencontrer! On vous laisse, vous avez besoin de repos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d497f4e66dc70c528e668e15950413b1"Snake nous laisse et part rejoindre sa tente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ced2308194227984268f0dfa12159a48"- Les gas, je viens d'avoir une super idée!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96f62214c8235d61407ff116fcc50ef4"- On t'écoute, c'est quoi? Me demande Canterbury./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d72982cbe3d9b49ca94e1c05ca49d6d3"- Et si nous reprenions ce cirque?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9036292d1fff718500e311f438a26ef0"Ils ne me répondirent pas est restèrent scotché./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e717579aff491129a53636177a025da"- T'es pas sérieuse? Me demande Hannah./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="707fa1657e62a1bbabce6a5dbb09145d"- Mais si! Imaginé: on aurais aucune chance de rencontrer un shinigami dans un cirque! Et puis, pour vous deux, dis-je en regardant Sebastian et Claude, vous aurez toute la nourriture que vous voulez! Et puis, on s'amusera bien dans un cirque!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="374e9609d7081c0298abf515463c3f11"- Se n'est pas une si mauvaise idée que sa... Dit Claude. On plus, on fera un tabac!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c30b201534a59d4c992220290c89e2e"- Pourquoi pas? Dit Timber./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="480fa20add9cee5b66cee7e7fe4c34df"- Je pourrais être charmeuse de serpent?! S'il te plaie! Me demande Shina./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd9f8317c791bef60c2f53d89df182dc"- Mais Snake ne serais t-il pas déjà charmeur de serpent? Au pires, vous pourriez faire un duo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf0a893e139a921701c1f5142a09f315"- Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée... Dit Hannah. Je n'ai pas envie de devenir une attraction!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8da5d261cf63e2b689cde6895c89ac2b"- Mais non! C'est une occasion unique! Et puis, je vois pas vraiment se que l'on pourrais faire d'autre a par marcher sans aucune destination!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="567d3f0a49b03635b8ad414f56f9bc15"J'ai comme la vague impression qu'Hannah ne m'aime pas... Après tout, je commence a avoir l'habitude d'être détesté par les démons./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3db497cad3addcf9389934de0f144229"- Comme tu veux Hannah, si tu n'est pas contente, tu peut partir, je ne te retiens pas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7c82757e7bf55086389df6f5dc1d5ab"- Très bien, au revoir!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8dda69920bc2d97acc1c5027f28c8fb3"Claude Faustus:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1dd66906f2863b59eaf069ddc92dcb9c"Ou là, sa par en sucette entre Hannah et Katana! Il ne faut pas qu'Hannah parte du groupe, sinon elle va... Elle va... Je ne préfère pas y pensé. Et puis, on a besoins de la Laevateinn!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ad38fdafd8e40024dbf3f0683cd571b"- Non, Hannah, attend! Lui dis-je en lui attrapant le bras./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7065815b764d356f7d114d65e0725a1"Elle me lance un regard de mort avant de décoincé son bars de main et s'en va./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54804bc8366e1208fe2df62dce30450d"- Hannah, je t'en pris, nous avons besoins de toi!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d039b18ae4fae1fc23d1d2680a376dea"- C'est surtout de l'épée dont vous avez besoins!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="225c15f9dd9e4dbd8227a79d78a9fc49"- Mais non, on vraiment besoins de toi!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02242012e5ca6723f0bc5834b534967e"- Pour que je vous serve de garde du corps, a Sebastian et toi, certainement pas!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e08331da2a36984de4229af5e6265f92"- Tu ne survireras pas longtemps seul!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7a36bdeac8d0d37da4c34fd64faae1c"- Je sais très bien me débrouillé seul. Et puis, depuis quand tu te fait du soucie pour moi?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2926eb44118f913164383d58ce5dc3f"- Mais de quoi tu parle?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f77f7abedd65618213f51f679baf6363"- De toute façon, tu veux que je reste uniquement pour, un dois rentré, te servir de défouloirs! J'en ais marre de toi et ta dictature! Je ne suis pas ton chien, et je peut partir si je veux!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62ab00c3dd695aa8737a87e0cd025db9"- Hannah.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8722376aaf3a6f3edbacfc600e37f8b0"- A dieux, Claude. Dit elle en me jetant un dernier regard avant de disparaitre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e728592bc0377c529c97faf4a724a974"Je baisse le regard et serre les poins./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="409b6151fd9eb7b0412f18dad1437f28"- Pfff... De toute façon, on a même pas besoins d'elle! Dis-je énervé et vexé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43c9be0427f8c37830d1f285e80610b1"Les autres me regarde sans dire un mot./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68b57ce673598e5a663e5b4f56d3c7e1"- Je suis désoler, Claude, dit Katana en posant une min sur mon épaule./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9465d809fa01550867c67c1c7b26987d"- Non, ne t'en fait pas, c'est juste une domestique, après tout./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45b02477ba2f49f73bf0a27a8176088e"Non, se n'est pas une simple domestique a mes yeux. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b265b89da3721a3421b442d9bd14ab0b"Nous sommes ensuite aller faire notre proposition a Snake: il étais ravis et a accepté notre proposition./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbef8ba16a48af4e0257dd6785441110"- Maintenant, il faut vous trouvez des noms de scène et une spécialité! Dit Emily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ce60458bdd7b00d7f119078cb7d1620"- Moi, je serais Hebi! En faite, je me demandais si je ne pourrais pas être charmeuse de serpent avec toi, Snake.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a130d4e7f64934fda4f7cb613547d293"- C'est vrai?! Je ne m'attendais pas a sa, mais pourquoi pas! Dit Wordsworth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f9f1094907ba2f82261d062f5502b0b"- Moi, je serais Black, dit Sebastian, je pourrais être dresseur de fauve!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed8557eebf01b296ca7fc3e1fc25f50b"- Nous, dit un des triplé, on pourrais être trapéziste! Par contre, nous n'avons pas d'idée de nom de scène./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a416693a81767a8d39b85356be3109b"- On pourrais vous appelez les triplé, tout simplement, propose Katana. Et moi, je serais White, la présentatrice, cela vous conviens t-il?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2112e747c266ec874d07942fb354ccc"- De toute façon, je ne vois pas qui d'autres a par toi aurais pu le faire! Dit Sebastian./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef468dc3c57245fa4b09cea996925f67"- Moi, je n'est pas encore trouver de nom de scène ni de spécialité... Dis-je./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34720da0c18ed616a616d89dd6e688ba"- Pourquoi pas... Kumo! Tu pourrais être magicien!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0ca03ace6959650eb2656242d8da818"- Pas mal!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1c93c316e1cd6cf72f7085a75fec28c"- Mais du coup, le cirque va t-il garder son nom? Le Noas'h Ark Circus, c'est cela?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbf64b8f386b991ac8ef85398eee1b47"- Oui, c'est sa. Vous pouvez lui trouver un autre non si vous le voulez, cela ne me dérange pas, dit Emily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9f34429dc1de0eb21e79126efe346e4"- Que diriez-vous de... Akuma? The Akuma circus? Propose Sebastian./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f60908d9e4429ebe6559c7150c0c1d03"- Très bien! Répondons-nous./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbc56455d6a662965868ad9d19a76e43"Je sais pourquoi Sebastian a choisie "Akuma", c'est par ce qu'"Akuma" signifie "démon" en japonais. Avec un peut de chance, le maitre s'en rendra compte et viendras nous rendre visite! D'ailleurs, mon nouveaux nom, "Kumo" signifie "araignée" en japonais. "Hebi" signifie "serpent" en japonais, pour le nom de Shina. Sa me dit bien d'être magiciens! J'y pense, il me faudrait une assistante... Dommage qu'Hannah ne sois pas la. Avant la fin de la journée, nous avons commencé a mettre au point nos numéro. Puis, cette nuit, j'eus du mal a dormir. Je pense trop a Hannah pour pouvoir dormir en paix. Pas par se que je m'inquiète pour elle! Non! Ou peut être un petit peut... Si jamais il lui arrivais quelque chose, je pense que je ne me le pardonnerai pas. C'est de ma faute si elle est partie... Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive?! Pourquoi je me fait du soucie pour elle maintenant?! Sa dois être la fatigue je ferais mieux de dormir. Je me suis finalement endormis. Le lendemain, pendant toute la journée, nous nous sommes entrainer, puis tout la semaine. Mais l'image d'Hannah ne voulais décidément pas sortir de ma tête. Arriva notre première représentation: se fus un succès. Toute l'Angleterre ne parle que de notre cirque. J'ai tous se qui me faut: je mange a ma faim, je suis avec mes amis et on s'éclate a faire nos numéro ensemble mais... Il me manque quelque chose. Malgré tout, je ressent comme un vide au fond de moi. Tout les soires, je pense a Hannah. Avant qu'elle ne parte, je n'éprouvais aucun attachement a son égard. Et pourtant... Je ne me rend compte que maintenant que je l'apprécie bien plus que se que je lui ais laisser croire. Pour être franc, elle me manque. Si jamais il m'étais donné de la revoir, plus jamais je ne la traiterais comme je l'ai fait. Je le regrette beaucoup, d'ailleurs. Je la comprendrais si elle ne veux pas me pardonné. Puis, un jour, pour fuir la tension du cirque, je suis partis me balader en forêt. Et je suis tombé sur Hannah qui étais en train de se battre contre un dieux de la mort qui tue span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"( la petite blague nul ). /spanElle est en très mauvaise posture et le shinigami prend l'avantage sur elle en la désarment de la Laevateinn. Elle est a terre et alors que le dieux de la mort s'apprête a lui infliger le coup de grâce, je sort de derrière buissons dans le quel j'étais caché, prend l'épée est l'attaque par derrière. Mais celui-ci contre mon attaque et riposte avec sa faux en m'infligeant une grosse blessure au torse. A mon tour, je tombe a terre, j'eus peur que le shinigami face sortir ma lanterne cinématique, mais il n'en n'est rien. La main sur ma blessure, je lutte comme je peut contre la douleur. Je jette un regard au shinigami, sa faux est levé au dessus de moi, il s'apprête a m'achevai. Je ferme les yeux. J'entend un cris de douleur. Mais se n'est pas le miens. J'ouvre les yeux: je vois le dieux de la mort s'effondrer, transpercé par la Laevateinn qu'Hannah lui a enfoncé par derrière. Une fois l'épée retiré du cadavre du shinigami, elle s'agenouille a côté de moi en et dis:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3fffdb54b3abeefbf6dd40da7febb4b"- Claude, est ce que sa va?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="703437147e7c9a9dc869b4f46816acc1"- Ça peux aller mieux.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2914af10ff16c6cd08a8b6e565a65c96"- Tu n'aurais pas dus.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26f00b6a0149e82b0dff5ef76402d293"- J'ai l'habitude de faire des choses que je ne devrais pas faire. Keu keu! *tousse*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15fdccb9a96541eedc14d88e1ccb2bd9"- Je vais aller chercher de l'aide!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4002d16b20e0166bc1b63d56922fd4c"Puis, elle s'en va en direction du cirque. Elle reviens peut de temps après accompagnée de tous les démons. Il n'emmène dans ma tente ou je suis soignée. Malgré la douleur, le sens se vide au fond de moi comblé. Le lendemain, un fois sur pied, je vais voir les autres après avoir déjeuner. Hannah me dis en me souriant:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98bfb3779025d689d717c88895dd57a0"- Claude, te voilà enfin réveiller! Est ce que sa va mieux?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="326fc1517c969cb839058bcbcdabb607"- Oui, grâce a toi!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d9a48b0a8d6a8dd0c15d80441a3232c"- Au faite, Claude, j'ai décidé de rejoindre la troupe!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3aae23e187b462cf7b39f52e109bab82"- Vraiment? Mais je croyais que tu n'en n'avais pas envie!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b5d0edf4c0cb0e8b32cbd0bf33244ac"- Finalement, je n'est pas envie de rester seul, et puis, contrairement a se que je pensais, vous avez l'aire de vous amusez!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="749ebfb5e87507ea52ca4f166e48fb6c"- C'est vrai? Super! Quel est ta spécialité?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24d7fc1a0d2abdcea1dc60ebc4bd0936"- Je n'est pas encore trouvée de spécialité mais je me suis trouvée un nom de scène! Que dit tu de Saya?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a037fa8f2936df1df2f72ad74b0841d"- Sa te va très bien! Je suis content de te revoir! Prou tout te dire, je dois avoué que tu m'a un peut manqué.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97e56d49cd36201dfe3d5f7550405fc7"Elle me regarde étonner puis me souris. Si je ne me trompe pas, "Saya" veux dire "fourreau" en japonais./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="202ba6c722ac5b1bc9815d31c92bd15d"- J'ai une idée pour le numéro que tu pourrais joué... Que dirais tu d'être mon assistante? Je suis, Kumo, le magicien de la troupe! Qu'en dis tu bien sur, tu pourras faire d'autre numéro en parallèle!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c17985b3916ea704a553b6d36f3d2b2"- Sa me va!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67c58d609d63a203ea994eef5a03eaa3""Chouette, je pourrais faire le tour de la femme coupé en deux! J'ai toujours voulu le faire!" Me dis-je. Partout ou il va, l'Akuma Circus fait de plus en plus parler de lui./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0644f47264041b97fdb1f1e7132b57e"Ciel Phantomhive:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14ecdb3aa3a433b3e47798dd3bae454a"Cela fait maintenant un bon bout de temps que les démons sont partie. La tristesse est un peut retombé chez les domestiques, sauf chez William. Il ne plus rien, il ne parle presque plus. Déjà qu'il étais pas très bavard, alors là, j'ai l'impression de parler a un a un robot! Il ne sourie jamais, déjà qu'il ne le fessait déjà pas beaucoup a la basse, même qu'un jour, les trois autre domestique on essayer de le faire sourire: il avait beau faire toute les conneries et blague existante, jamais il n'a souris. Il me fait de la peine, franchement... De plus, Grell et Ronald lui rende de moins en moins visite. Bref! Se matin, j'étais en train de prendre mon petit déjeuner en compagnie de Lau et Ran-mao ( oui, il on encore réussis a se taper l'incruste). Je lissait mon journal, comme chaque matin. A la une du journal: The Akuma Circus, le cirque phénomène! "Tiens, encore un article sur ce cirque." car oui, c'est n'est pas la première fois que j'entends parler de se cirque./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae304eb0ad8bdeab8a62588371da49ff"- Que lisez-vous, chère comte? Me demande Lau./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ee74f89ac7a5131666a46a68e1c5f42"- Un article sur un cirque, "The Akuma Circus" qui fait beaucoup parler de lui en se moment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d341fdf4a11fcc62cae4ba98f0914cd"- Attendez... Vous avez dit "Akuma"?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f5570859491e32950cc9e6e38339cee"- Oui pourquoi?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11c2d380432f382739c9ed33319b6539"- Je suis déjà aller plusieurs fois au Japon lors de mon travaille, j'ai donc appris pas mal de mots japonnais, et je peux vous dire "qu'Akuma" signifie "démon", la bas!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6977bb6bd1bb24150d1071f317ecc99"Mon cœur s'arrête de battre. Non... Ils aurais monté un cirque! Non, je pense que se n'est qu'une simple coïncidence. Mais tout de même... J'ai un gros doute. Je continue alors de lire l'article sous l'œil intriguer de Lau qui me demande:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55daadeab15c02451b40c2fa207599cd"- Dite moi, comte, est ce que par hasard, vous enquêteriez sur ce cirque?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a1b25c337066d398aeb959ff0ddecd2"- Non./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aea18e9e6095488b5da0a68ef44a1ba4""Des artistes au capacités sur humaines", cette phrases m'intrigue. Je regarde ensuite le nom des artistes de la troupe principale: White, cela me fait penser a Katana, Black, a Sebastian, puis il y d'autres nom dont je ne connais pas le sens: Hebi, Kumo, Saya et... Les triplets?! Sa ne peut tout de même pas... Être les triplets d'Aloïs Trancy? Mais si c'est le cas, il devrais y avoire Claude et Hannah aussi!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26b0b473b3848d7bee87528db0e19ea9"- Lau?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72343d247cd4dd46bea93f1036ccfd45"- Oui?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="abfe3e21afa700a3fa04241cce9c97ce"- Pourrais tu traduire ses mots?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="512bb8deb7e60da5a88b4c79c082c009"- Je ne suis pas sur, mais je vais essayer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9f427e2cc48a69e9bc349c7f7ef1025"J'entoure alors le nom des artiste./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f8635b09eaac088c6ae9b1121897c4e"- Hebi... Mmh... Selon mes connaissance, cela signifie "serpent"!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21581b523782b6a8191905c44298aab2"Serpent, cela doit être Shina! Mais il y a déjà un autres artiste qui s'appelle Snake? Que cela signifie t-il? Je relie alors le passage où il parle des dompteur de serpent. Une fille et un garçon, c'est bien sa! Si Shina est là fille, qui est le garçon? Aucune idée./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2cd58899c5c077ad782eed2157238d3f"- Ensuite... Reprend Lau. Le magiciens Kumo et son assistante Saya... "Kumo" signifie "araignée" et "Saya" "Fourreau" en japonais. Étrange nom pour des artistes de cirque!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90c0d8d6c1410688aecd8002fc565d2b"Araignée... C'est Claude! Et fourreau cela doit être Hannah. Mes soupçons son cassis confirmé, il ne me reste plus qu'a me rendre sur place pour en avoir le cœur net. Mais... Devrais-je me montrer a eux? Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... Et dois-je tenir William au courant? Je ne sais pas, il risquerais de vouloir si rendre. Non, je je le connais assez bien pour savoir qu'il n'est pas assez stupide pour le faire. Et puis, il a le droit d'être au courant./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f3f48bfd251394e01c1e87a1c956052"- Merci beaucoup, Lau./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92cea2be5a6f90f8c4927f44a98749ba"- Mais de riens, comte!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dee1bf98307bbd4ca2bbc2d77ceb0a5f"Après que Lau sois partis, je suis partis chercher William pour lui annoncer la nouvelle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8664d16e6b7096af2d02000f15bbf40"- William, tu as deux minute?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="692154d05548f00e6577c148726d73ee"- Oui monsieur, de quoi avez-vous besoins?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f3100800319e92b60d4648f4181dff9"- Je veux juste te dire quelque chose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c96b1daaabac38e3adb62c24bb7a14b6"Il me regarde intrigué./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9dd8bf75f5feb24a25c14b83881d2cf2"- Je vous écoutes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="245b2e7ca0c3bf751824027f8d1bf5fd"- Je sais où se trouve Katana et les autres./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="260103c5b6c2d245ef40a9d2add6e139"Il se fige totalement, on dirai qu'il a vue un fantôme!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ed5d66f4b293f441d6a83c5a9b68ba4"- Ils ont monté un cirque avec les démons Aloïs Trancy. Ils sont en tourner dans toute l'Angleterre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee815b0cf384a5336d65cb935f86671e"Je lui tend le journal et après l'avoir un peut lu, il me demande:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34bf01cd0602dd72508c57c5063030e1"- Mais comment pouvez-vous être sur que se sont bien eux?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b750bbce68e0aa7447cd4e7d3e3ec2cf"- Grâce a Lau. Le nom du cirque est "Akuma Circus", est Akuma veux dire "démon" en japonnais selon Lau. Il se serais déjà rendue au Japon est aurais appris leur langue. Bien sur, cela pouvais être qu'un simple hasard, mais mes soupçon se sont confirmer lorsque que j'ai traduit les nom des artistes. Il y a White, qui pourrais être Katana, Black, Sebastian, puis Hebi qui veut dire "serpent" en japonais, qui pourrais être Shina car elle est représenté par une vipère noire selon se que m'a dit Katana. Puis, il y a Kumo et Saya, qui signifie "araignée" et "fourreau" qui fait pensé a Claude et Hannah. Puis, il y a les triplé, qui me fond pensé au triplé d'Aloïs Trancy. Puis, il reste un certain "Snake" qui serais charmeur de serpent en duo avec Shina dont je ne sais pas du tout qui cela pourrais être./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc9c9302afedcd203ba30ab674dfbb61"- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, Claude, Hannah et les triplé serais des démons au service d'Aloïs Trancy, c'est cela? Se Claude serais représenté par une araignée, mais pourquoi un fourreau pour Hannah?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ab59d9df4b4380fa100e631829c2eae"- Tout simplement car elle est le fourreau de la Laevatienn, l'épée des démons, une des rares armes existante capable de venir a bout d'un démons./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3402842eeb96511899b6d710d398b65f"- Je vois... Et qu'avez-vous l'intension de faire?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab2d2fd5bf47ee49607b71fa1f300536"- D'aller a une représentation du cirque pour en avoir le cœur net. Je te dirais tout se que j'ai vue là bas, si sa peux te faire plaisir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e3df9e23cea1efeb0d9de2d0a7cde20"- Avec plaisir!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60533e46dbe106a112b55ed8b0c66ec3"- Bon, j'y vais. Va chercher M. Tanaka pour qu'il prépare ma calèche, je par./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39211d6299a2e10b6f7d06c49cc59ff9"- Bien monsieur./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1368911cb5b32d27f21952511e5e802"Me voilà devant le cirque, il est immense! J'espère avoir une place pour la représentation de se soire. J'ai de la chance, il en reste! Ah, il y a un petit détaille dont j'ai oublier de m'occuper.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0348d17ab90b6e6eb9530946e37a40c"- M. Tanaka?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84dc731bd2a9f8806bd2dbdcdc38f86e"- Oui, monsieur?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01a1cc05b8ac197bb45b822d147ff8b1"- Cela vous dérange t-il que je vais voire le cirque sans vous? J'ai totalement oublié de prendre de l'argent pour vous payer une place, désolé.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f0cd45ac962f4a80abe1873e66f891c"- Se n'est pas grave, monsieur, j'attendrais dehors./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d077c8e5afcee68012ca0c2f26362f9b"Yes, j'ai réussis a me débarrassé de M. Tanaka! Je m'installe dans les gradins, pas trop haut ni trop bas pour pouvoir bien distinguer les artistes. Sa y est, le spectacle commence! Les lumière s'éteigne et le silence s'installe. On projecteur font lumière sur les rideaux d'où sort... Katana!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fe16591356a60b8dd903bcaf12ef5fa"- Lady and gentleman, welcome to the Akuma Circus!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1477ba69efd0ad90a9c440b4b8dd5305"La lumière reviens dans la salle, accompagner de confetti. Katana est vraiment magnifique! Toujours habillé en blanc. La tête que ferais William si il la voyais! Elle est vraiment tombé par terre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec695626433dd1187ae33cb1daeb28dd"- Je suis White, pour vous servir! Continue-t-elle en s'inclinant. Aujourd'hui, vous aller assister a des numéro plus impressionnant les un que les autres! Commençons sans attendre avec les triplés trapéziste!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5372611fbfff9e501c73ce5c97c4b0e2"Les lumière se dirige maintenant vers les trapèzes. Entre alors en scène les triplés, tous habillé de la même façon. A chaque fois qu'un des frère sauter d'un trapèze a l'autre, Katana... Euh White je veux dire, citais leur nom:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7024dbc4be491868b386f416a989b88f"- Et voici Tompson, Timber et enfin Canterbury!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d867860f4680b2476bdb71206e0d0b3"Leur performance étais incroyable! Il étais trois pour deux trapèze seulement! Le public étais époustoufler./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a9f60db29e1091400f2c29d2bb2d30b"- Maintenant, place a nos deux charmeur de serpent, Snake et Hebi!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ec6736c04a702df8dc342a3bd5fee94"Je ne sais pas qui est se Snake, mais je reconnais bien Shina. Se Snake est vraiment bizarre, on dirais vraiment qu'il a un peaux de serpent! Leur performance aussi est superbe: il exécute tout les deux un espèce de danse avec les serpents, il étais tous bien coordonnée est c'était vraiment bien. Puis, ils sont passé dans gradin pour faire toucher leurs serpents au courageux du public. Je n'est pas levé la main, le n'aime pas les serpents. Et puis, je suis sur que Sebastian a déjà sentis ma présence. Le spectacle continue avec Claude le magicien où devrais-je plutôt dire Kumo le magicien avec son assistante Saya où Hannah Annafellows. Ils sont très bon, même si Claude aussi est affecté par la maladie. Puis, enfin, c'est le tour de Sebastian d'entré en scène. Dompteur de fauve, tien, je me demande pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas de lui... Après tout, les tigres se sont des gros chats! Des chats taille XXL! Et puis, sa se vois, il est très affectueux en vers ses minous qui lui rende bien! C'est très courageux de sa par, puisque qu'il est maintenant humain. Mais les numéros ne sont pas finie pour autant! Ils ont tous refait d'autre petit numéro, comme Hannah funambule et les triplés jongleur. Le public étais époustoufler. Je pense que si je ne savais que c'était des démons, je serais tout aussi époustoufler qu'eux. D'habitude, je n'aime pas se genre de divertissement mais là, j'ai vraiment apprécié le spectacle! Le final étais grandiose, puis je suis retourner dans ma calèche où m'attendais M. Tanaka./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7b3cad214a7834ac72f128d65f28088"- Alors monsieur, comment étais le spectacle?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60224ef9a1b2709cf9973d447b972e1d"- Très plaisant! Je regrette que vous n'ayez pu le voire.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20474e6cd4aae1296f6f60b36c3d9297"- Ne vous en faite pas! Pendant votre absence, je me suis permis de me faire un thé bien chaud!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed6f71e220f5f283aaef181f6ce0f6e5"Sacré M. Tanaka.../p 


	21. 21) Amour a mort

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e91287da117b1a8bdb6ddf884450abd"William T Spears:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a67760190ea5649e39a1cf549c8bd2c"Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. L'idée que le comte vois Katana et pas moi me perturbe. Va t-elle bien? Je pense que oui. Le lendemain, dès que le maitre est réveillé, il viens me voir:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea766cb373acac8d1237232c5fd454a8"- William, il faut que je te parle. Viens dans mon bureaux./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f9c1e3ad6e980d075da3b3f6642bd80"- Vous ne voulez pas déjeuner avant?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="771bbf6bb9f602fc4cae4d6b37394c49"- Non, je n'ai pas faim./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b17c762018b827e3dd63212db9a84d8"Sa m'inquiète, vu comme il est gourmand d'habitude. Je le suis jusqu'à son bureaux, il s'assoie sur son fauteuil et me dis en me regardant:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06a22e9622ee95a92843f28b43a761be"- J'ai vue Katana./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bad78db9bacbfeacebb3feaa77e6d2b9"- C'est vrai?! Et elle va bien?! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e8060b4964b2d1be19d4c47bdad977c"- Oui, vue que c'est elle qui présente les numéro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f88352c0a18c94630479d819d8b64df6"- Alors comme sa, ils ont tous monté un cirque?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30a825890ae139e546f638d04584da5f"- Oui, effectivement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f38c2841b50ff9feff1bd1e7df9ea0b1"- C'est vrai que, d'un côté, se n'est pas bête, il ne risque pas de croiser de shinigami là bas! Il y avait bien Sebastian et Shina avec elle, non?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba78b02dfbdab005aa0538f93345dcfb"- Oui, et il y avait même le domestique d'Aloïs. D'ailleurs, moi qui d'habitude n'aime pas se genre de divertissement, j'ai vraiment apprécié le spectacle!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cee9d09c3de65eb447ea379ba7a7806"- Vraiment? T'en mieux si vous vous êtes amusé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b90d152dbd13b92d62fc45249e4d293"- Au faite, va me chercher quelque chose a manger./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f66485413d3b6be4916ef21be267416"- Quoi?! Mais vous m'avez dit i minutes que vous n'aviez pas faim?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="daccb4316bf6c10430b7c25d02e79b5d"- L'être humain ment, tu sais./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e79c742c227a11eafff3ee81030ab323"- Pourquoi avoir mentis pour sa?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24c9589ef26e2cc2e8bfed4ddbec1f7f"- Car je sais que tu ne serais pas tranquille tant que tu n'auras pas eu de nouvelle de Katana. Tu as bien dormis cette nuit?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e2942472d2ac0603b3651195eed0a74"- N-Non.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b46937b6aede54216631006fc4876af5"Mais comment c'est-il sa?! Ai-je vraiment si mal que sa caché mes sentiments? Quand j'y réfléchis, je crois que oui.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41f2239722b2b82d94ae5a632dc30b9d"Je vais alors chercher le petit déjeuner de mon maitre. Katana, arriveraient vous a tenir le bout jusqu'à la fin de la tempête?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="964e47e739d073e3794df67d7a6d5014"Black:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a814bedc77c19ce2d8843d16639c5cb"Il fait froid se matin, mais j'ai anticipé et je me suis bien couvert. J'ai pris mon petit déjeuner avec les autres artistes. Mais je suis hanté: j'aurais juré avoir sentis la présence de mon maitre hier soir. Halas je n'est plus ma super vision, je n'ai pu donc je voir. Mais j'en suis sur, il étais là! Comment a-t-il deviner? Tout tas d'autres question se bouscule dans ma tête. Puis, un homme est venue vair moi et m'interpela:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4de47117a84ccd6e51072fbf44f51fbe"- Bonjour, monsieur, faite vous partie de la troupe principale?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="266775efaa14e91915fab89571a08782"- Oui, que souhaiter vous?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2e8749e18bc015933a494e2b88d1216"- J'ai une lettre pour vous et les autres membres de la troupe principal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f62e9305306b6c15d27a51fa8afc5dc8"Il me la donne. Je la regarde et lui demande:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8242bd92c2397c342dcaa4b89e08fef"- De qui est elle? ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="044cd197e91de9c90b4f3b26290a840b"Je relève les yeux mais la personne est déjà partis. Je m'en vais prévenir les autres membre de la troupe principal, sauf Snake (on ne sais jamais )./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5aa18d9bf7eae97bc960da9f12ebc8ed"- Alors, Sebastian, où est cette lettre? Me demande Hide, après les avoir tous réuni./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3f454ded24a82e31518749e36bb7f42"La voilà. Je vous ai attendue avant de la lire, je site:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f630a4932772c5cafe61bcff00c62dd""Chère amis, Shina, /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff584019ace3211086aa5d56ba53fa2f"je suis content de vous avoir retrouvé et de vous savoir en vie. De côté, les affaire marche bien. J'ai eu la visite du comte Phantomhive et William, ils se font du soucies pour vous. Je sais aussi que les domestiques d'Aloïs Trancy sont avec vous. Avant que le comte me rende visite, Ronald et Grell sont venue me voir, mais, ne vous en faite pas, je ne lors ai rien. Je vous tiendrais au courant des news, comme je me rend régulièrement au réunion des shinigami au sujet de "la tempête mortel ultime". Donner moi de vous nouvelles pour que je puise vous joindre et dites a Shina que je l'aime./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a629e800558ec5929a01d60d6477b52c"Undertaker."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a87d312bab663a161cb3f0aa84e5406b"- Undi... Dit Hebi émue./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ece03fcb94d64966e567b171141d95d1"- Undertaker?! Dit Kumo. Serais-ce celui qui vous a parlez de la "Tempête Mortel"?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa17d83a0dd853238571518959c3910a"- Oui, c'est bien lui./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="437b3b18aff9141c95b712c853c282cc"- C'est un shinigami, c'est cela? Demande Saya./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78f77af84d025bfc8a5d151c017a78ac"- Oui, mais pas seulement. C'est mon petit copain aussi... Dit-elle d'un ton triste./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ef7d67aa3930f5834c8f16fd536ecd8"- Quoi?! S'exclame Saya! Tu es en couple avec un dieux de la mort?! C'est répugnant!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb920d1761254f86a58890223709608d"- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?! Dit Hide énervé et attrapant Saya par le colle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e060f6ed8dc5094e211b3dfa31875a48"- Mais comment peut on tombé amoureux d'un shinigami?! Rajoute Saya. Il dois vraiment être sexy dans se cas là!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f31de54e495946aebf1e533e9bd8513"- Bien sur qu'il est sexy, hein les gas?! Dit-elle en se tournant vers White et moi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2aaf9a742a83d82b17d89b4f7d1569c"Nous ne partageons pas la même définition de "sexy", je pense qu'elle l'a deviner vue nos tête./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="382fdb44db181295e61f7643d5c5cc9f"- Super le soutien! Dit-elle vexé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a2004947ff1c6e63aeb43b2424701ac"- De rien! Lui répondis-je ironiquement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="409d1befd1732006da65dbbc67d9bc78"- Bon, calmer vous toute les deux! Dit White en s'interposant entre les deux démone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72a800ac0272cc6e9be7fc41ce9f6660"- Non mais franchement, White, tu trouve pas sa dégueulas de coucher avec un shinigami?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f08442ffe9136a1c5d44e1b34523d0d5"- En tout cas, c'est mieux que d'être une grosse soumise!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b45b5e9f5586165c507fd26261aa9063"Je me retiens de rire tellement que le clash est bien envoyer! Par contre, Saya a l'aire de l'apprécié moins que moi.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ece3bafb248e642372cc67ed2e163b0e"- Je vais te tuer, salope! Dit Saya furax en se jetant sur Hebi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8564833c5152fa67e9689a2cd12c8ff9"Kumo et moi tentons de les séparés et White est au milieu et tente de calmer la tension. Les eux démones finisse par se calmer, même si se n'étais pas facile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92e2233bac833e635e76eae2f2f8f16b"Undertaker: /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12cdd4d1398579655f92c3e666eab787"Il m'est arrivé quelque chose de bizarre... J'étais en réunions avec mes supérieur puis soudain c'est le trou noir... Je ne me souviens plus de se qui c'est passé. J'ai beau tourner la question dans tout les sens, je ne vois pas se que j'aurais pu faire a se moment là... Bref, passons, je suis en route vers l'Akuma Circus pour rendre visite a Shina et les autres. J'arrive non loin de leur tentes mais d'étrange bruit se fond entendre. Soudain, un jeune shinigami se tombe en arrière juste a côté de moi. Oh oh, je crois que j'ai compris, et c'est pas bon! Je me précipite vers le lui du combat quand je vois... Mais... Que m'arrive t-il?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2ff1c1130073d1844be119f325d271f"Hebi:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="754575df59ffbe2de9f917ce2f1decbe"Il y en a de partout! On est attaquer de tout les côté par des shinigami! Mais d'où vienne t-il?! Leurs supérieur a du leur demander d'y aller sans préciser pour quoi ou un truc dans le genre. Chaque démon se bat de son côté, mais personne n'a vue Grell et Ronald parmi les assaillant. Soudain, mon cœur fait un bon: Unertaker! Il est venue! Je suis tellement... Mais qu'est qu'il fou?! Pourquoi il sort sa faux?! Et d'abords, pourquoi il l'a avec lui?! Il la prend jamais d'habitude! Quoi?! Mais pourquoi il m'attaque?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="681183f66945c4b3d998de727d9b0901"- Undi, qu'est se qui te prend, c'est moi, Shina! Lui dis-je./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fde644f8369551e89cf581ec6e92236"Aucune réponse. Non... C'est impossible! Le produit n'a plus effet sur lui, normalement, non?! Je ne comprend plus... Non, je ne veux pas le tué! Mais si je ne le tue pas, c'est moi qui vais mourir! Que faire? Undertaker est trop puissant, je ne lui résisterais pas longtemps! Je sais se que je vais faire: je vais m'enfoncè dans la forêt comme sa, au moins, si il me tue, il ne tuera pas les autres. Je me met a courir, avec mon shinigami a mes trousses. Maintenant que nous sommes loin de tous, que faire? Le tué au me laisser mourir? Ces attaques sont de plus en plus rapides et j'ai de plus en plus de mal a l'esquivé. Dans le désespoir, je dit:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb9162040d0bd9b809b854eeed15e1f9"- Undi... !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e938f6a7ff8f55a49f36fa65d0c8d906"Je... Je... Il m'a... Il m'a.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3cf0a0033e20d395d16c7ed101d53e7f"Undertaker:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b9151e446daaf408e74f010458bfac8"- Mais?! Que m'est-il arrivé?! Mais... Où suis-je? ! Non... Non... C'est impossible! Pas toi, Shina, pas toi! Dis-je en voyant le corps sans vie de Shina a mes pieds./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ad4a75683654a5acd77d2f7e438de1b"Je m'agenouille a côté d'elle est lui caresse le visage. Les première larmes coule de mon visage. Puis, je regarde ma faux que je tiens dans ma main: il y a du sang dessus. ... Mais qu'ai je fait?! J'ai tué Shina, la femme que j'aime! Pourquoi? Je pose un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de partir en courant, en larmes. A se moment là, se moment où je ne sais plus se que j'ai fait, ses mes patrons, ils m'ont réinjecté du produit! Il savait que j'étais en couple avec Shina, ils ont fait exprès... Je rentre dans ma boutique a Londres et m'isole, en pleurant tous se que je peut. Puis, j'envoie une lettre d'explication au autre démon, qui, j'espère, on survécus. Jamais... Jamais je ne me le pardonnerais...Hum?! Qu'elle est cet énorme bruit?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69a61775a34b5483ae9446d50fa84b21"Sebastian:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0af714e7c3138ec38dbfa22413cfbdef"Partout, il y a des shinigami partout! Je me bat désespérément au côté de Claude quand j'entends:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e7cec14ee40970a204e25ee2135e120"- Sebastian! Shina! Claude! Hannah! Les triplets! Fuyez!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5db885e76d1a4590a3d9ce886f2e1bfc"J'ai tout de suite reconnue la voix de Kata, et j'ai compris se qu'elle voulait faire, Claude aussi, et c'est une bonne idée, car quasiment tout les shinigamis sont sur elle. Claude et moi échangeons un regard et partons en courant, suivie par quelque shinigami. Nous courons aussi vite que l'on peut car nos vie en dépends. Soudain, une énorme explosion se fait entendre. Nous nous jetons tout les deux au sol, les mains sur la tête. Le choc et telle que je tombe dans les pommes. Vais-je me réveillé? Oui. Je rouvre les yeux en contemplant l'immense étendue noir qui l'entour. Puis, Claude s'éveille a son tour. Nous contemplons les cadavres des shinigami qui nous ont suivie mais qui n'ont pas eu le réflex de se baisser. Nous sommes tout les deux sale et égratigné de partout. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6b7252492426b0b45b10e681677ae4b"- Vite, il faut retrouver les autres! Dis-je./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f006abea4f88496a7d3a46bfb4f4467"- Tu as raison, allons y! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b78ee44d7816387762f5ba34774b544"Nous nous levons avec peine avant de partir vers je centre de l'explosion. Nous y trouvons au centre Katana, évanouie au milieu des cadavres gisant des dieux de la mort. Je la secoue en lui disant:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37fa9c853bf19e2ec9183b3c14c1a959"- Kata! Kata! Réveille toi! Tu as réussie, ils sont tous mort!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ac0cd369ff9e99823736ae2e8f1cd9d"Je m'agenouille et la prend dans mes bras:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2a2e31cdf716e724c75c73eab856625"- Aller, réveille toi!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d01d84e2bfd5ef22deda14e5a7bcee7a"Pendant qu'elle peine a se réveillé, je remarque une nouvelle mèche noir dans ces cheveux blanc./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99eca08297eb5af1b87224543d6bf562"- Sebastian? Sa a marché? Me demande-t-elle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a59eafdc2719a2e26030f35af1062e34"- Oui! Il sont tous mort!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="baacb89e53da94a1f9ebea3bba0ce015"- Où sont les autres?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="234f174ce27e57d7937390606fcb248f"- Je ne sais pas, nous allons les retrouver./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f18615af5e593ab245ed5c367660a279"- Aidez moi a me relevé, s'il vous plais./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3cfec7de07903b3ef9d8d8237dee5f89"Nous lui donnons la main pour la relevé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6fa32e2a3405bd8c55eff483e893100b"- Il faut nous dépêché! Comme il y a des victime humaine, de nouveaux dieux de la mort vont venir! Dit-elle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b25253e2b61073bd18c8f19b84a27ae"- Tu as raison, il faute se dépêché de trouvé les autres! Dit Claude./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22770b3d6d552685a92ee80f8dd63dc0"Claude et moi commençons a courir puis nous arrêtons quand nous voyons que Katana ne nous suis pas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="acacd268b41380cc22542e5fefa58e2e"- Aller, viens Kata, qu'est se que tu fait?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12c1e9c4d481e6578e711270e59c9670"- Il ne reste plus riens du cirque est de ses artistes... Oui, j'arrive!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8380fcda1b7588a4b247921f6eb17cec"Nous commençons a fouiller la zone a la recherche de nos amis. Claude parè anxieux, je suis sur qu'il se fait du soucies pour Hannah./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d48e95ae83e356e3121f96f21ad0d0a"- Hannah! Cris-t-il en la voyant au sol. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d97d55597e22f92f6937e23bb5eb46ce"Il cour vers elle avant de d'agenouillé a côté d'elle, puis lui caresse le visage en lui disant:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d642c10c79e3d94f583aab1801dfb452"- Hannah, est ce que sa va?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7388b855e87126ecf4d28e60ae2efcce"- Claude? Dit-elle en se réveillant doucement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24ea002c82414ddbc1f50cec35d733ec"Je ne ferais aucun commentaire sur cette scène. Hannah finis par se relevé puis nous partons a la recherche de Shina et les triplets, toujours dans la zone d'explosion. Enfin, nous trouvons les triplets. Mais quelque chose ne semble pas aller: deux des triplets sont assis a côté de leur troisième frère immobile. Les deux autres nous ont regarder, leur visage inondé d'eau. I-Il pleur! En même temps, cela peut s'expliquer, se sont des triplets, perdre l'un d'entre eux en comme perdre une partie d'eux même et puis, ils sont encore jeune./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60bf403cef231cdd5226eb3787008762"- Q-Que c'est t-il passé?! Demande Kata catastrophé et s'approchant du troisième frère a terre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57202cd3ea7b3fbb14ee6cb22d7384fe"- Lors de l'explosion, dit l'un deux en pleurant, Canterbury a voulu nous protégé en se mettant par dessus nous, et il est... Il est... Dit-il en pleurant a chaud de larme. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e981945d31b5bc98e18b7208d8d918ec"Sa me fait bizarre de voir un démons pleurer. Kata continue d'examiner le troisième frère puis dit, le visage sombre:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af709b92bcd5d88563f822cba152a25a"- Il est mort./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f44205703d3284d4a519d774118f80f"Il eu un silence qui m'a fait froid dans le dos. Puis, l'un des deux restant dis:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a0c00674d56927245e82339c1f08c0b"- C-C'est notre faute si Canterbury est mort, nous n'avons pas sue le protégé.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d89ab020c7693348a0f3806851b3096"- Non, se n'est certainement pas votre faute! Interviens Kata. Votre frère est mort en héros en voulant vous protéger, c'est lui qui a décidé de se sacrifié pour vous, vous auriez fait la même chose pour lui, non?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0b2adf58f79019f91991e72489fa154"Kata les pris dans ses bras pour les consoler./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="feedfb0831cc77d8e5dd29350a27ca18"- Je sais a qu'elle point il vous manque, c'est comme si vous formiez une seul et même personne tout les trois et qu'une partie de vous même venez de mourir. Nous n'oublierons jamais votre frère et immense sacrifice qu'il a fait pour vous./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d446819b8da749620a2b83bfea252b6"Cela ma fait bizarre de la voir s'occuper ainsi des triplets... Ou plutôt des jumeaux. On dirais une mère qui console ses enfants... Katana est la plus gentille des démones que j'ai jamais rencontré./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be44e183fc04ccc17f93ae697b151894"- Et puis, reprend-t-elle, dans le fond, c'est de ma faute si il est mort.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d54429bd398a83b5400db4b50d58418"- Non, se n'est pas vrai! Dit l'un des jumeaux. Se n'est pas de ta faute, Kata!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="281e81f0c269bc79267d9db5b50fea14"- Non certainement pas! Dit l'autre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6b8da51fec1f543266266eb40145702"- Désolé les gas, il va falloir y aller. Il faut trouver Shina avant que d'autre shinigami arrive!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="742342c0d54aa038d4a491d69a52cb68"- Non! On ne peut pas laisser notre frère moisir ici!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d334fe0a68f381982fb34cfa624196f7"- Nous n'avons pas le choix, et puis, quand les humains viendrons ici, il le trouverons et l'enterrons, il y a des chances pour que se soit Undertaker qui s'en occupe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7a82aff2f98a237d28993b5d1dc83b1"Les jumaux on étais difficile a convaincre, mais nous avons fini par les dissuadé de prendre le corps de leur frère avec eux. Nous avons ratissé toute la zone de l'explosion, aucune trace de Shina. Nous avons décidé de fouillé la zone au alentour. Puis, alors que nous étions dispersé, nous entendons un cris:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64119b87e4ce293b4bad6760e9d280d8"- Je l'ai trouver!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fea2729668de231c6d730d447bf41000"Je reconnais bien là la voix d'Hannah. Je me précipite vers elle et quand j'y parviens, je vois tout les autres démons qui sont arrivé avant moi autour de Shina, ensanglanté et gisant au sol. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b164390e77ad94085db9759bdd7fc27"- E-Elle est... Dis-je./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15fa7f812a998b47c16914ef115896d4"- Oui, elle est morte. Dit Hannah./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0df54b48eff7e892a4e357ceacdd135c"J'ai commencé a analysé le corps: elle semblais avoir étais transpercé par une faux. Le shinigami qui l'a tué devait être drôlement puissant pour la tué en un coup! Enfin, c'est se que j'en déduis, car elle n'a pas l'aire d'avoir d'autres blessure grave apparente. Mais se qui m'intrigue le plus, c'est l'expression de son visage: elle semble choqué. Pourquoi? Nul ne le seras probablement jamais. Se que je crains le plus, c'est la réaction d'Undertaker. Il seras dévasté si il l'apprend... Shina est Undertaker son liée d'un amour profond, je n'imagine même pas sa réaction quand il apprendra son décès. Mais de toute façon, il se retrouverons en enfer et serons réunis a jamais./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2eb9db878e55a845b9b18b0320c5e91"- Repose en paix, Shina, toi est Canterbury. Dis-je./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c53270cbfcc447b4c7795183b29bacf6"C'est avec un regard de mort que les jumeaux regarde le monde désormais. Mais nous avons dus partir, en laissant Shina dans son lit de mort. C'est le cœur lourd que nous nous sommes rendue dans la ville le plus proche./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fbea0c2c0c8abbeea6c97beb78c79ee"Undetaker:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2915b6a5caa55e4a23ff24812f510ce"J'ai décidé d'agir: je vais prendre mon courage a demain et aller poser ma lettre sur le corps de ma bien-aimer. Je veux qu'ils sache que c'est de faute si elle est morte. Je me rend alors a l'endroit ou je l'ai laisser. Mais a la place du cirque, un énorme cratère le remplace. Je sais parfaitement que c'est Kata qui en ais a l'origine. Mais quand j'arrive sur les lieux de sa mort, son corps n'est plus là. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas vue d'autre corps, les humains on surement du les embarqués. Je rend a la ville la plus proche. C'est bon, je ne ressens pas la présence de démons dans le secteur. Je trouve l'endroit ou les corps sont stocké en attendant que quelqu'un vienne les réclamer. Je soulève toute les bâche pour trouver le corps de ma belle, mais je tombe sur un étrange corps: celui d'un démon. Je ne le connais pas, mais il me semble plutôt jeune. Je prend le temps de bien mémoriser son visage, on sait jamais, sa peut revire. Puis, je la trouve enfin. Je lui caresse le visage puis lui glisse le message entre ces doigts. Je pose un dernier baisser sur sa joue froide avant de m'en aller. Jamais, non jamais je ne pourrait me le pardonner./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3220c6b2dfa286f7a5f2e5ba30a76638"Hannah Annafeloz:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bac476e337296f59b84a9865c89d17dc"Même si je ne le laisse par paraître, je suis très triste pour Canterbury et Shina. Nous nous sommes rendue a la ville la ou sont conservé les corps de nos ami, pour les revoir une dernière fois. Quand nous sommes arrivé, nous avons chercher leurs corps. Les jumeaux ont trouvé leur frère est se sont mise a pleurer. Puis, nous avons trouvé celui de Shina:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9530f7f9a0b2df07398405792fc53152"- Tiens, mais qu'est ce que c'est? Dit Sebastian en prenant une sorte de lettre entre les doigts de Shina./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="864f71c4162936e324b1fe262a084ac7"- Li le a haute voix, Seb, lui demande Katana./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e93dfea0504b857135aed335e8a083f1"- C-C'est une lettre d'Undertaker!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6337ee38dd6d1c44cb8464bf45f11345"- Undertaker, son petit copain? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13345731e1c05f62bbc2279b77b44a82"- Oui... Dit Katana le regard triste./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da73bbe0830180e497ddef7919970a5e"- Je site:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da2e20e1042a287474db49a0013fca0a""Bonjour, chère amis démons./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59719f0b9ab38ce2ab5ee3604813931e"J'ai une révélation a vous faire: c'est moi ai tué Shina./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47c6181fac0223784ac2fff82593f71c"- QUOI?! S'exclame Kata scandaliser. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="049ec42da566a06d87422412a2587dff"Nous autres, tout aussi choqué, nous avons le visage aussi pâle que celui d'un fantôme./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06b2556f1d6a9c192cc7f1346111ba79"- N-Non, c'est impossible! Undertaker n'aurais jamais fait sa!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fed19a08b80e03c28e5683ef8a8beb90"- Enfoiré de shinigami... Dis-je./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8b7ab67dbd1bed4a65565d04f42af43"Katana, malgré quel eu très bien entendue se que j'ai dis ne répliquas pas en se contenta de baisser le regard en serrant les poings. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae09a58a5a2564a58b68e8eb106096a5"- C'est pas fini! Interviens Sebastian./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b79be704e0573d296dc65d0d3a65909e""Et je jamais je ne pour me le pardonner. A vrai dire, je suspecte mes supérieurs de m'avoir réinjecté du produis sans que je m'en rende compte. J'étais simplement venue vous rendres visite quand j'ai aperçue Shina et là la tempête mortel m'a emporter. Quand j'ai repris mes esprits, elle étais morte, là, a mes pieds. Je comprendrais que vous vouliez vous venger, mais sachez que la culpabilité de sa mort qui pèses sur moi seras bien plus douloureux que ma propre mort. Sachez que j'aimais Shina plus que tout au mondes et que ma tristesse est éternelle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ec1ab5b278b39f92cbee07e8856c1b0"Undertaker"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4184cca10c9791a0a9d124031f05ad12"- Il ment, j'en suis sur, dis-je./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f4b77c6831f2a9419f351fdec8b76db"- Non, il est vraiment sincère. Regarder la lettre! On dirait qu'il y a eu des gouttes d'eaux dessus, il a dus pleurer en l'écrivant. Pauvre Undi... Je connais Undertaker, et je sais qu'il l'aimais d'un amour vrai et pure, comme on en vois rarement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0040502a4702b096f706cd731ea83cf"- Nous devons partir, déclare Claude./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2121afe34b820642d431f973d1aab8d8"- Non! On ne veux pas partir sans notre frère!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6974e59a208617161e78c8f207872b56"- Votre frère est mort, et personne ne pourras vous le rendre. Dis-je./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7663b145eb235dd0e3bf3426e97ace16"- Il nous manque.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c1b0ace74ab8697f3f733449d07d065"- Shina aussi nous manque./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae37c0b272f66fda661240760babdca8"- Ecoutez les gas, on va pas se laisser marcher dessus comme sa par les shinigamis! Ils ont pris deux de nos frère, mais il ne nous aurons pas nous! Il vont le payer, croyez moi! Nous allons contre attaquer! Déclare KO./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="938fb390901c542e1988b827448604c7"- Mais que veut tu qu'on face? Nous sommes impuissant contre eux! Nous ne pouvons pas aller dans leur monde!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0010608e4a9a15d24435f617ad1da5c"- Pas besoins d'aller dans le mondes des shinigamis pour trouver des shinigami, mon chère Sebastian!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8af7b0b31fefd23e3ea46379b1a0e9e6"- Tu veux qu'on les attaques de front?! Dit Claude./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86912ee44ae5f6bec502ce94833c2ee9"- Oui, mais méthodiquement! Va t'on laisser la mort de Shina et Canterbury impunis? Son t'il mort pour rien? Non! Nous allons les vengé! Ils vont voir a qui ils ont a faire! Nos amis sont mort en héros, alors allons nous restez dans notre coin a nous morfondre alors que eux, sont morts pour nous protégé! Non! Je refuse de me réduire a sa! Je me battrais pour eux, pour moi et vous! Est-ce que vous me suivez?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff0c897ad2c7b110f809e348b742d930"- Moi, je te suivrais partout ou tu va, Kata! Déclare Sebastian/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c238f16eeb230767353f33ae90c1a84a"- Nous aussi ont te suis, tu toujours étais une grade sœur pour nous./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff8f7588a972745df630c284b7e0d1e9"Katana semblais très émue de se qu'on dit les jumeaux./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f78fe577bdc91d26c5aa70d46b5cba0"- Moi aussi, je te suivrais, Katana! Déclare Claude./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64dcbf9c8e461a2cfe9d3fbe4212212e"Il ne reste plus que moi. Tous se tourne vers moi et attende ma réponse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="339a9998bd48dd3a2b89f37831da6aaf"- Je vous suis, dis-je finalement. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72f5684a7806b21a9e4f5dffbd99e92c"- Ensemble, nous allons leur montrer la vrai puissance des démons! S'exclame t-elle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fafe44bd7072709bb8c21a9bbd56324"- Oui! Répondons nous en cœur./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85fc95fb4e0fcef5e1164e83094aed6a"Telle des phénix, nous renaissons des cendres de nos frère démons, plus fort et motivé que jamais./p 


	22. 22) La vengeance

Ciel Phantomhive:

J'étais tranquillement installer dans mon bureaux a rêvasser quand William entre en claquant les portes et en me fessant sur-sauter en criant:

\- Monsieur, lissez ça! Dit-il a bout de souffle avec un aire choqué.

Je donne alors le journal du jour, dont le titre écris en gras étais: "Un cirque rasé par une explosion!". Je me fige: "Oh non, pas CE cirque!" Puis je commence la lecture, regarder par William qui reprend son souffle. "L'Akuma circus, le cirque avait fait beaucoup fait parler de lui ses derniers temps, a étais victime d'une explosion qu'il l'a totalement rasé, ne lessent presque aucun survivant. Les membre de la troupe principal aurais disparue, Scotland Yard n'aurais retrouver le corps de seulement trois d'entre eux sur les neufs, il sont donc suspecté d'être a l'origine de se désastre. On compte a se jour environs une cinquantaine de mort retrouver. L'explosion a étais d'une tel puissance qu'il ne reste plus rien du cirque et de ses alentours, la zone est devenue totalement noir. Certain des corps n'ont pas encore étais réclamer, dont ceux des victimes de la troupe principal, mais l'enquête n'en ais qu'a son début."

\- Mon dieux... Dis-je pâles comme un fantômes. Les quelles d'entre eux sont mort, sur les neufs?

\- Je l'ignore, me répond William, tout aussi blanc que moi.

\- Mais qu'est ce que t'attend?! Va préparé la calèche sur le champ!

\- Euh, oui monsieur! Dit-en se précipitant a l'extérieur.

En attendant que la calèche sois prête, je me prépare et réfléchi: "Kata, est-ce toi qui est a l'origine de cette explosion? Et toi, Sebastian, fait tu partie des victimes?" A cette pensée, je me précipite vers mon miroir, soulève mon cache-œil. Ouf, la marque du pacte est toujours là. Cela voudrait-il dire qu'il sois toujours en vie? Seul Undertaker, auquel je vais rendre visite pour me le dire. Je continue a me regarder dans le miroir, plein de doute. Puis je me rend enfin compte de la présence de William qui me regarde silencieux. Je sais qu'il sais a quoi je pense en me regardant dans le miroir. Mais je sais qu'il est rongé par le simple fait de se dire que Katana est peut être morte a l'heure qu'il est.

\- La calèche est prête, monsieur. Où allons nous?

\- Chez Undertaker, dis-je en passant a côté de lui, en marche vers la calèche.

Finny, qui est dans le jardin nous demande:

\- Vous partez, monsieur? Où allez-vous?

\- Une urgence.

\- Je vois, je vais prévenir les autres! Dit-il avant de s'en aller en souriant.

Nous nous rendons au plus vite devant la petit boutique, mais a notre plus grande surprise, un panneaux marqué "fermé" est accroché sur la porte du magasin.

\- C'est une blague? Dis-je en le voyant. Unertaker! Dis-en toquant fort a la porte. C'est moi, Ciel Phantomhive!

Aucune réponse. Je reste surpris, devant la porte a reprendre mon souffle.

\- C-C'est impossible, il n'est jamais fermé d'habitude!

\- Que fait-on, monsieur? Me demande William, tout aussi surpris que moi.

Et tout autant que lui, je ne sais que faire.

\- Tien tien, ne serai-se pas se chère Willy et son nouveau maître? Dis une voix familière derrière nous.

Pas de doute: c'est Grell Sutcliff.

\- Que fait tu ici, Grell Sutcliff? Dis-je en me retournant en même temps que William.

\- Je vous retourne la question.

\- Je suis venue pour obtenir des informations d'Undertaker, mais sa boutique est fermé. J'ai toqué mais aucune réponse.

\- Ah? Je savais pas qu'il pouvait fermé sa boutique.

\- Il ne la ferme jamais, d'habitude! Il se passe quelque de bizarre!

\- Oui, interviens William, sa ne lui ressemble pas!

\- Je confirme! Dis Ronald qui débarque a son tour. Salut, William, sa roule?

\- On va dire que oui... Dit-il en soupirant.

\- Alors comme ça, Undertaker est fermé? Demande le jeune shinigami. Pas de problème! Dégager le passage dit-il en reculant avant d'enfoncer la porte.

\- C'étais pas nécessaires... Lui dis-je.

\- C'est vrai que j'y suis aller un peut fort... Dit-il en regardant la porte par terre.

\- Non, tu crois? Rajoute Grell.

\- Undertaker, tu es là? Dis-je en entrant, suivie par les trois dieux de la mort.

Un sanglot se fait entendre. Cachez dans l'obscurité, Undertaker est assis en boule sur un des ces cercueils. Il se lève lourdement et avance vers nous en essuyant le visage:

\- Que me vaux votre visite, comte? Dit-il en cachant ces yeux avec ses mèches grise.

Grell et Ronald son plus que choqué de le voir dans cette état là.

\- Qu'est se qui ne va pas Undertaker? Demande Grell inquiet.

Soudain, je compris d'où venez son chagrin.

\- Est-il arrivé malheur a Shina? Lui demandes-je.

Les autres son surpris par ma question.

\- J-Je l'ai tué... Dit il en pleurant. Je l'ai tué! Dit-il en hurlant.

Nous sommes tous rester choqué devant cette révélation, surtout Grell et Ronald qui n'ont pas compris pourquoi. Ils sont devenue blanc comme des fantômes.

\- M-Mais pourquoi?! Demande Ronald, perdue.

William et moi baissons notre regard, ne voulant pas répondre a cette question. Mais une autre question: y a t-il d'autre mort? Mais je ne peut demander sa devant Grell et Ronald.

\- Grell, Ronald, sortez s'il vous plais.

Il s'échange un regard, sans rien dire, puis sorte dehors. Mais la porte et cassé et pour se moqué de moi, Ronald me fait signe de la main en souriant.

\- Je reformule ma demande: pouvez-vous PARTIR?

\- Et si on en a pas envie? Dit Grell.

\- DÉGAGER! Criais-je énervé.

Intimidé, ils se concerte avant de s'en aller.

\- Bon d'accord, on vous laisses 10 minute!

\- William, tu peut rester a la porte ou du moins se qu'il en reste pour veiller a se qu'il ne revienne pas?

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Undertaker. Dis-je.

Il se tourne vers moi en cessant se sangloter.

\- Selon le journal, il aurait eu en tout 3 mort dans la troupe principale. C'est-tu qui sont les deux autres victimes? Repris-je.

En attendant la réponse, mon cœur c'est figé.

\- Je crois avoir vue, avec le reste des corps, un jeune démon au cheveux violet. C'est tout se dont je me souvient de lui. C'est tu qui sais?

\- Oui, c'est l'un des triplets. Tu n'a pas vue de troisième personne?

\- Non, mais j'ai vue un jeune garçon a la peau de serpent, je crois que c'est le seul humain fessant partis de le troupe principal, je me trompe?

\- Non, il s'appelais Snake je crois.

D'un côté, j'étais soulagé que Sebastian ne fasse pas partis des victimes mais d'un autres, sa doit être difficile pour des triplets de perdre l'un d'entre eux, je les plains. Qu'aller vous faire,maintenant Sebastian? Où aller vous vous cacher? De son côté, Undertker continue de pleurer. J'avais l'intention de partir, mais je ne peut pas le laisser dans cette état là. Mais je suis nul pour consoler les gens, déjà que j'ai du mal a me consoler moi même... Mais sa me fait mal au cœur de le voir comme sa. Même William a l'aire de compatir a sa douleur. Il regarde le ciel, certainement perdue entre ses question, ses doutes et ses peurs. Sa ne fait plus aucun doute: il est tombé amoureux de Katana, c'est un certitude. C'est bien le dernière personne que je m'attendais a voir tombé amoureux! Tiens, les deux dieux pot de colle sont de retour.

\- C'est bon, vous avez fini maintenant? On peut rentré? Demande Grell.

\- Oui, vous pouvez entrez.

Tien tien, je viens de trouver une solution a mon problème...

Grell Sutcliff:

Je ne comprend plus rien, pourquoi l'a t'il tué?! Nous sommes tout les deux tourmenté par l'idée de ne plus voir Shina a côté Undertaker quand on viens lui rendre. Je me souviens,une fois, elle lui avait piqué ses fringues! Il étais partis pour une affaire, et quand on a débarqué, elle étais seul dans la boutique et s'amusais a l'imité devant un miroire. Elle l'imitais a merveille ! Qu'est se qu'on avait pu rire, Ronald est moi! En plus, c'étais une des premières fois que je travaillais avec lui. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi l'avoir tué? Undertaker l'aurais t'il tué a contre cœur? Quand nous sommes rentrée, Ciel est venue vers nous est nous a demander a voix basse:

\- S'il vous plaie, pouvez-vous vous occuper de consoler Undertaker? Je ne suis pas très douée pour se genre de chose, et vous êtes plus proche de lui que moi.

\- Si tu veux, mais je suppose que tu sais se qu'est cette "Tempête mortel" et pourquoi Undertaker a tué Shina, mais tu ne nous diras rien, n'est ce pas? Demandais-je au jeune comte.

\- Tout compris, mais un jour, du comprendras se qu'est la tempête mortel et pourquoi je ne vous ais rien dit.

Puis, accompagner de William, il s'en va. Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup entendue, Will. Il m'a l'aire bizarre. Déjà qu'il est pas toujours joyeux, je me demande bien pourquoi il a l'aire si déprimer... Bon! Ciel nous a confiez une mission: faire retrouver le sourire a se bon vieux Undetaker! Je me commence par sa blague préféré: il me regarde, le visage plein de larmes, avant de se remettre la tête dans ses bras, appuyé contre un cercueil et de continue pleurer. Nous avons beau faire les cons et racontez des blagues, rien ne console le croc-mort. Ensuit, Ronald et moi nous concertons:

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il sois d'humeur a rigoler, dit Ronald, je pense qu'on devrais trouver un autre moyen de lui remonter le moral. On pour tous simplement lui dire des choses pour le consoler?

\- Ouais, tu as raison, en faite on se fait chier pour rien depuis tout a l'heure, quoi.

\- En gros, oui.

Nous nous redirigeons vers lui et nous asseyons a côté de lui. Au début, on ne savais pas trop quoi dire. Puis, une idée me viens, et bien évidaient, je n'est pas hésité a l'utiliser:

\- Tu veux un câlin? Dis je me tournant vers lui et en lui tendant les bras.

\- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Cris-t-il en se jetant dans mes bras.

Je lui tapote dans la dos en lui disant:

\- Sa va aller, sa va aller... Dis-je en fessant un clin d'œil a Ronald.

A son tour, Ronald se joint a notre câlin parti. Undertaker semble un peut plus apaiser. Sebas-chan, où est tu?

Claude:

Nous avons mis en place un nouveaux plan, un plan offensive: les dieux de la mort veule la guerre? Et bien il vont l'avoir! Nous allons les attaquer de front. Voici le déroulement de la phase "Vengeance": nous arrivons dans une ville ou un village, nous mangeons l'âme d'un humain (chacun notre tour pour pas faire de jaloux ), on attend qu'un dieux de la mort viens récupéré l'âme de l'humain et on le tue. On attend pour voir si y a pas un autres dieux de la mort qui se pointe et si il n'y en a pas d'autres, on change de ville et on recommence. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes arrivé dans un petit village. Comme il est tard, nous avons pris des chambres dans un hôtel, des chambres individuelles. Mais c'est dernier temps, j'arrête pas de faire des cauchemars. Il m'arrive de me réveiller en sueur en plein milieu de la nuit. Je ne me souviens jamais du cauchemars que je fais, mais je suis un peut prêt sur que c'est le même a chaque fois. Se soir là, je me suis mis a hurler pendant mon sommeil, quand Hannah est rentré dans ma chambre est ma réveiller en me caressant le visage. Mon cousin étais par terre, j'étais en sueur et essoufflé et elle se tenais devant moi et me souriais.

\- Tu fait des cauchemars, Claude?

\- Oui... Dis-je peut fière.

C'est vraiment la honte de gueuler pour un cauchemars quand on est un démon...

\- Et c'était quoi, ce cauchemar? Me dis elle en me transperçant de ses beaux yeux violets.

C'est la première fois qu'elle me regarde avec tant d'affection, c'est plus agréable que son regard vide habituel. Intimidé, je ne répond pas.

\- Alors? Me relance-t-elle.

\- J'étais attaché sur chaise avec des chaînes, il m'étais impossible de m'en détacher. En face de moi, Aloïs étais attaché tout comme moi sur une chaise, mais lui était encore inconscient. Soudain, des hommes dont je ne voyais pas la visage débarque du côté du jeune maître qui se réveille doucement. Puis, devant mes yeux, ils commencent à le torturer de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Il y a du sang partout et j'ai beau me débattre, les chaînes ne veulent pas me lâché. Je le vois, petit a petit, mourir sous mes yeux. Ses cris de douleur me hantent encore... Et moi, de mon côté, j'ai beau crier comme je veux, il continue de le torturer sans aucun scrupule. Mais le pire est a venir, puisque c'est mon tour. Une fois qu'il a rendue l'âme, c'est a moi d'être torturé. Le rêve paraissais tellement vrai! Je pouvais ressentir la douleur, je te le jure! C'est a ce moment là que je me suis mis a crié. Puis, tu m'a réveillé et sorti de cet affreux cauchemar.

\- ça devais vraiment être horrible...

\- Oui! Même qu'a un moment, ils m'ont sorti les boyaux par le dos... C'était horrible!

\- Moi aussi, avant, je faisait des cauchemars.

\- Ah bon?

\- Oui, bien sur, démons ou pas, on a déjà tous déjà rêvé.

Les yeux doux avec lesquels elle me regarde me font vite oublier cette mauvaise expérience. Puis, elle me caresse la joue et en m'hypnotisant de son magnifique regard. Je me sens comme attiré vers elle. Nos visages se rapprochent avant de s'échanger un doux baiser. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux pour la rapprocher encore un petit plus de moi. Je me sens bien... J'aurais voulue que cet instant dure indéfiniment. Mais quand celui-ci fut terminer, elle du retourner dans sa chambre. Puis, désormais, chaque soir, nous nous voyons en secret pour passer un bon moment, juste tout les deux. Oui, je suis amoureux d'Hannah, très amoureux.

Thompson:

Pour Timber et moi, c'est très dur de vivre sans notre frère. Il fessait partis de nous, nous n'avons pas su le protégeais comme il l'a fait... Il me manque... Désormais, pour oublié, en compagnie des autres démons, nous massacrons des shinigami. Sa défoule... Heureusement, il y a Kata qui est la pour nous soutenir et pour nous remonter le moral, elle est presque devenue une grand sœur pour nous. Elle est comme un nounours a la guimauve: dure a l'extérieur mais tendre a l'intérieur. C'est devenue un modèle pour nous deux, tout aussi bien pour sa gentillesse que pour sa puissance. Je pense qu'après cet tempête mortel, plus personne ne serras comme avant, que se soit Claude qui est plus sympa avec nous et le maître. D'ailleurs, Claude et Hannah semble s'être beaucoup rapprocher... Je dit sa, je dit rien! Désormais, nous sommes une famille: on se protège les un des autres et prend toute les décision ensemble. Comme on dit, la vengeance et un plat qui se partage.


End file.
